Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame
by Solange Rodriguez
Summary: Una nueva adaptación, soy pésima con los resúmenes, esto es chicaxchica , pasen y juzguen. Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen... Shizuru Fujino x Marceline Abadeer. Advertencia contiene lemon asi que si no le gusta no lea.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es una adaptación ni la trama, ni los personajes me pertenecen agradezco a los creadores originales, en este caso habla dos tipos de parejas chicaxchico y chicaxchica.**

**Les recuerdo que no tengo donde caer muerta así que por favor no me demanden. **

**1 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame **

QUÉ pesadita es mi jefa.

Sinceramente, al final tendré que pensar lo mismo que media empresa: que ella y Finn, el guaperas de mi compañero, tienen un romance. Pero no. No quiero ser mal pensada y entrar en la misma ruleta en la que todas mis compañeras han entrado. El conventilleo.

Desde enero trabajo para la empresa Fujino, una compañía de fármacos japoneses. Soy la secretaria de la jefa de las delegaciones y, aunque mi trabajo me gusta, me siento explotada muy a menudo.

Vamos… que sólo le falta a mi jefa atarme a la silla y echarme una fuente de pan para comer.

Cuando por fin termino el montón de trabajo que mi querida jefa me ha ordenado tener listo para el día siguiente, dejo los informes sobre su mesa y regreso a la mía. Cojo el bolso y me voy sin mirar atrás.

Necesito salir de la oficina o acabaré saliendo en las noticias como la asesina en serie de jefas que se creen el ombligo del mundo.

Son las once y veinte de la noche… ¡Vaya horitas!

En la calle llueve a mares. ¡Perfecto! Chaparrón de verano. Llego hasta la puerta y, tras darme valor al asunto, corro hacia el parking donde me espera mi amado _León_. Entro en el garaje como una sopa y, tras darle al botón del mando, _Leoncito _pestañea sus luces dándome la bienvenida. ¡Es tan lindo…!

Rápidamente me meto en él. No soy miedosa, pero no me gustan los parkings y menos aún si son tan solitarios como éste a estas horas. Inconscientemente, comienzo a recordar películas de terror en las que la chica camina por uno de ellos y un desalmado vestido de negro aparece y la acuchilla hasta morir.

¡Joder, qué mal rato!

En cuanto estoy dentro del coche, cierro los pestillos, abro el bolso, saco un pañuelo de papel y me seco la cara. ¡Estoy empapada! Pero justo cuando voy a meter las llaves en el contacto… ¡zas!, se me caen. Maldigo a oscuras y me agacho para buscarlas. Toco el suelo con la mano. A la derecha no están. A la izquierda tampoco. Vaya… encuentro el paquete de chicles que busqué hace días. ¡Bien! Sigo toqueteando el suelo del coche y por fin las encuentro. Entonces oigo unas risas cercanas y miro a mí alrededor con cuidado para que no me vean.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Entre risas y coqueteos veo acercarse a mi jefa y a Finn. Parecen divertidos. Eso me pone de mala leche. Yo trabajando hasta pasadas las once y ellos, de parranda. ¡Qué injusticia! De pronto, mi jefa y Finn se apoyan en la columna de al lado y se besan.

¡Vaya tela…!

¡No me lo puedo creer!

Semiagachada en el interior de mi automóvil para que no me vean, contengo la respiración. Por favor… ¡por favor! Si se dan cuenta de que estoy ahí, me muero de la vergüenza. Y no. No quiero que eso ocurra. De repente, mi jefa suelta el bolso y sin ningún miramiento toca con decisión la entrepierna de Finn. ¡Le está tocando el paquete!

¡Por todos los santos! Pero ¿qué estoy viendo? ¡Dios! Ahora es Finn quien le mete mano a ella por debajo de la falda. Se la sube, la empuja hacia arriba contra la columna y se comienza a refregar contra ella. ¡Qué fuerte!

¡Ay, madre! ¿Qué hago?

Quiero marcharme. No quiero ver lo que hacen pero tampoco puedo salir de allí. Si arranco el coche, sabrán que los he pillado. Así que, agazapada y sin moverme, no puedo dejar de mirar lo que hacen. Entonces, Finn vuelve a apoyarla en el suelo y la obliga a dar la vuelta. La coloca sobre el capó del coche y le baja las bragas, primero con la boca y luego con las manos. ¡Joder, le estoy viendo el culo a mi jefa! ¡Qué horror! Y en aquel momento escucho a Finn preguntarle:

—Dime, ¿qué quieres que te haga?

Mi jefa, como una gata en celo, murmura entregada por completo a la causa.

—Lo que quieras… lo que tú quieras.

¡Qué fuerte, por Dios, qué fuerte! Y yo en primera fila. Sólo me faltan las palomitas.

Finn vuelve a empujarla sobre el capó. Le abre las piernas y mete la boca en el sexo de ella. ¡Ay, madre! Pero ¿de qué estoy siendo testigo? Mi jefa, doña Tiquismiquis, suelta un gemido y yo me tapo los ojos. Pero la curiosidad, el morbo o como se llame me puede y me los destapo de nuevo. Sin pestañear veo cómo él, tras relamerse, se separa unos centímetros de ella y le mete un dedo, luego dos y, levantándose, la agarra de su cabello oscuro y tira de él mientras mueve sus dedos a un ritmo que, para qué negarlo, haría suspirar a cualquiera.

—¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiii!—escucho gemir a mi jefa.

Respiro con dificultad.

Me va a dar algo.

¡Qué calor!

Me guste o no, ver aquello me está poniendo frenética, y no precisamente por estar de los nervios. Mis relaciones sexuales son normalitas, tirando a predecibles, así que lo cierto es que ver aquello en vivo y en directo me está excitando.

Finn se baja la bragueta de su pantalón gris. Saca un más que aceptable pene de su interior… ¡Vaya con Finn! Y me quedo ojiabierta cuando veo que se lo clava de una sola estacada. ¡Me muero! Pero de placer… Vamos, justo por lo que está jadeando mi jefa.

Mis pezones están duros y, de pronto, me doy cuenta de que me los estoy tocando. Pero ¿cuándo he metido mi mano por el interior de la blusa? Rápidamente saco mi mano de ahí, pero mis pezones y el centro de mi deseo protestan. ¡Ellos quieren más! Pero no. Eso no puede ser. Yo no hago esas cosas.

Minutos después, tras varios gemidos y bamboleos, Finn y mi jefa se recomponen. ¡Ya han terminado! Se meten en el coche y se marchan. Respiro aliviada. Cuando por fin vuelvo a quedarme sola en el parking, me incorporo de mi escondrijo y me siento en el asiento de mi coche. Las manos me tiemblan. Las rodillas también. Y noto que mi respiración está acelerada. Exaltada por lo que acabo de presenciar, cierro los ojos mientras me tranquilizo y pienso cómo sería tener sexo de ese calibre. ¡Caliente!

Diez minutos después, arranco el coche y salgo del parking. Me voy a tomar unas cervezas con mis amigos. Necesito refrescarme y refrescar mi calenturienta… mente.

_**Que tal chicas, esta es una nueva adaptación espero les guste, aquí estarán dos de mis personajes favoritos Marceline y Shizuru.**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

Al día siguiente, cuando llego a la oficina, todos parecen felices. Me cruzo con Finn y no puedo evitar sonreír. Él y la jefa. Si ellos supieran que los vi… Pero, como no quiero pensar en ello, me dirijo hacia mi mesa y mientras enciendo mi ordenador veo que se acerca hasta mí.

—Buenos días, Marceline.

—Buenos días.

Finn, además de ser mi compañero, es un tipo muy simpático. Desde el primer día que llegué a la oficina ha sido un encanto conmigo y nos llevamos muy bien. Casi todas en el trabajo babean por él, pero, no sé por qué, en mí no surte el mismo efecto. ¿Será que no me gustan los bomboncitos sonrientes? Pero, claro, ahora, sabiendo lo que sé y habiéndole visto su aparatito en acción, no puedo evitar mirarlo de otra forma mientras intento no gritar: «¡Torero!».

—¿Recuerdas que esta tarde hay reunión general?

—Ajá.

Como es de esperar, sonríe, me agarra del brazo y dice…

—Venga, vamos a tomarnos un café. Sé que te mueres por un cafetito y una tostada de la cafetería.

Sonrío yo también. Cómo me conoce el puñetero… Además de simpático y guapo, al tío no se le escapa una. Ése, junto a su perpetua sonrisa, es el gran atractivo de Finn. No olvida detalle. De ahí que se lleve a las chicas donde él quiera.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería de la novena planta, vamos a la barra, pedimos nuestro desayuno y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa. Digo nuestra mesa porque siempre nos sentamos allí. Se nos unen Marshall y Gumball. Una parejita gay con la que me llevo muy bien. Como siempre hacen, me besuquean el cuello y me hacen reír. Los cuatro comenzamos a hablar e inconscientemente recuerdo lo que vi la noche anterior en el parking. ¡Finn y la jefa! Vaya polvazo más morboso que se marcaron ante mi cara. ¡Vaya con mi compañero, es un portento el chico!

—¿Qué te pasa? Te noto distraída —pregunta Finn.

Eso me reactiva. Lo miro y le respondo, intentando olvidar las imágenes que por mi mente van y vienen:

—Estoy distraida, lo sé. Mi gato cada día está más apagadito y…

—Qué pena, el _Ciencia _—murmura Marshall y Gumball me hace un gesto comprensivo.

—Vaya, lo siento, preciosa —responde Finn, mientras me coge la mano.

Durante un rato hablamos de mi gato y eso me pone aún más triste. Adoro a _Ciencia _e, inevitablemente, cada día que pasa, cada hora, cada minuto, su vida se acorta un poco más. Es algo que aprendí a asumir desde que el veterinario me lo dijo, pero aun así me cuesta. Me cuesta mucho.

De pronto, mi jefa llega, rodeada por varios hombres, como siempre. ¡Es una comehombres! Finn la mira y sonríe. Yo me callo. Mi jefa es una mujer muy atractiva. Vamos, una cincuentona potente, una morena de rompe y rasga, soltera pero no entera, y a la que se le han atribuido varios líos en la empresa.

Se cuida como nadie y no falta ni un solo día al gimnasio. O sea, que le gusta… gustar.

—Marceline —me interrumpe Finn—. ¿Te queda mucho?

Vuelvo en mí y dejo de mirar a mi jefa para mirar mi desayuno. Doy un trago al café y contesto:

—¡Acabado!

Los cuatro nos levantamos y salimos de la cafetería. Debemos comenzar a trabajar.

Una hora después, tras hacer las fotocopias pertinentes y acabar el recurso, me dirijo al despacho de mi jefa. Llamo con los nudillos y entro.

—Aquí tiene el contrato finalizado para la delegación de la zona Norte.

—Gracias —responde escuetamente mientras lo ojea.

Como de costumbre, me quedo parada ante ella a la espera de sus órdenes. El pelo de mi jefa me encanta, tan ondulado, tan cuidado. Nada que ver con mi pelo negro y liso que suelo recoger en un moño sobre mi cabeza. Suena el teléfono y antes de que me mire lo cojo.

—Despacho de la señora Lumpy Space. Le atiende su secretaria, la señorita Abadeer, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

—Buenos días, señorita Abadeer —responde una voz profunda de mujer con cierto tonillo extranjero—. Soy Shizuru Fujino. Querría hablar con su jefa.

Al reconocer aquel nombre, reacciono rápidamente.

—Un momento, señora Fujino.

Mi jefa, al escuchar aquel apellido, suelta los papeles que hasta ese momento sujetaba y, tras arrancarme literalmente el teléfono de las manos, dice con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios:

—Shizuru… ¡qué alegría saber de ti! —Tras un pequeño silencio, continúa—: Por supuesto, por supuesto. ¡Ah! Pero ¿ya has llegado a Santiago?… —Entonces suelta una risotada más falsa que un euro con la cara de Popeye y susurra—: Por supuesto, Shizuru. A las dos te espero en recepción para comer.

Y tras decir esto, cuelga y me mira.

—Pídeme cita para la peluquería para dentro de media hora. Después, reserva para dos en el restaurante de Gemma.

Dicho y hecho. Cinco minutos más tarde sale de la oficina escopeteada y regresa hora y media después con su pelo más lustroso y bonito y con el maquillaje retocado. A las dos menos cuarto veo que Finn toca con los nudillos en su puerta y entra. ¡Vaya tela! No quiero ni pensar lo que estarán haciendo.

Pasados cinco minutos oigo risotadas. A las dos menos cinco, la puerta se abre, salen los dos y mi jefa se me acerca.

—Marceline, ya te puedes ir a comer. Y recuerda: estaré con la señora Fujino. Si a las cinco no he vuelto y necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame al móvil.

Cuando la bruja mala y Finn se van respiro por fin aliviada. Me suelto el pelo y me quito las gafas.

Después recojo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia el ascensor. Mi oficina está en la planta diecisiete y el ascensor se para en varias plantas para ir recogiendo a otros trabajadores, así que siempre suele tardar en llegar a la planta baja. De pronto, entre la planta seis y la cinco, el ascensor da un trompicón y se detiene del todo. Saltan las luces de emergencia y Manuela, la de paquetería, se pone a gritar.

—¡Ay, virgencita! ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tranquila —respondo—. Se habrá ido la luz y seguro que pronto vuelve.

—¿Y cuánto va a tardar?

—Pues no lo sé, Manuela. Pero si te pones nerviosa, vas a pasar un ratito malo y se te hará eterno. Así que respira y verás cómo la luz vuelve en un santiamén.

Pero veinte minutos después, la luz sigue brillando por su ausencia y Manuela, junto a varias chicas de contabilidad, entra en pánico. Percibo que tengo que hacer algo. Vamos a ver. A mí no me gusta nada estar encerrada en un ascensor. Me agobia mucho y comienzo a sudar. Si entro en pánico, será peor, de modo que decido buscar soluciones. Lo primero, me recojo el pelo en la nuca y lo sujeto con un bolígrafo. Después le paso mi botellita de agua a Manuela para que beba e intento bromear con las chicas de contabilidad mientras reparto chicles con sabor a fresa. Pero mi calor va en aumento, así que finalmente saco un abanico de mi bolso y comienzo a abanicarme. ¡Qué calor!

En ese momento, una de las mujeres que se mantenían en un segundo plano apoyada en el ascensor se acerca a mí y me agarra por el codo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin mirarla y sin dejar de abanicarme, le contesto:

—¡Uf! ¿Te miento o te digo la verdad?

—Prefiero la verdad.

Divertida, me vuelvo hacia ella y, de repente, mi nariz choca contra un vestido gris. Huele muy bien. Perfume caro. Pero ¿qué hace tan cerca de mí? Inmediatamente doy un paso hacia atrás y la miro para ver de quién se trata. Desde luego, es alta, le llego a la altura del cuello. También es castaña, tirando a rubia, joven y con ojos claros. No me suena de nada y, al ver que me mira a la espera de una contestación, cuchicheo para que sólo ella me pueda oír.

—Entre tú y yo, los ascensores nunca me han gustado y como no se abran las puertas en breve, me va a entrar el nervio y…

—¿El nervio?

—Aja…

—¿Qué es «entrar el nervio»?

—Eso, en mi idioma, es perder la compostura y volverse loca —le respondo, sin parar de abanicarme—. Créeme. No querrías verme en esa situación. Incluso, como me descuide, me pongo a echar espuma por la boca y la cabeza me da vueltas como a la niña de _El exorcista_. ¡Vamos, todo un numerito! —Mis nervios aumentan y le pregunto, en un intento por calmarme—: ¿Quieres un chicle de fresa?

—Gracias —responde y coge uno.

Pero lo gracioso es que lo abre y me lo mete en la boca a mí. Lo acepto soprendida y, sin saber por qué, abro otro chicle y hago la operación a la inversa. Ella, divertida, también lo acepta.

Miro a Manuela y compañía. Siguen histéricas, sudorosas y descoloridas. De modo que, dispuesta a que mi histerismo no aumente, intento entablar conversación con aquella desconocida.

—¿Eres nueva en la empresa?

—No.

El ascensor se mueve y todas se ponen a chillar. Yo no voy a ser menos. Me agarro al brazo de la mujer en cuestión y aprieto más fuerte de lo debido. Cuando soy consciente, la suelto en seguida.

—Perdón… perdón —me disculpo.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Pero no puedo estar tranquila. ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila encerrada en un ascensor? De repente noto un picor en mi cuello. Abro mi bolso y saco un espejito del neceser. Me miro en él y empiezo a maldecir.

—¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Me estoy llenando de ronchones!

Veo que la mujer me mira sorprendida. Yo me retiro el pelo del cuello y se lo enseño.

—Cuando me pongo nerviosa me salen ronchones en la piel, ¿lo ves?

Ella asiente y yo me rasco.

—No —dice, sujetándome la mano—. Si haces eso, empeorarás.

Y ni corta ni perezosa se agacha y me sopla en el cuello. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué bien huele y qué gustito da sentir ese airecito! Dos segundos más tarde, me doy cuenta de que hago el ridículo al soltar un gemidito. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me tapo el cuello e intento desviar el tema.

—Tengo dos horas para comer y, como sigamos aquí, ¡hoy no como!

—Supongo que tu superior entenderá la situación y te permitirá llegar un poco más tarde.

Eso me hace sonreír. Ésta no conoce a mi jefa.

—Creo que supones mucho. —Llena de curiosidad, le digo—: Por tu acento eres…

—Japonesa.

No me extraña. Mi empresa es Japonesa y personas como ella pululan todos los días por allí. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, la miro con una sonrisita maliciosa.

—¡Suerte en la copa del mundo 2014!

Entonces ella, con gesto serio, se encoge de hombros.

—No me interesa el fútbol.

—¡¿No?!

—No.

Sorprendida de que a una chica, a una japonesa, no le guste el fútbol, me hincho orgullosa al pensar en nuestra selección y susurro para mí:

—Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes.

Sin inmutarse, ella parece leerme la mente y se acerca de nuevo a mi oreja, poniéndome la carne de gallina.

—De todas formas, ganemos o perdamos aceptaremos el resultado —me susurra.

Dicho esto, da un paso atrás y regresa a su sitio.

¿Le habrá molestado mi comentario?

Yo la imito y me doy la vuelta para no tener que verla. Miro el reloj; las tres menos cuarto.

¡Mierda!

Ya he perdido tres cuartos de hora de mi comida y ya no me da tiempo a llegar al Vips. Con las ganas que tenía de comerme un Vips Club… ¡En fin! Pararé en el bar de Almudena y me comeré un bocata. No tengo tiempo para más.

De pronto, las luces se encienden, el ascensor reanuda su marcha y todos en su interior aplaudimos.

¡Yo la primera!

Movida por la curiosidad, vuelvo a mirar a la desconocida que se ha preocupado por mí y veo que ella sigue observándome. Vaya, con luz es más alta y más ¡sexy!

Cuando el ascensor llega a la planta cero y las puertas se abren, Manuela y las de contabilidad salen de su interior como caballos desbocados entre chillidos e histerismos. Cómo me alegro de no ser así. La verdad es que soy un poco chillona. Mi padre me crió así. Sin embargo, cuando salgo, me quedo parada al ver a mi jefa.

—¡Shizuru, por el amor de Dios! —oigo que dice—. Cuando he bajado para encontrarme contigo e irnos a comer y he recibido tu Whatsapp diciéndome que estabas encerrada en el ascensor ¡creí morir! ¡Qué angustia! ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente —responde la voz de la mujer que ha hablado conmigo sólo unos momentos antes.

De pronto, mi cabeza rebobina. Shizuru. Comida. Jefa. ¿Shizuru Fujino, la jefaza, es a quien le he dicho que soy como la niña de _El exorcista _y le he metido un chicle de fresa en la boca? Me pongo como un tomate y me niego a mirarla a la cara.

¡Dios! ¡Qué ridícula soy!

Deseo escapar de allí cuanto antes, pero entonces siento que alguien me agarra del codo.

—Gracias por el chicle… ¿señorita?

—Marceline —responde mi jefa—. Ella es mi secretaria.

La ahora identificada como señora Shizuru Fujino asiente y, sin importarle la cara de mi jefa, porque no la mira a ella si no a mí dice:

—Entonces es la señorita Marceline Abadeer, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondo como si fuera boba. ¡Como una lela total!

Mi jefa se cansa de no sentirse la protagonista del momento y la agarra posesivamente del brazo, tirando de ella

.

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer, Shizuru? ¡Es tardísimo!

Como si me hubieran plantado en el vestíbulo de la empresa, yo levanto mi cabeza y sonrío. Instantes después, aquella impresionante mujer de ojos claros se aleja, aunque, antes de salir por la puerta, se vuelve y me mira. Cuando por fin desaparece suspiro y pienso: «¿Por qué no me habré estado calladita en el ascensor?».

_**Hola, espero les guste como esta quedando a diferencia del original que esta ambientado en España, mi adaptación esta ubicada en Chile.**_

_**Espero mensajes o comentarios**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llego a la oficina, la primera persona que me encuentro al entrar en la cafetería es a la señora Fujino. Noto que levanta la vista y me mira, pero yo me hago la mensa. No me apetece saludarla.

Ahora ya sé quién es y siempre he pensado que las jefazas cuanto más lejos, mejor. Pero la verdad es que esta mujer me pone nerviosa. Desde su posición y escondida tras el periódico, intuyo que me está observando, que me está estudiando. Levanto los ojos y ¡zas! Tengo razón.

Me bebo rápidamente el café y me voy. Tengo que trabajar.

Durante el día vuelvo a coincidir con ella en varios sitios. Pero cuando toma posesión del antiguo despacho de su padre, que está frente al mío y conectado por el archivo al de mi jefa, ¡me quiero morir! En ningún momento se dirige a mí, pero puedo sentir su mirada vaya por donde vaya. Intento esconderme tras la pantalla del ordenador, pero es imposible. Ella siempre encuentra la manera de cruzar su mirada con la mía.

Cuando salgo de la oficina, me voy directa al gimnasio. Una clase de spinning y un rato en el jacuzzi tras terminarla me quitan todo el estrés acumulado y llego a mi casa como una malva, lista para dormir.

Los siguientes días, más de lo mismo. La señora Fujino, esa guapa jefaza con la que he comenzado a soñar y la que toda la oficina venera y lame el culo, aparece por todos los lados por donde me muevo, y eso hace que me ponga nerviosa.

Es seria, hosca y apenas sonríe. Pero noto que me busca con la mirada y eso me desconcierta.

Los días van pasando y, finalmente, una mañana cruzo un par de sonrisitas con ella. Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Ese día ya no cierra la puerta de su despacho y su ángulo de visión es aún mejor. Me tiene totalmente controlada. ¡Qué agobio por Dios!

Por si fuera poco, cada día que coincido con ella en la cafetería me observa… me observa… y me observa. Aunque, cuando me ve aparecer con Finn o los chicos, se va rápidamente. ¡Qué descanso!

Hoy estoy ocupadísima con cientos de papeles que la tiquismiquis de mi jefa me ha pedido. Como siempre, parece no recordar que Finn, aunque sea el secretario de la señora Fujino, es quien debe ocuparse del cincuenta por ciento del papeleo que gestionamos.

A la hora de comer aparece el objeto de mis sueños húmedos en el despacho y, tras clavar su insistente mirada sobre mí, entra en el despacho de mi jefa sin llamar para salir dos segundos después las dos juntas e irse a comer.

Cuando me quedo sola, me siento por fin aliviada. No sé qué me pasa con esa mujer, pero su presencia me acalora y me hace hervir la sangre. Tras recoger un poco mi mesa decido hacer lo mismo que ellos y me voy a comer. Pero es tal el agobio de papeles que sé que me espera que, en vez de utilizar mis dos horitas para ello, salgo sólo una hora y regreso en seguida.

Al llegar, meto mi bolso en mi cajonera, cojo mi iPod y me pongo mis auriculares. Si algo me gusta en esta vida es la música. Mi madre nos enseñó a mi padre, a mi hermana y a mí que la música es lo único que amansa a las fieras y reduce los males. Ése, entre otros muchos, es uno de sus legados y quizá por eso adoro la música y me paso el día tarareando canciones. Nada más encender el iPod comienzo a cantar mientras me lío con el papeleo. ¡Mi vida se reduce al papeleo!

Entro en el despacho de la tiquismiquis de mi jefa cargada con carpetas y abro una especie de vestidor que utilizamos como archivo. Ese vestidor comunica con el despacho de la señora Fujino, pero, como sé que no está, me relajo y comienzo a archivar mientras canturreo:

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida_,

_a pesar del dolor, eres tú quien me inspira._

_No somos perfectos, somos polos opuestos._

_Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos._

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida_,

_te regalaré el Sol siempre que me lo pidas._

_No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos._

_Mientras que sea junto a ti, siempre lo intentaría_

_¿Qué no daría…?_

—Señorita Abadeer, canta usted fatal.

Esa voz. Ese acento.

La carpeta que tengo en las manos se me cae al suelo por el susto. Me agacho a cogerla y, ¡zas!, coscorrón que me meto con ella. Con la señora Fujino. ¡Con la angustia instalada en mi cara por la cantidad de meteduras de pata que estoy cometiendo con esa supermegajefaza japonesa…! La miro y me quito los auriculares.

—Lo siento, señora Fujino —murmuro.

—No pasa nada. —Toca mi frente y pregunta con familiaridad—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Como un muñequito de esos que hay en las partes traseras de algunos coches, asiento con la cabeza. Otra vez me ha vuelto a preguntar si estoy bien ¡Qué linda! Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos y todo mi ser le hacen un escaneo en profundidad: alta, pelo castaño con mechas rubias, treinta y pocos años, hermoso fisico, ojos hermosos, voz profunda y sensual… Vamos, una belleza en toda regla.

—Siento haberte asustado —añade—. No era mi intención.

Vuelvo a mover mi cabeza como un muñeco. ¡Seré boba! Me levanto del suelo con la carpeta en mis manos y pregunto:

—¿Ha venido con usted la señora Space?

—Sí.

Sorprendida, porque no la he oído entrar en su despacho, comienzo a intentar salir del archivo, cuando la japonesa me agarra del brazo.

—¿Qué cantabas?

Aquella pregunta me pilla tan de sorpresa que estoy a punto de soltarle: «¿Y a ti qué te importa?». Pero, afortunadamente, contengo mi impulsividad.

—Una canción.

Sonríe. ¡Dios! ¡Qué sonrisa!

—Lo sé… La letra me gustó. ¿Qué canción es?

—_Blanco y negro _de Malú, señora.

Pero parece que mis palabras le hacen gracia. ¿Se estará riendo de mí?

—¿Ahora qué sabes quién soy me llamas señora?

—Disculpe, señora Fujino —aclaro con profesionalidad—. En el ascensor no la reconocí. Pero ahora que ya sé quién es, creo que debo tratarla como se merece.

Ella da un paso hacia mí y yo doy otro hacia atrás. ¿Qué hace?

Ella vuelve a dar otro paso y yo, al intentar hacer lo mismo, me pego contra el archivador. No tengo salida. La señora Fujino, esa tía sexy al que hace unos días metí un chicle de fresa en la boca, está casi encima de mí y se está agachando para ponerse a mi altura.

—Me gustabas más cuando no sabías quién era —murmura.

—Señora, yo…

—Shizuru. Mi nombre es Shizuru.

Confundida y atacada de los nervios por el morbo que esa gigante me está provocando, trago el nudo de emociones que me cosquillea por todo el cuerpo.

—Lo siento, señora. Pero no creo que esto sea correcto.

Y, sin pedirme permiso, me quita el bolígrafo que me sujeta el moño y mi lacio y oscuro pelo cae alrededor de mis hombros. Yo la miro. Ella me mira también. Y a nuestras miradas le sigue un más que significativo silencio en el que los dos respiramos con irregularidad.

—¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? —me pregunta, rompiendo el silencio.

—No, señora —respondo al punto del colapso.

—Entonces, ¿dónde has dejado a la chica chispeante del ascensor?

Cuando voy a responder, oigo las voces de mi jefa y Finn que entran en el despacho. Fujino pega su cuerpo al mío y me ordena callar. Sin saber muy bien por qué, le hago caso.

—¿Dónde está Marceline? —oigo que pregunta mi jefa.

—Casi con seguridad, te diría que en la cafetería. Habrá ido a por una Coca-Cola. Tardará en regresar —responde Finn, y cierra la puerta del despacho de mi jefa.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro —insiste Finn—. Vamos, ven aquí y déjame ver qué llevas hoy bajo la falda.

¡Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando.

La señora Fujino no debería ver lo que creo que esos dos están a punto de hacer. Pienso. Pienso cómo entretenerla o despistarla, pero no se me ocurre nada. Aquella mujer está casi encima de mí, sin quitarme ojo.

—Tranquila, señorita Abadeer. Dejémoslos que se diviertan —me susurra.

¡Me quiero morir!

¡Qué vergüenza!

Instantes después no se oye nada a excepción del sonido de las bocas y las lenguas de esos dos al chocar. Asustada ante aquel incómodo silencio, miro por la abertura de la puerta del archivo y me tapo la boca al ver a mi jefa sentada sobre su mesa y a Finn manoseándola. Mi respiración se agita y Fujino sonríe desde su altura. Me pasa la mano por la cintura y me acerca más a ella.

—¿Excitada? —me pregunta.

La miro y no hablo. No pienso contestar esa pregunta. Estoy avergonzada por lo que estamos presenciando las dos juntas. Pero sus ojos inquisidores se clavan en mí y ella acerca todavía más su boca a la mía.

—¿Te excita más el fútbol que esto? —insiste.

¡Oh, Dios! Me excita Ella. Ella, ella y ella.

¿Cómo no excitarme con una mujer como ésa encima de mí y ante una situación semejante? ¡A la porra el fútbol! Al final, vuelvo a asentir como un muñequito. No tengo vergüenza.

Fujino, al verme tan alterada, también mueve su cabeza. Mira por la rendija y me arrastra hasta quedar ambos delante del hueco de la puerta. Lo que veo me deja sin habla. Mi jefa se encuentra abierta de piernas sobre la mesa, mientras Finn pasea su boca con avidez por la entrepierna de ella. Cierro los ojos. No quiero ver aquello. ¡Qué vergüenza! Instantes después, Shizuru, que continúa agarrándome con fuerza, vuelve a empujarme contra el archivador y pregunta cerca de mi oreja:

—¿Te asusta lo que ves?

—No… —Ella sonríe y yo añado entre cuchicheos—: Pero no me parece bien que los estemos mirando, señora Fujino. Creo que…

—Mirarlos no nos hará daño y, además, es excitante.

—Es mi jefa.

Hace un gesto afirmativo y, mientras pasea su boca por mi oreja, susurra:

—Daría todo lo que tengo porque fueras tú quien esté sobre la mesa. Pasearía mi boca por tus muslos, para después meter mi lengua en tu interior y hacerte mía.

Boquiabierta.

Pasmada.

Alucinada.

Pero ¿qué me ha dicho esa mujer?

Impresionada y altamente excitada, voy a contestarle una fresca cuando, de repente, todo mi cuerpo reacciona y siento que mi vientre se deshace. Lo que esa mujer acaba de decir me altera y no lo puedo disimular, por mucho que sea una grosería por su parte. Entonces, el recorrido de sus labios se detiene frente a mi boca. Sin dejar de mirarme, saca su húmeda lengua, la pasa por mi labio superior, después por el inferior y, finalmente, me da un leve y dulce mordisquito en el labio.

No me muevo. ¡No puedo ni respirar!

Al ver que mi respiración se agita, vuelve a sacar su lengua e, inconscientemente, abro la boca.

Quiero más. Sus pupilas se dilatan. Segura de lo que está haciendo, mete su lengua en el interior de mi boca y, con una pericia que me deja sin sentido, comienza a moverla hasta hacerme perder el sentido.

Olvidándome de todo, respondo a sus exigencias y en seguida siento que soy yo la que se aprieta contra su cuerpo en busca de algo más. Me dejo llevar por mi deseo. Durante unos segundos, nos besamos apasionadamente en el más absoluto de los silencios mientras escuchamos los placenteros gemidos de mi jefa. Mi cuerpo tiembla al contacto con su cuerpo. Siento cómo sus manos me aprietan el trasero y deseo gritar… pero ¡de gusto! Instantes después, saca su lengua de mi boca y, sin apartar sus ojos de mí, pregunta:

—¿Cenas conmigo?

Vuelvo a mover la cabeza, pero esta vez para negarme. No pienso cenar con ella. Es la jefaza, la dueña de la empresa. Pero mi respuesta parece no agradarle y afirma:

—Sí. Cenas conmigo.

—No.

—¿Te gusta llevarme la contraria?

—No, señora.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo no ceno con jefes ni jefas.

—Conmigo sí.

Su proximidad es irresistible y el nuevo asalto a mi boca es arrebatador. Si antes hubo llamaradas, ahora es puro fuego. Ardor… Calor… Y cuando consigue que toda yo me convierta en gelatina entre sus manos, vuelve a sacar su lengua de mi boca y amaga una sonrisa. ¡Me encantan esos amagos!

Sin habla y perturbada, la miro. ¿Qué narices estoy haciendo?

Sin moverse un milímetro de su posición, saca una Blackberry negra y comienza a teclear en ella.

Minutos después oigo que llaman a la puerta de mi jefa, mientras ella me pide silencio. Finn y ella se recomponen rápidamente y no puedo evitar sorprenderme de su capacidad de reacción. Segundos después, Finn abre.

—Disculpe, señora Space —dice un desconocido—. La señora Fujino quiere tomar un café con usted. La espera en la cafetería de la planta nueve.

A través de la puerta entreabierta y aún con ella encima, veo cómo Finn se marcha y mi jefa saca un neceser de uno de los cajones de su mesa. Se repasa los labios rápidamente y, tras colocarse el pelo y la ropa, sale del despacho. En ese momento, siento que la presión que ejerce esa mujer sobre mí se relaja y me suelta.

—Escuche, señora Fujino…

Pero no me deja hablar. Vuelve a ponerme un dedo en la boca. Me siento tentada de morderlo, pero me contengo. Y, tras abrir las puertas del archivo, me mira y me dice:

—De acuerdo. No nos tutearemos. —Camina hacia la puerta y añade con una seguridad aplastante—:La paso a recoger por su casa a las nueve. Póngase guapa, señorita Abadeer.

Y yo, me quedo mirando la puerta como una tonta.

Pero ¿de qué va esta tipa?

Quiero gritar que no, pero si lo hago, toda la oficina me oiría. Acalorada y frenética salgo del archivo y, mientras camino hacia mi mesa, suena mi móvil. Un mensaje. Lo abro y me quedo a cuadros cuando leo:

«Soy la jefa y sé dónde vive. No se le ocurra no estar preparada a las nueve en punto».

_Esto se coloca interesante, este es el tercer capítulo, les comento si no veo que esta adaptación despierte interés la bajare, las invito a visitar mi pagina en face HistoriaslesChile._

_Un abrazo_

_Solange Rodríguez_


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

A las siete y media llego a mi casa. Saludo a mi gato _Ciencia _que acude a recibirme acercándose muy despacio. Una vez dejo el bolso sobre el sofá color berenjena, me dirijo hacia la cocina, cojo unas gotas, abro la boca de _Ciencia _y le doy su medicación. El pobre ni se inmuta.

Tras darle su ración de mimos, abro la nevera para tomarme una Coca-Cola. Tengo un vicio con las Coca-Colas… ¡tremendo! Sin pensar en nada más, miro el montón de ropa que tengo que planchar y que aún me espera en la silla. Aunque esto de vivir sola y ser independiente tiene sus cosas buenas, seguro que si aún estuviera viviendo con mi padre, esa ropa ya estaría planchadita y colgada en el armario.

Tras acabarme la lata me voy directa a la ducha.

Antes pongo un CD de Guns'n'Roses. Me encanta este grupo. Y Axel, el cantante, con esos pelos y con su particular movimiento de caderas. ¡Me vuelve loca! Entro en el baño. Me quito la ropa mientras tarareo _Sweet Child O´Mine_:

_She´s got a smile that it seems to me_,

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything was as fresh as the brigh blue sky._

¡Vaya, qué marcha! ¡Qué voz tiene ese hombre! Instantes después, suspiro al sentir cómo cae el agua caliente por mi piel. Me hace sentir limpia. Pero, de repente, la señora Fujino y su manera de hablarme aparecen en mi mente y mis manos, resbaladizas por el jabón, bajan por mi cuerpo. Abro las piernas y me toco. ¡Oh, sí, Fujino!

Pensar en su boca, en cómo recorrió mis labios con su lengua me enciende. Recordar sus ojos y toda ella me pone a cien. ¡Calor de nuevo! Mis manos vuelan sobre mí y una de ellas se para en mi pecho derecho mientras la desgarradora voz del cantante de Guns'n'Roses continúa su canción. Me toco el pezón derecho con el pulgar y éste se hincha. ¡Más calor!

Cierro los ojos y pienso que es Fujino quien lo toca, quien lo endurece. No la conozco. No sé nada de ella. Pero sí sé que su cercanía me pone como una moto. Un jadeo sale de mi boca justo en el momento en que oigo sonar mi teléfono. Paso de él. No quiero interrumpir este momento. Pero al sexto pitido abro los ojos, salgo de mi burbuja de placer, cojo la toalla y corro a mi habitación para cogerlo.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en cogerlo?

Es mi hermana. Como siempre tan oportuna y tan preguntona.

—Estaba en la ducha, Bonnie. ¿Alguna objeción?

Su risita me hace reír a mí también.

—¿Cómo está _Ciencia_?

Me encojo de hombros y suspiro.

—Igual que ayer. Poco más puedo decir.

—Marcie, tienes que estar preparada. Recuerda lo que dijo el veterinario.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—¿Te ha llamado Lich ? —me pregunta tras un breve silencio.

—No.

—¿Y lo vas a llamar tú a él?

—No.

Como mi hermana no se contenta con lo que respondo, insiste:

—Marceline, ese chico te conviene. Tiene un trabajo estable, es guapo, amable y…

—Pues líate tú con él.

—¡Marceline! —protesta mi hermana.

Lich es el típico amigo de toda la vida. Ambos somos de Chillán. Mi padre y su padre viven en esa preciosa región y nos conocemos desde pequeños. En la adolescencia comenzamos un tonteo que continuamos en la madurez. Él vive en Viña del Mar y yo en Santiago. Es inspector de policía, y nos vemos en las vacaciones de verano e invierno cuando los dos vamos a Chillán o en viajecitos relámpago que él hace a Santiago con cualquier excusa para verme.

Es alto, moreno y divertido. Con él te puedes pasar horas riendo, porque tiene una gracia y una chispa que no se pueden aguantar. El problema es que yo no estoy colgada por él como sé que él lo está por mí.

Me gusta. Es mi rollito de verano y compartimos fluidos cuando viene a verme. Pero nada más. Yo no quiero nada más, aunque mi hermana, mi padre y todos los amigos de Chillán se empeñen en emparejarnos una y otra vez.

—Escucha, Marceline, no seas tonta y llámalo. Dijo que iría a verte antes de ir a Chillán y seguro que lo hace.

—¡Dios! ¡Qué pesadita eres, Bonnie!

Mi hermana siempre me hace lo mismo: me lleva al límite y, cuando ve que voy a salir por peteneras, cambia de conversación.

—¿Vienes a casa a cenar?

—No. Tengo una cita.

Oigo que resopla.

—¿Y se puede saber con quién? —pregunta.

—Con una amiga —miento. Con lo puritana que es, si le digo que es con mi jefa, seguro que le da un patatús—. Y ahora, hermanita, se acabó de preguntar.

—Vale, tú sabrás lo que haces. Pero sigo pensando que estás haciendo el tonto con Lich y, al final, se va a cansar de ti. ¡Ya lo verás!

—¡Bonnie!

—Vale, vale, Marcie, no digo nada más. Por cierto, hoy he vuelto a recibir flores de Jesús. ¿Qué piensas?

—Joder, Bonnie, ¿qué quieres que piense? —respondo molesta—. Pues que es un detalle bonito.

—Sí. Pero él nunca antes me había regalado dos ramos de flores en tres semanas seguidas. Aquí ocurre algo. Pasa algo, lo sé. Lo conozco y él no es tan detallista.

Miro el reloj digital que hay sobre mi mesilla: las ocho y cinco minutos. Sin embargo, dispuesta a aguantar las paranoias de mi hermana, me llevo el teléfono al baño, pongo el manos libres y me envuelvo el pelo en una toalla.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué ocurre ahora?

Como ya comienza a ser habitual en Bonnie, me cuenta su última movida con su marido. Llevan casados diez años y su vida dejó de ser emocionante cuanto nació Morita, mi sobrina. Sus continuas crisis matrimoniales son su tema preferido de conversación, pero a mí me agotan.

—Ya no salimos. Ya no paseamos de la mano. Ya no me invita nunca a cenar. Y ahora, de pronto, me regala dos ramos de flores. ¿No crees que será porque se siente culpable por algo?

Mi mente quiere gritar: «¡Sí! Creo que tu marido te está pintando cuernos». Pero mi hermana es una sufridora nata, así que le respondo rápidamente:

—Pues no. Quizá simplemente vio las flores y se acordó de ti. ¿Dónde está el problema?

Tras media hora de charla con ella, finalmente consigo colgar el teléfono sin hablarle de mi extraña cita con la señora Fujino. Me gustaría explicárselo, pero mi hermana en seguida me diría: «¿Estás loca? ¿Es tu jefa?». O bien: «¿Y si es una asesina de mujeres?». Así que mejor me callo. No quiero pensar que ella pueda tener razón.

A las nueve menos veinte miro histérica mi armario.

No sé qué ponerme.

Quiero estar guapa como ella me pidió, pero la verdad es que mi ropa es básica y funcional. Trajes para el trabajo y vaqueros para salir con los amigos. Al final, opto por un vestido verde que tiene un bonito escote y se ajusta a mis curvas y estreno unos sugerentes zapatos de tacón. Mi último capricho..

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj, nerviosa. Las nueve menos diez.

Sin tiempo que perder, enchufo el secador, pongo la cabeza boca abajo y me seco la melena a toda prisa. Sorprendentemente, el resultado me gusta. Como no soy de maquillarme mucho, simplemente me hago la raya en el ojo, me pongo rímel y me pinto los labios. Odio maquillarme demasiado; eso se lo dejo a mi jefa.

Suena el telefonillo de mi casa. Miro el reloj. Las nueve en punto. Puntualidad. Lo descuelgo nerviosa y, antes de poder decir ni mu, oigo una voz que me dice:

—Señorita Abadeer, la estoy esperando. Baje.

Tras balbucear un tímido «Voy» cuelgo el telefonillo. Seguidamente, cojo el bolso, le doy un beso en la cabeza a _Ciencia _y le digo hasta luego. Dos minutos después, al salir de mi portal, la veo apoyada en un impresionante BMW de color granate. Aunque más impresionante está ella con un traje oscuro. Al verme, Fujino se acerca a mí y me da un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Está usted muy guapa —observa.

Tengo dos opciones: sonreír y darle las gracias o callarme. Opto por la segunda. Estoy tan nerviosa y desconcertada que, si digo algo, quien sabe lo que me sale por la boca.

Me abre la puerta trasera del coche y me sorprendo al ver que tenemos chófer.

Vaya, ¡qué lujo!

Lo saludo. Me saluda a su vez.

—Tomás, tengo reserva en el Moroccio —le dice Fujino nada más entrar en el coche.

Una vez dicho eso, le da a un botón y un cristal opaco se interpone entre el conductor y nosotros.

Me mira y yo no sé qué decir. Me sudan las manos y siento que mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está tan callada?

La miro y me encojo de hombros sin saber qué contestar.

—Nunca he tenido una cita como ésta, señora Fujino —consigo decirle—. Por norma, cuando salgo a cenar con un hombre yo…

Sin dejarme terminar la frase me mira con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

—¿Sale a cenar con muchos hombres?

Aquella pregunta me sorprende. Pero ¿esta tipa se cree la única del mundo? Así que respiro hondo y procuro no soltarle una palabrota de las mías.

—Siempre que me apetece —le aclaro.

Alzo mi barbilla con altanería y, cuando creo que no voy a decir ni una palabra más, le suelto:

—Lo que no entiendo es qué hago aquí, en su coche, con usted y dirigiéndome a cenar. Eso es lo que todavía no logro entender.

Ella no responde. Sólo me mira… me mira… me mira y me pone histérica con su mirada.

—¿Va usted a hablar o pretende estar el resto del viaje mirándome?

—Mirarla es muy agradable, señorita Abadeer.

Maldigo y resoplo. ¿En qué embolado me he metido? Pero como no puedo callar ni debajo del agua, le pregunto:

—¿A qué se debe esta cena?

—Me agrada su compañía.

—¿Y a cuento de qué viene la preguntita de si salgo con muchos hombres?

—Simple curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? —replico rascándome el cuello—. ¿Acaso una mujer como usted lleva una vida monacal?

—No, señorita. Yo no salgo con hombres solo con mujeres.

—Me alegra saberlo que no lleva la vida de una santa, porque yo tampoco. Mis gustos son variados, si lo quieres saber, me apetecen tanto hombres como mujeres.

—No se rasque el cuello, señorita Abadeer —me susurra, curvando sus labios—. Los ronchones…

Cansada de tanto formalismo y, más tras lo hablado, protesto. ¡De perdidos al río!

—Por favor… Llámeme Marceline o Marcie. Dejemos los formalismos para el horario de oficina. Vale, usted es mi jefa y yo le debo un respeto por ello, pero me incomoda cenar con alguien que continuamente se dirige a mí por mi apellido.

Asiente. Parece que mis palabras le han gustado. Sus labios me lanzan una sonrisa y su cara se acerca a la mía.

—Me parece perfecto, siempre y cuando usted a mí me llame Shizuru —susurra—. Es incómodo y muy impersonal cenar con una mujer que me llama por mi apellido.

Tras dar un nuevo resoplido, acepto y le tiendo la mano.

—De acuerdo, Shizuru, encantada de conocerte.

Me coge la mano y, sorprendentemente, deposita sobre ella un beso.

—Lo mismo digo, Marcie —añade en tono dulzón.

En ese instante, el coche se detiene y Tomás nos abre la puerta desde el exterior. La señora

Fujino… digo, Shizuru baja y me ofrece su mano para salir. Una vez en la calle, el chófer se monta de nuevo en el BMW y se marcha. Entonces, Shizuru me agarra de la cintura y leo un cartel que pone «Moroccio».

Entrar en aquel bonito e iluminado restaurante me pone de mejor humor. Siempre he querido entrar. Además, estoy famélica; casi no he comido al mediodía y tengo un hambre atroz. Mientras entramos, observo las mesas del lugar y, en especial, los platos que sirven los camareros. Madre mía, ¡qué pinta tiene todo! Al ver a mi acompañante, el maître sonríe y camina hacia nosotros.

—Acompáñenme —nos dice, tras saludarnos.

Shizuru me agarra de la mano y yo me dejo hacer. Observo cómo algunas de las mujeres la miran, cosa que hace que me enorgullezca de ser yo la que va de su mano. Tras cruzar la sala en la que la gente está cenando, llegamos a un espacio separado por telas doradas de satén. No puedo evitar sorprenderme, y, cuando el maître abre una de esas cortinas y nos invita a pasar, casi silbo.

Es una estancia lujosa e iluminada con velas. En un lateral hay un sillón con aspecto de cómodo y, en el centro, una redonda y bien vestida mesa para dos. Shizuru sonríe al ver mi gesto de sorpresa y observo cómo le indica con la mirada al maître que se retire. Se acerca a mí y, con galantería, retira una de las sillas para que me siente.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta.

—Sí…

En cuanto me acomodo en la silla, ella rodea la mesa y toma asiento frente a mí.

—¿Nunca has cenado aquí?

—He pasado mil veces por la puerta pero nunca he entrado. Sólo con verlo desde fuera intuyo que sus precios son prohibitivos para una secretaria como yo.

Al decir aquello, Shizuru arruga la nariz y extiende su mano sobre la mesa hasta llegar a la mía. La coge y comienza a dibujar circulitos sobre mi muñeca.

—Para ti, pocas cosas serán prohibitivas —murmura.

Eso me hace reír.

—Más de las que crees.

—Lo dudo, pequeña. Seguro que tú eres la que se pone límites.

Su mirada, su voz ronca y su manera de llamarme «pequeña» me cautivan. Me erizan el vello de todo mi cuerpo. Ella. La señora Fujino, mi jefa, me fascina a cada segundo que pasa.

Toca un botón verde que hay en un lateral de la mesa y, al cabo de unos segundos, aparece un camarero con una botella de vino. Mientras le sirve a ella, leo en su etiqueta «Flor de Pingus. Rivera del Duero». ¡Dios, si no me gusta el vino! Y me muero por una Coca-Cola fría. En cuanto el camarero le sirve, Shizuru coge la copa, la mueve, se la acerca a la nariz y le da un pequeño sorbo.

—Excelente.

El camarero vuelve a servirle y después da la vuelta a la mesa y me sirve a mí también. Me rasco.

Instantes después se va, dejándonos solos.

—Prueba el vino, Marcie. Es fantástico.

Cojo la copa, poniendo cara de circunstancias. Pero cuando voy a llevármela a la boca, siento su mano sobre la mía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunta.

—Nada.

Fujino ladea la cabeza.

—Marcie, te conozco poco, pero me estoy percatando de las ronchas que te están apareciendo en el cuello —me suelta, sorprendiéndome—. Tú misma me lo confesaste. ¿Qué pasa?

Sin poder evitarlo sonrío. Vaya con la señora Fujino, no se le escapa una.

—¿La verdad?

—Siempre —insiste.

—No me gusta el vino y me muero por una Coca-Cola fresquita.

Boquiabierta y divertida, me mira como si le hubiera dicho que «Los Teletubbies» es mi serie favorita y que Bob Esponja es mi novio.

—Este vino color rubí oscuro te gustará —murmura con una voz ronca pero dulce—. Hazlo por mí y pruébalo. Si no te agrada, por supuesto, te pediré una Coca-Cola.

Ni que decir tiene que lo pruebo rápidamente.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos de mí.

—Está rico. Mejor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Te pido la Coca-Cola?

Sonrío y niego con la cabeza. Instantes después, la cortina se vuelve a abrir y aparecen dos camareros con varios platos.

—Me tomé la libertad de decidir la cena para los dos, ¿te parece bien?

Asiento. No me queda más remedio. Y poco después disfruto de un exquisito cóctel de gambas, de un fino paté de berenjenas y, posteriormente, de un delicioso salmón a la naranja mientras charlamos. Shizuru Fujino se ha convertido de repente en una mujer con un gran sentido del humor y eso me encanta.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que una luz naranja se enciende en el lateral derecho de la estancia.

—¿Qué es eso?

Shizuru, sin necesidad de mirar, sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Algo que quizá tras el postre te enseñe.

Eso me hace sonreír y le doy un trago al vino, que, por cierto, cada vez me sabe mejor.

—¿Por qué tras el postre?

Mi pregunta parece divertirla. Me recorre con los ojos y se echa atrás en su silla.

—Porque primero quiero cenar.

No pregunto más y, cuando acabo mi salmón, los camareros entran para retirar los platos. Segundos después, entra otro camarero y deja ante mí una porción de tarta de chocolate acompañada por una bola de color rosa.

—Mmm, qué rico —y al ver que a ella no le sirven, pregunto—: ¿Tú no tomas postre?

No me contesta. Se limita a levantarse, coger su silla y sentarse a mi lado. Me altero. Es tan sexy que es imposible no pensar mil y una lujurias en ese momento. Coge la cucharita, parte un pedazo de tarta, coge helado y dice:

—Abre la boca.

Pestañeo sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?

No repite lo dicho. Me enseña la cuchara y yo, automáticamente, abro la boca. Me tiene extasiada.

Mete la cuchara lentamente en mi boca y yo cierro mis labios sobre ella. Me mira. Yo me excito y sonrío tímidamente. Nada más tragar esa delicada torta, me dispongo a decir algo, pero ella me interrumpe:

—¿Está rico?

Con mi paladar aún dulzón por el chocolate y el helado de fresa, asiento. Ella se acerca.

—¿Puedo probar?

Le digo que sí y mi sorpresa es mayúscula cuando lo que prueba son mis labios. Mi boca. Posa sus suculentos labios en los míos y los saborea. Como hizo por la mañana en el archivo, primero saca su lengua, chupa mi labio superior, luego el inferior, después un mordisquito y, al final, su sensual lengua me invade y yo cierro los ojos dispuesta a más. Cuando siento su mano sobre mi rodilla, mi respiración se acelera, pero no me muevo. Quiero más. Lentamente la sube hasta llegar a la cara interna de mis muslos y los masajea. Su mano sube hasta mis bragas y siento sus dedos en ellas. Pero, de repente, se separa de mí y regresa a su posición en la silla.

Mis mejillas queman. Arden, del mismo modo que ardo toda yo. Aquel íntimo contacto me ha puesto a cien. ¿Qué me pasa? Un beso y un simple roce de su mano han conseguido que casi tenga un orgasmo y eso me acelera el pulso. Shizuru me observa. Veo el deseo en sus ojos.

—Te desnudaría aquí mismo —murmura.

Jadeo. ¡Dios! ¡Me va a dar algo!

Quiero más y esta vez soy yo la que se lanza a besarla. Ella acepta mis labios pero, cuando lo voy a agarrar del cuello, me sujeta las manos y se separa unos milímetros de mí.

—¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? —pregunta, muy cerca de mis labios.

Esa pregunta me descoloca por completo. ¿A qué se refiere? Pero es tal el deseo que siento en ese momento por ella y quiero ser tan malota que respondo totalmente hechizada:

—Hasta donde lleguemos.

—¿Seguro?

—Bueno —murmuro acalorada—. El sado no me va.

Shizuru sonríe. Pasa las manos por debajo de mis piernas y por mi cintura y me coloca sobre sus piernas.

Voy a estallar. ¡Estoy sobre mi jefa! Mete su nariz en mi cuello y la oigo aspirar mi aroma. Mi perfume.

Aire de Loewe. Cierro los ojos y cuando los abro veo que me está mirando.

—¿Quieres saber qué significa esa luz naranja?

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la luz, que sigue encendida, y asiento. Shizuru mueve su mano y aprieta uno de los botones que hay en el lateral de la mesa. Las cortinas de raso que están bajo la luz naranja se recogen y aparece un cristal oscuro. ¿Qué es eso? Shizuru me observa. Instantes después, el cristal se aclara y veo con toda nitidez a dos mujeres sobre una mesa practicando sexo oral.

Alucinada, anonadada e incrédula miro el espectáculo que aquellas dos desconocidas nos ofrecen cuando, de pronto, Shizuru pulsa otro botón y los gemidos de esas dos mujeres resuenan en nuestro reservado. No sé qué hacer. No sé ni siquiera dónde mirar.

—¿Estás preparada para esto? —me pregunta.

La piel me arde mientras siento sus fuertes dedos cosquillearme la cintura. La miro, confundida.

—¿Por qué vemos algo así?

—Me excita mirar. ¿No te excita a ti?

No contesto. No puedo. Estoy tan bloqueada que no sé ni siquiera si sigo respirando.

—Todos tenemos nuestra pequeña parte _voyeur_. El hecho de mirar algo supuestamente prohibido, morboso o excitante nos encanta, nos estimula y nos hace querer más.

Vuelvo a dirigir mi vista hacia el cristal mientras las respiraciones de las dos mujeres retumban por la sala y entonces veo que Shizuru aprieta otro botón y las cortinas del lado izquierdo se recogen. Allí había una luz verde. Segundos después, el cristal se aclara y veo a dos hombres y a una mujer. Ella está tumbada sobre un diván. Un hombre la penetra y otro le mordisquea los pechos mientras ella, gustosa, disfruta con el momento.

—Escenas como éstas son dignas de observar —prosigue Shizuru—. Los gestos de la mujer mientras permite que disfruten de su cuerpo y su feminidad son enloquecedores. Observa su deleite… Mmmm…Disfruta con lo que le están haciendo. Se entrega gustosa a ellos, ¿no crees?

—No… lo sé.

—Las mujeres sois una continua fuente de morbo para mí. Sois deliciosas.

Con el pulso a mil, cojo el vaso de vino y me lo bebo del tirón. Estoy sedienta cuando la oigo decirme:

—Tranquila. No nos ven. Pero ellos han permitido que se los pueda observar. La luz naranja permite ver y la luz verde te invita a participar. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo?

—¿El qué?

—Participar.

—No —balbuceo histérica.

—¿Por qué?

Mi corazón late desbocado y consigo responder:

—Yo… Yo no hago cosas así.

Sus cejas se levantan y pregunta:

—¿Eres virgen?

—¡Noooooooooooo! —respondo con demasiada efusividad—. Pero yo…

—Vale. Entiendo. Tú practicas sexo tradicional, ¿verdad?

Como una tonta asiento y ella me coge la barbilla para que mire al trío que continúa con su ardoroso juego.

— Ellos también practican sexo tradicional —añade—. Sólo que a veces juegan y experimentan algo diferente. ¿De verdad que no te atrae?

Sin querer retirar mis ojos de ellos, los observo e, inconscientemente, un gemido sale de mi interior al ver el disfrute de aquella mujer. Estoy excitada.

—No… yo… —respondo.

—¿Te incomoda hablar de sexo?

La miro sorprendida. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

—Tus ojos delatan nerviosismo y tu boca deseo —insiste—. No me puedes negar que lo que ves te excita, y mucho, ¿verdad?

No respondo. Me niego. Y ella, controladora de la situación, murmura cerca de mi oído:

—Lo pasarías bien. Muy bien, Marcie. Yo me encargaría de proporcionarte todo el placer que tú quisieras. Sólo tienes que pedirlo y yo te lo daré.

Como una boba, asiento. En la vida me hubiera imaginado algo así. No sé dónde detener mi mirada.

Estoy tan excitada que hasta me da vergüenza admitirlo. El lugar, el momento y la mujer que está junto a mí no me permiten que siga pensando.

—En estos reservados, quien lo desea degusta una exquisita cena y algo más. Sólo un selecto grupo de personas podemos acceder a estas dependencias. Y, si tras la cena deseas jugar, sólo hay que pulsar este botón y los cristales desaparecerán.

De pronto me pongo histérica. Muy nerviosa. Yo no deseo nada de lo que ella me está diciendo. Intento levantarme, pero Shizuru me sujeta. No me deja moverme y, con la respiración más que acelerada, susurro:

—Quiero marcharme de aquí.

—Son sólo las once.

—Da igual… quiero irme.

—¿Por qué, Marcie? —Al ver que no contesto, añade—: Creo recordar que has dicho que estabas dispuesta a todo lo que yo quisiera.

—No me refería a eso. Yo… yo no hago esas cosas.

Sujetándome con más fuerza, me obliga a mirarla y, tras clavar sus claros ojos en los míos, murmura cerca de mi boca:

—Te sorprenderías, si lo probaras.

—Shizuru, yo no…

—Marcie, el sexo es un juego muy divertido. Sólo hay que atreverse a experimentar.

Niego con la cabeza, presa de los nervios. No quiero experimentar. Con el sexo normal que conozco, me sobra y me basta. Tras unos segundos que a mí me parecen eternos, Shizuru aprieta los botones y los gemidos desaparecen. Unos instantes después, los cristales se vuelven oscuros y las cortinas caen.

—Gracias —consigo balbucear.

Me levanta de su regazo y me mira con el rostro serio.

—Vamos, Marcie. Te llevaré a tu casa.

Media hora después y tras un extraño aunque no incómodo silencio, sólo roto por su conversación al teléfono con una mujer, llegamos a mi calle. Se baja conmigo del coche y me acompaña. Su actitud vuelve a ser fría y distante. Sube conmigo en el ascensor. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, quiero invitarla a pasar, pero me interrumpe:

—Ha sido una cena muy agradable, señorita Abadeer. Gracias por su compañía.

Dicho esto, me besa la mano y se va. Yo me quedo excitada a las once y media de la noche y sin palabras. ¿Vuelvo a ser la señorita Abadeer?

_**Creo que uds no se imaginan lo que cuesta hacer estas adaptaciones, aunque debo admitir que sirven bastante para mis propias historias ya que mejora mi redacción…**_

_**Se despide con un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

Al día siguiente, cuando llego a la oficina y entro en el despacho de mi jefa para buscar unos archivos, suspiro al recordar lo ocurrido allí el día antes. Casi no he dormido. Mi mente no ha parado de pensar en la señora Fujino y en lo sucedido entre nosotras.

Finn aparece y nos vamos juntos a desayunar. Allí se nos unen Marshall y Gumball y charlamos divertidos, mientras yo observo la puerta de la entrada a la espera de que Shizuru, la jefa, la mujer que me invitó a cenar y me puso como una moto, aparezca. Pero no lo hace. Eso me desilusiona, así que, en cuanto acabamos de desayunar, regresamos a nuestros puestos de trabajo.

Al llegar al despacho, Finn se marcha a administración. Tiene que solucionar algo que la señora Fujino le pidió el día anterior.

Dispuesta a enfrentarme a un nuevo día, enciendo mi ordenador cuando suena mi teléfono. Es de recepción para indicarme que un joven con un ramo de flores pregunta por mí. ¡¿Abadeer?! Nerviosa, me levanto de mi silla. Nunca nadie me ha mandado flores y tengo clarísimo de quién son: Fujino.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora veo que se abren las puertas del ascensor y un joven con una gorra roja y un precioso ramo mira la numeración de los despachos. Pero, al darse cuenta de que lo estoy mirando, aprieta el paso.

—¿Es usted la señorita Abadeer? —pregunta al llegar frente a mí.

Quiero gritar: «¡Sí! ¡Diosssssssssss…!».

El ramo es espectacular. Rosas amarillas preciosas. ¡Divinas!

El joven de la gorra roja me mira y, finalmente, asiento a su pregunta. Me tiende el ramo y dice:

—Firme aquí y, por favor, entréguele este ramo a la señora Lumpy Space.

La mandíbula se me cae al suelo.

¿¡Es para mi jefa!?

Mi gozo en un pozo. Mis breves segundos de felicidad por creerme alguien especial se han borrado de un plumazo. Pero sin querer dar a entender mi decepción cojo el ramo, lo miro y casi lloro. Hubiera sido tan bonito que hubiera sido para mí…

Dejo el ramo sobre mi mesa y firmo el papel que el chico me tiende. Una vez se va el mensajero, llevo las preciosas flores hasta el despacho de mi jefa. Las dejo encima de su mesa y me doy la vuelta para marcharme. Pero entonces siento que me puede la curiosidad, así que me giro, busco entre las flores la tarjeta. La abro y leo:

«Lumpy, la próxima vez, ¿repetimos? Shizuru Fujino».

Leer eso me pone furiosa. ¿Cómo que «repetimos»?

¡Por Dios! Pero si parece el anuncio de las Natillas: «¿Repetimos?».

Rápidamente dejo la notita en su sitio y salgo del despacho. Mi humor ahora es negro. Espero que nadie me tosa en las próximas horas o lo va a pagar muy caro. Me conozco y soy una mala arpía cuando me enfado.

Sin poder quitarme ese «¿Repetimos?» de la cabeza, comienzo a teclear un informe en mi ordenador, cuando aparece mi jefa.

—Buenos días, Marceline. Pasa a mi despacho —me dice, sin mirarme.

¡No! Ahora no. Pero me levanto y la sigo.

Cuando entro y cierro la puerta ella ve el ramo de flores. Lo coge. Saca la tarjeta y la veo sonreír.

¡Será imbécil! Me pica el cuello. Jodido sarpullido.

—He hablado con Roberto, de personal —me dice.

¡Ay, madre! ¿Me va a despedir?

—Va a haber cambios en la empresa. Ayer tuve una reunión muy interesante con la señora Fujino y van a cambiar algunas cosas en muchas de las delegaciones a lo largo del país y en las sucursales extranjeras.

Escuchar que tuvo una reunión interesante me molesta. Pero entonces, suena el teléfono y lo cojo rápidamente.

—Buenos días. Despacho de la señora Lumpy Space. Le atiende su secretaria, la señorita Abadeer. ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

—Buenos días, señorita Abadeer —¡Es Fujino!—. ¿Me podría pasar con su jefa?

Con el corazón a mil por hora, consigo balbucear:

—Un momento, por favor.

Ni que decir tiene que mi jefa, en cuanto le digo que es ella, aplaude, no sólo con las manos, y me indica que salga del despacho. Aunque antes de salir la oigo decir:

—Holaaaaaaaaaaa. ¿Llegaste bien a tu hotel anoche?

¿Anoche? ¡¿Anoche?! ¿Cómo que anoche?

Cierro la puerta.

Pero ¡si anoche estuvo conmigo!

Entonces, rápidamente, mi prodigiosa mente imagina lo que ocurrió. Ella era la mujer con la que hablaba en el coche. Me dejó en casa y se fue con ella. ¿Volvería al Moroccio?

Cada segundo que pasa estoy más enfadada. Pero ¿por qué? La señora Fujino y yo no tenemos nada. Sólo cenamos, me metió mano por encima de la ropa y presenciamos juntos un espectáculo sexual.

¿Eso me da derecho a estar enfadada?

Regreso a mi silla y vuelvo a teclear en el ordenador. Tengo que trabajar. No quiero pensar. En ocasiones, pensar no es bueno, y ésta es una de esas ocasiones. A la una, mi jefa sale del despacho y, tras una mirada con Finn, él se levanta y se marchan juntos. Sé lo que van a hacer. Fornicarán como conejos durante las dos horas para comer, vete a saber dónde.

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Me centro en mi trabajo.

Estoy tan cabreada que me pongo a hacerlo con mucho ímpetu y me quito de encima un montón de papeleo. Sobre las dos y media llega Óscar, uno de los vigilantes jurado que hay en la puerta de la empresa.

—Esto lo ha dejado para ti el chófer de la señora Fujino —dice, entregándome un sobre.

Boquiabierta, miro el sobre cerrado con mi nombre escrito. Asiento a Óscar, y éste se va. Me quedo un rato observando el sobre y, sin saber por qué, abro un cajón y lo guardo en él. No pienso abrirlo hasta el lunes. Es viernes. Tengo jornada continua y salgo a las tres.

El teléfono suena. Lo cojo y, tras soltar toda la parafernalia de siempre, escucho al otro lado:

—¿Has abierto el paquete que te he enviado?

¡Fujino! No respondo y ella añade:

—Te oigo respirar. Contesta.

Por mi mente pasa decirle mil cosas. La primera: «¡Mandón!». La segunda es peor.

—Señora Fujino, me acaba de llegar y he decidido dejarlo para el lunes —respondo finalmente.

—Es un regalo para ti.

—No quiero ningún regalo suyo —murmuro con un hilo de voz, sorprendida por sus palabras.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—¡Ah! Señorita Abadeer, esa contestación no me vale. Ábralo por favor.

—No —insisto.

Lo oigo resoplar… La estoy enfadando.

—Por favor, ábrelo.

—¿Y por qué tengo que abrirlo?

—Marcie, porque es un regalo que he comprado pensando en ti.

Vaya… ¿Vuelvo a ser Marcie?

Y como soy una blanda, una tonta y además una curiosa de remate, al final abro el cajón, saco el sobre y tras rasgarlo miro en su interior.

—¿Qué es esto?

Lo oigo reír.

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo.

—¿Eh? Bueno… yo…

—Te gustarán, pequeña, te lo aseguro —me interrumpe—. Uno es para casa y otro para que lo lleves en el bolso y lo puedas utilizar en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

Al escuchar el tono de su voz al decir «en cualquier momento», se me corta la respiración. ¡Dios, ya estamos otra vez!

—Estaré en tu casa a las seis —afirma antes de que yo pueda contestarle—. Te enseñaré para qué sirven.

—No, no estaré. Voy al gimnasio.

—A las seis.

La comunicación se corta y yo me quedo con cara de tonta.

Mientras oigo el pitido de la línea al otro lado del teléfono, deseo soltar por mi boca cientos de improperios. Pero sólo los escucharía yo. Ella ya no está. Enfadada, cuelgo el teléfono. Miro de nuevo dentro del sobre y leo «Vibrador Fairy. Estrella en Japón». En ese momento, mi cuerpo reacciona y resoplo. Finalmente lo guardo en el bolso y apoyo los codos en la mesa y mi cabeza entre mis manos.

—Debo parar esto —digo en voz baja—. Pero ¡ya!

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

Cuando llego a casa, mi _Ciencia _me recibe. Es un encanto. Leo la nota en que mi hermana me explica que le ha dado la medicación y sonrío. Qué mona es.

Tras quitarme la ropa me pongo algo más cómodo y me preparo algo de comer. Cocino unos ricos macarrones a la carbonara, me lleno el plato y me siento en el sofá a ver la tele mientras los devoro.

Cuando acabo con todo el plato, me recuesto en el sofá y, sin darme cuenta, me sumerjo en un sueño profundo hasta que un sonido estridente me despierta de repente. Adormilada, me levanto y el pitido vuelve a sonar. Es el telefonillo.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto, frotándome los ojos.

—Marcie. Soy Shizuru.

Entonces, me despierto rápidamente. Miro el reloj. Las seis en punto. ¡Por favor! Pero ¿cuánto he dormido? Me pongo nerviosa. Mi casa está hecha un desastre. El plato con los restos de la comida sobre la mesa, la cocina empantanada y yo tengo una pinta horrible.

—Marcie, ¿me abres? —insiste.

Quiero decirle que no. Pero no me atrevo y, tras resoplar, aprieto el botón. Rápidamente cuelgo el telefonillo. Sé que tengo un minuto y medio más o menos hasta que suene el timbre de la puerta de mi casa. Como Speedy González salto por encima del sillón. No me dejo los dientes en la mesa de milagro. Cojo el plato. Salto de nuevo el sillón. Llego a la cocina y, antes de que pueda hacer un movimiento más, oigo el timbre de mi puerta. Dejo el plato. Le echo agua para que no se vean los restos.

¡Oh, Dios, está todo sin fregar!

El timbre vuelve a sonar. Me miro en el espejo. Tengo el pelo enmarañado. Lo arreglo como puedo y corro a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abro, jadeo por las carreras que me he metido y me sorprendo al ver a Shizuru vestida con un vaquero y una blusa oscura. Está guapísima. Siento cómo su mirada me recorre y pregunta:

—¿Estabas corriendo?

Como si fuera tonta, me apoyo en la puerta. Menudas carreras me acabo de meter. Ella me mira de arriba abajo. Estoy a punto de gritarle: «¡Ya lo sé! Estoy horrible». Pero me sorprende cuando me dice:

—Me encantan tus zapatillas.

Me pongo roja como un tomate al mirar mis zapatillas de Bob Esponja que mi sobrina me regaló. Shizuru entra sin que yo la invite. _Ciencia _se acerca. Para ser un gato es muy sociable. Shizuru se agacha y lo acaricia.

A partir de ese momento _Ciencia _se convierte en su aliado.

Cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella. _Ciencia _es tan maravilloso que no puedo dejar de sonreír. Shizuru me mira, se levanta y me entrega una botella.

—Toma, preciosa. Ábrela, ponla en una cubitera con bastante hielo y coge dos copas.

Asiento sin rechistar. Ya está dando órdenes.

Al llegar a la cocina, saco la cubitera que me regaló mi padre, echo hielo en ella, abro la botella y, al meterla en el hielo, me fijo con curiosidad en las pegatinas rosas y leo «Moët Chandon Rosado».

—Dijiste que te gustaba la fresa —escucho mientras siento cómo me pasa la mano por la cintura para acercarme a ella—. En el aroma de ese champán domina el aroma de fresas silvestres. Te gustará.

Extasiada por su cercanía, cierro los ojos y asiento. Me pone como una moto. De pronto, me da la vuelta y quedo apoyada entre el frigorífico y ella. Mi respiración se agita. Ella me mira. Yo la miro y entonces hace eso que tanto me gusta. Se agacha, acerca su lengua a mi labio superior y lo repasa.

¡Dios, qué bien sabe!

Abro mi boca a la espera de que ahora me repase el labio de abajo, pero no. Me equivoco. Me levanta entre sus brazos para tenerme a su altura y luego mete su lengua directamente en mi boca con una pasión voraz.

Incapaz de seguir colgada como un chorizo, enrosco mis piernas en su cintura y, cuando ella pega su cuerpo al mio, me derrito. Sentir su excitación sobre mí me hace querer desnudarla. Pero entonces separa su boca de la mía y me pregunta:

—¿Dónde está lo que te he regalado hoy?

Vuelvo a ponerme colorada.

¿Esta mujer sólo piensa en sexo? Vale, yo también.

Sin embargo, incapaz de no responder a sus inquisidores ojos, respondo:

—Allí.

Sin soltarme, mira en la dirección que le he dicho. Camina hacia allí conmigo enlazada a su cuerpo y me suelta. Abre el sobre, saca lo que hay en él y rompe el plástico del embalaje, primero de una cosa y luego de la otra. Mientras lo hace, no me quita ojo y eso que respira con más intensidad. Me agita.

—Coge el champán y las copas.

Lo hago. Esta chica va al grano. Cuando acaba de sacar los artilugios de su embalaje camina hacia la cocina y los mete bajo el grifo. Luego, los seca con una servilleta de papel y vuelve de nuevo hacia mí y me coge de la mano.

—Llévame a tu habitación —me dice.

Dispuesta a llevarla hasta el mismísimo cielo en mis brazos si fuera necesario, la conduzco por el pasillo hasta llegar ante la puerta de mi habitación. La abro y ante nosotras queda expuesta mi bonita cama blanca comprada en Ikea. Entramos y me suelta la mano. Dejo el champán y las dos copas sobre la mesilla, mientras ella se sienta en la cama.

—Desnúdate.

Su orden me hace salir del limbo de fresas y burbujitas en el que ella me había sumergido y, todavía excitada, protesto:

—No.

Sin apartar su mirada de mí, repite sin cambiar su gesto:

—Desnúdate.

Chamuscada en el horno de emociones en el que me encuentro, niego con la cabeza. Ella asiente. Se levanta con cara de mala leche. Tira los artilugios que lleva en su mano sobre la cama.

—Perfecto, señorita Abadeer.

¡Buenoooo!

¿Volvemos a las andadas?

Al verla pasar por mi lado, reacciono y lo agarro por el brazo. Tiro de ella con fuerza.

—¿Perfecto qué, señora Fujino? —le pregunto, envalentonada.

Con gesto altivo, mira mi mano en su brazo. Entonces, la suelto.

—Cuando quiera comportarse como una mujer y no como una niña, llámeme.

Eso me enciende.

Me fastidia.

¿Quién se ha creído esa presuntuosa?

Yo soy una mujer. Una mujer independiente que sabe lo que quiere. Por ello respondo en los mismos términos:

—¡Perfecto!

Aquella contestación la desconcierta. Lo veo en sus ojos y en su mirada.

—¿Perfecto qué, señorita Abadeer?

Sin cambiar mi semblante serio, la miro e intento no desmayarme por la tensión que acumulo en mi cuerpo.

—Cuando quiera comportarse como una mujer y no creerse un ser todopoderoso al que no se le puede negar nada, quizá la llame.

¿He dicho «quizá lo llame»? Madre mía, pero ¿qué es eso de «quizá»?

Deseo a aquella mujer.

Deseo desnudarme.

Deseo que se desnude.

Deseo tenerla entre mis piernas y voy yo y le suelto: «Quizá la llame».

Una tensión endemoniada se cierne entre los dos. Ninguno parece querer dar su brazo a torcer, cuando mi mano busca la de ella y ésta, sorprendiéndome, la agarra. Lentamente y con cara de mala leche, se acerca a mí y me besa. Me pone su gesto serio.

¡Vaya, me encanta!

Me succiona los labios con deleite y yo le respondo poniéndome de puntillas. De nuevo se separa y se sienta en la cama. No hablamos. Sólo nos miramos. Me quito las zapatillas de Bob Esponja. Sin pestañear, le sigue el pantalón corto que llevo y a continuación la camiseta. Me quedo ante ella en ropa interior. Al ver que ella respira con profundidad, me siento poderosa. Eso me gusta. Me excita. Nunca he hecho una cosa así con una desconocida, pero descubro que me encanta.

Instintivamente me acerco a ella. La tiento. Veo que cierra los ojos y acerca su nariz a mis braguitas.

Doy un paso atrás y noto que se mosquea. Sonrío con malicia y ella me imita. Con una sensualidad que yo no sabía que tenía, me bajo un tirante del sujetador, luego el otro y vuelvo a acercarme a ella. Esta vez me agarra con fuerza por las nalgas y ya no puedo escapar. Vuelve a acercar su nariz a mis braguitas y me estremezco cuando siento su aliento y un dulce mordisco en mi depilado monte de Venus.

Sin hablar, levanta la cabeza y con una mano me saca del sujetador el pecho derecho. Me acerca más a ella y se mete el pezón en su boca con un gesto posesivo. ¡Dios! Estoy tan excitada que voy a gritar.

Juguetea con mi pecho mientras yo le revuelvo el pelo y la aprieto contra mí. Vuelvo a sentirme poderosa. Sensual. Voluptuosa. Me miro en los espejos de mi armario y la imagen es, como poco, intrigante. Morbosa. Cuando creo que voy a explotar, me separa de ella y, sin necesidad de que diga nada, sé lo que quiere. Me quito el sujetador y las bragas y quedo totalmente desnuda ante ella. Durante unos segundos veo cómo me recorre con su mirada hasta que dice:

—Eres preciosa.

Oír su ronca voz cargada de erotismo me hace sonreír y, cuando ella me tiende la mano, yo se la acepto. Se levanta. Me besa y siento sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Me deleito. Me tumba en la cama y me siento pequeña. Pequeñita. Shizuru Fujino me mira altiva y un gemido sale de mi interior en el momento en que ella me coge de las piernas y me las separa.

—Tranquila, Marcie, lo deseas.

Se quita la blusa, el brasier y vuelvo a gemir. Aquella mujer es impresionante con su sensual cuerpo. Aún con los pantalones puestos se pone a cuatro patas sobre mí y coge uno de los artilugios que me ha regalado.

—Cuando una mujer regala a otra un aparatito de éstos —murmura, mientras me lo enseña—, es porque quiere jugar con ella y hacerla vibrar. Desea que se deshaga entre sus manos y disfrutar plenamente de sus orgasmos, de su cuerpo y de toda ella. Nunca lo olvides. —Como siempre, asiento como una tonta y ella prosigue—: Esto es un vibrador para tu clítoris. Ahora cierra los ojos y abre las piernas para mí —susurra—. Te aseguro que tendrás un maravilloso orgasmo.

No me muevo.

Estoy asustada.

Nunca he utilizado un vibrador para el clítoris y oír lo que ella me dice me avergüenza, pero me excita.

Shizuru ve la indecisión en mis ojos. Pasa su mano delicadamente por mi barbilla y me besa. Cuando se separa de mí pregunta:

—Marcie, ¿te fías de mí?

La miro durante unos segundos. Es mi jefa. ¿Debo fiarme de ella?

Tengo miedo a lo desconocido. ¡No la conozco! Ni sé lo que me va a hacer.

Pero estoy tan excitada que, finalmente, vuelvo a asentir. Me besa e, instantes después, desaparece de mi vista. Siento cómo se acomoda entre mis piernas mientras yo miro el techo y me muerdo los labios.

Estoy muy nerviosa. Nunca he estado tan expuesta a una mujer o a un hombre. Mis relaciones hasta ese momento han sido de lo más normales y ahora, de repente, me encuentro desnuda en mi habitación, tumbada en la cama y abierta de piernas para una desconocida que encima ¡es mi jefa!

—Me encanta que estés totalmente depilada —susurra.

Me besa la cara interna de los muslos mientras con delicadeza me acaricia las piernas. Tiemblo.

Luego me las dobla y cierro los ojos para no observar la imagen grotesca que debo dar. Entonces siento sus dedos por mi vagina. Eso vuelve a estremecerme y, cuando su caliente boca se posa en ella, doy un salto. Shizuru comienza a mover su lengua como cuando lo hace sobre mi boca. Primero un lengüetazo, después otro y mis piernas, inconscientemente, se abren más. Su lengua va a mi clítoris. Lo rodea. Lo estimula y, en el momento en que se hincha, lo coge con los labios y tira de él. Jadeo.

Escucho un runrún. Un extraño ruido que pronto identifico como el vibrador. Shizuru lo pasa por la cara interna de mis muslos y tiemblo de excitación. Y, cuando lo pasa por mis labios vaginales, un electrizante gemido me hace abrir los ojos.

—Pequeña, te gustará —la oigo decirme.

Y tiene razón.

¡Me gusta!

Esa vibración, acompañada del morbo del momento, me enloquece. Con cuidado abre los pliegues de mi sexo y coloca aquel aparato sobre mi bultito, sobre mi clítoris. Me muevo. Es electrizante. Segundos después, lo retira y siento su lengua succionarme con avidez. Pocos después, su boca se retira y vuelvo a sentir la vibración. Esta vez no encima de mi clítoris, sino al lado. De pronto, un calor enorme comienza a subirme del estómago hacia arriba. Siento que voy a estallar de placer, cuando me doy cuenta de que la vibración ha subido de potencia. Ahora es más fuerte, más devastadora. Más intensa. El calor se concentra en mi cara y en mi sien. Respiro agitadamente. Nunca había sentido ese calor. Nunca me había sentido así. Me siento como una flor a punto de abrirse al mundo.

¡Voy a explotar!

Y cuando no puedo más, un gemido incontrolable sale de mi boca. Cierro las piernas y me arqueo, convulsionándome, mientras ella retira el vibrador de mi clítoris. Durante unos segundos boqueo como un pez.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Al sentir que ella se tumba sobre mí y toma mi boca resurjo de mis cenizas y la beso. La deseo. Le devoro la boca en busca de más.

—Pídeme lo que quieras —escucho que me dice mientras me sigue besando.

Su voz, su tono al decir aquella insinuante frase me excita aún más. Le tomo la palabra y toco su cinturón.

—Necesito tu piel y la mía ¡ya!

Mi petición parece convertirse en su urgencia.

Rápidamente se quita los pantalones y las bragas. Se queda totalmente desnuda ante mí y me estremezco de placer. Shizuru es impresionante. Femenina y muy sexy. Ella está preparada para mí. Alargo mi mano y la toco. Suave. Ella cierra los ojos.

—Para un segundo o no podré darte lo que quieres.

Obediente, dejo de tocarla. Coloca una de mis piernas sobre sus hombros y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos uno nuestros sexos.

—Así, pequeña, así.

Inmóvil bajo su peso, le permito unirnos y ser una.

¡Oh, sí, me gusta!

Se mueve cada vez más rápido y yo jadeo cuando bambolea las caderas.

—¿Te gusta así?

Asiento. Pero ella exige que le hable y para hasta que respondo:

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que continúe?

Deseosa de más, estiro mis manos, agarro su culo y la lanzo hacia mí. Sus ojos brillan, la veo sonreír y yo me arqueo de placer. Shizuru es poderosa y posesiva. Su mirada, su cuerpo, su sensualidad pueden conmigo y cuando comienza una serie de rápidos movimientos y siento su mirada ardiente me corro de placer. Instantes después me baja la pierna de su hombro y me la pone al lado de las suyas.

El juego continúa. Coge mis caderas con sus fuertes manos.

—Mírame, pequeña.

Abro los ojos y lo miro. Es una diosa y yo me siento una simple mortal entre sus manos.

—Quiero que me mires siempre, ¿entendido?

No puedo evitar volver a asentir como una boba y no le quito el ojo de encima mientras, enardecida de nuevo, veo cómo sus dedos se hunden una y otra vez en mi interior. Ver su expresión y su fuerza me enloquece.

Abro mis piernas todo lo que puedo para darle más cabida y noto cómo mi útero se contrae. Tras varios envites que me rompen por dentro y me revuelven por completo, Shizuru cierra los ojos y se corre tras un gruñido sexy, mientras me aprieta contra ella. Finalmente cae sobre mí.

_**Solo hoy he recibido varios mensajes que tienen contra dejar comentarios.**_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Solange Rodríguez **_


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

Desnuda y con su cuerpo sobre el mío, intento recuperar el control de mi respiración. Lo ocurrido ha sido ¡fantástico! Le acaricio la cabeza, que reposa sobre mi cuerpo, con mimo y aspiro su perfume. Es femenina y me gusta. Noto su boca sobre mi pecho y eso también me gusta. No quiero moverme. No quiero que ella se mueva. Quiero disfrutar de ese momento un segundo más. Pero entonces, ella rueda hacia el lado derecho de la cama y me mira.

—¿Todo bien, Marcie?

Digo que sí con la cabeza. Ella sonríe.

Instantes después veo que se levanta y se marcha de la habitación. Oigo la ducha. Deseo ducharme con ella pero no me ha invitado. Me siento en la cama sudorosa y veo en mi reloj digital que son las siete y media.

¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado jugando?

Minutos después aparece desnuda y mojada. ¡Apetecible! Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que coge las bragas, el brasier y se los pone.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto.

—Vestirme.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo un compromiso —responde escuetamente.

¿Un compromiso? ¿Se va y me deja así?

Irritada por su falta de tacto, tras lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotras, me pongo la camiseta y las bragas.

—¿Vas a repetir con mi jefa? —le suelto, incapaz de morderme la lengua.

Eso la sorprende.

¡Ay, Dios! Pero ¿qué he dicho?

Sin mover un solo músculo de su cara se acerca a mí, vestida únicamente con las bragas y brasier.

—Sabía que eras curiosa, pero no tanto como para leer las tarjetas que no son para ti —me dice, escrutándome con su mirada.

Eso me avergüenza. Acabo de dejar constancia de que soy una fisgona. Pero sigo mostrándome incapaz de contener mi lengua.

—Lo que tú pienses me da igual —le digo.

—No debería darte igual, pequeña. Soy tu jefa.

Con un descaro increíble, lo miro, me encojo de hombros y respondo:

—Pues me lo da, seas mi jefa o no.

Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la cocina.

Quiero agua, ¡agua! No champán con olor a fresas. Cuando me vuelvo está detrás de mí.

—¿Qué haces que no te vistes y te vas? —le pregunto sin inmutarme y levantando una ceja.

No responde. Sólo me mira, desafiante, con los ojos entornados.

Furiosa la empujo y salgo de la cocina.

Camino de vuelta a mi habitación y siento que viene detrás de mí.

—Vístete y vete de mi casa —le grito, volviéndome hacia ella—. ¡Fuera!

—Marcie… —oigo que me dice en voz baja.

—¡Ni Marcie, ni nada! Quiero que te vayas de mi casa. Pero, vamos a ver: ¿para qué has venido?

Me mira con un gesto que me impulsa a partirle la cara. Me contengo. Es mi jefa.

—Vine a lo que tú ya sabes.

—¡¿Sexo?!

—Sí. Quedé en que te enseñaría a utilizar el vibrador.

Dice eso y se queda tan tranquila.

—Pero ¿es que me crees tan tonta como para no saber cómo se utiliza? —vuelvo a gritarle, presa de los nervios.

—No, Marcie —comenta con aire distraído, mientras me sonríe—. Simplemente quería ser la primera en hacerlo.

—¿La primera?

—Sí, la primera. Porque estoy convencida de que a partir de hoy lo utilizarás muchas veces, mientras piensas en mí.

Esa seguridad me mata y, torciendo el gesto, replico, dispuesta a todo:

—Pero ¡serás creída! ¡Presumida! ¡Vanidosa y pretenciosa! ¿Tú quién te crees que eres? ¿El ombligo del mundo y la mujer más irresistible de la Tierra?

Con una tranquilidad que me desconcierta, responde mientras se pone el pantalón:

—No, Marcie. No me creo nada de eso. Pero he sido la primera que ha jugado con un vibrador en tu cuerpo. Eso, te guste o no, nunca lo podrás obviar. Y aunque en un futuro juegues sola o con otras mujeres u hombres, siempre… sabrás que yo fui la primera.

Escucharla decir aquello me excita.

Me calienta.

¿Qué me pasa con esta mujer?

Pero no estoy dispuesta a caer en su influjo.

—Vale, habrás sido la primera. Pero la vida es muy larga y te aseguro que no serás la única. El sexo es algo estupendo en esta vida y siempre lo he disfrutado con quien he querido, cuando he querido y como he querido. Y tiene razón, señora Fujino. Le tengo que dar las gracias por algo. Gracias por no regalarme unas insulsas rosas y regalarme un vibrador que estoy segura que me resultará de gran ayuda cuando esté practicando sexo con otras personas. Gracias por alegrar mi vida sexual.

La oigo resoplar. Bien. La estoy cabreando.

—Un consejo —me replica, contra todo pronóstico—. Lleva el otro vibrador que te he regalado siempre en el bolso. Tiene forma de barra de labios y reúne toda la discreción para que nadie, excepto tú, sepa lo que es. Estoy segura de que te será de gran utilidad y que encontrarás sitios discretos para utilizarlo sola o en compañía.

Eso me descoloca. Esperaba que me mandara a freír espárragos, no aquello.

Malhumorada, me dispongo a sacar a la arpía mal hablada que hay en mí, cuando me coge por la cintura y me atrae hacia ella. La miro y, por un momento, me siento tentada a subir la rodilla y darle un buen golpe. Pero no. No puedo hacer eso. Es la señora Fujino y me gusta mucho. Entonces, me coge de la barbilla y me hace mirarla a los ojos. Y antes de que pueda hacer o decir nada, saca su lengua y me la pasa por el labio superior. Después me succiona el inferior, murmura:

—¿Quieres que te folle?

Quiero decirle que no.

Quiero que se vaya de mi casa.

¡La odio por cómo me utiliza!

Pero mi cuerpo no responde. Se niega a hacerme caso. Sólo puedo seguir mirándola mientras un deseo inmenso crece con fuerza en mi interior y yo ya no me reconozco. ¿Qué me pasa?

—Marcie, responde —exige.

Convencida de que sólo puedo contestar que sí, asiento y ella, sin miramientos, me da la vuelta entre sus brazos. Me hace caminar ante ella hasta el aparador de mi habitación. Me planta las manos en él y me inclina hacia adelante.

—Separa las piernas —susurra en mi oído.

Mis piernas tienen vida propia y hacen lo que ella pide mientras me acaricia el trasero con una mano y con la otra se enreda mi pelo para tenerme bien sujeta.

—Sí, pequeña, así.

Y, sin más, con una fuerte embestida me penetra con sus dedos y oigo un ahogado gemido en mi cuello. Eso me aviva. Luego, me da un azotito exigente. ¡Me gusta!

Me agarro al aparador y siento que las piernas me flojean. Ella debe notar mi debilidad porque me agarra por la cintura con el brazo que tiene libre a modo posesivo y comienza a mover sus dedos con intensidad increíble dentro y fuera de mí. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

En aquella posición y sin tacones, me siento pequeña ante ella, es más, me siento como una muñeca a la que mueven en busca de placer. De pronto, las embestidas paran de ritmo y su mano abandona mi cadera y baja hasta mi vagina. Busca el clítoris. Eso me hace jadear.

—Otro día —me dice—, te follaré mientras te masturbo con lo que te he regalado.

Le digo que sí. Quiero que lo haga. Quiero que lo haga ya. No quiero que se vaya. Quiero… quiero…

Sus movimientos se hacen cada segundo más lentas y yo me muevo nerviosa, incitándola a que suba el ritmo. Ella lo sabe. Lo intuye y pregunta cerca de mi oreja con su voz ronca.

—¿Más?

—Sí… sí… Quiero más.

Una nueva movimiento fuerte que llega hasta el fondo. Jadeo por el placer.

—¿Qué más quieres? —añade, mientras aprieta los dientes.

—Más.

Grito de placer.

—Sé clara, pequeña. Estás húmeda y caliente. ¿Qué quieres?

Mi mente funciona a una velocidad desbordante. Sé lo que quiero, así que, sin importarme lo que piense de mí, suplico:

—Quiero que me folles fuerte. Quiero que…

Un grito escapa de mi boca al sentir cómo mis palabras lo avivan. La siento jadear. La vuelven loca.

Sus movimientos fuertes y profundos comienzan de nuevo y yo me arqueo dispuesta a más y más, hasta que llega el clímax. Segundos después, ella explota también y suelta un gemido de placer mientras me ensarta por última vez. Agotada y satisfecha, me agarro con fuerza al mueble. La siento apoyado en mi espalda y eso me reconforta.

Al cabo de un rato me incorporo y suspiro mientras me doy aire. Tengo calor. En esa ocasión soy yo la que se marcha directa a la ducha, donde disfruto en soledad de cómo el agua resbala por mi cuerpo.

Me demoro más de lo normal. Sólo espero que ella no esté cuando salga. Sin embargo, cuando lo hago lo veo apaciblemente sentado en la cama con la copa de champán en la mano.

Mi gesto es un poema. Me doy cuenta de que mi ceño está fruncido y mi boca, tensa.

La miro. Me mira y, cuando veo que ella va a decir algo, levanto la mano para interrumpirla:

—Estoy cabreada. Y cuando estoy cabreada mejor que no hables. Por lo tanto, si no quieres que saque la Cruella de Vil que llevo dentro, coge tus cosas y márchate de mi casa.

Me toma de la mano.

—¡Suéltame!

—No. —Tira de mí hasta dejarme entre sus piernas—. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿Vas a responder continuamente con monosílabos?

La carbonizo con la mirada.

Frunzo mis ojos y siseo con ganas de arrancarle aquella sonrisita de autosuficiencia de la boca:

—¿Qué parte de «Estoy cabreada» no has entendido?

Me suelta. Da un trago a su copa y, tras saborearla, susurra:

—¡Ah! Las chilenas y vuestro maldito carácter. ¿Por qué son así?

Le voy a… Le voy a dar un golpe.

Juro que como diga algo más le estampo la botella de etiqueta rosa en la cabeza, aunque sea mi jefa.

—De acuerdo, pequeña, me iré. Tengo una cita. Pero regresaré mañana a la una. Te invito a comer y, a cambio, tú me enseñarás algo de Santiago, ¿te parece?

Con un gesto serio que incluso el mismísimo Robert De Niro sería incapaz de poner, la miró y gruño:

—No. No me parece. Que te enseñe Santiago otra chilena. Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar contigo de turismo.

Y vuelve a hacerlo. Se acerca a mí, pone sus labios frente a mi boca, saca su lengua, recorre mi labio superior y añade:

—Mañana pasaré a buscarte a la una. No se hable más.

Abro la boca estupefacta y resoplo. Ella sonríe.

Quiero mandarla a la mierda, pero no puedo. El hipnotismo de sus ojos no me deja. Finalmente, mientras tira de mí en dirección a la puerta dice:

—Que pases una buena noche, Marcie. Y si me echas de menos, ya tienes con qué jugar.

Poco después se va de mi casa y yo me quedo como una imbécil mirando la puerta.

**Un abrazo **

**Solange Rodríguez**


	8. Chapter 8

**8 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

Estoy dormida como un tronco cuando oigo el sonido de la puerta de mi casa al abrirse. Salto de la cama ¿Qué hora es? Miro el reloj de mi mesilla. Las once y siete. Me tumbo de nuevo en la cama. No quiero saber quién es hasta que, de pronto, una pequeña bomba cae sobre mí y grita:

—¡Hola, tiiiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mi sobrina Morita.

Maldigo en silencio, pero luego miro a la pequeña y la agarro para besarla con amor.

Adoro a mi sobrina. Pero cuando mis ojos se cruzan con los de mi hermana, mi mirada dice de todo menos bonita. Veinte minutos después y recién salida de la ducha, entro en el comedor en pijama. Mi hermana está preparando algo de desayuno mientras mi pequeña Morita, apapacha entre sus brazos al pobre _Ciencia _y ve los dibujos de la televisión.

Entro en la cocina, me siento en la encimera y pregunto:

—¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa un sábado a las once de la mañana?

Mi hermana me mira y pone un café ante mí.

—Me engaña —me dice.

Sorprendida por sus palabras, me dispongo a contestarle, pero ella baja la voz para que Morita no la oiga y prosigue:

—Acabo de descubrir que el sinvergüenza de mi marido ¡me engaña! Me paso media vida a régimen, yendo al gimnasio, cuidándome para estar siempre estupenda y ¡ese desgraciado me engaña! Pero no, esto no va a quedar así. Te juro que voy a contratar al mejor abogado que encuentre y le voy a sacar hasta los riñones por maricón. Te juro que…

Necesito un segundo. Tiempo muerto. Levanto la mano y pregunto:

—¿Por qué sabes que te engaña?

—Lo sé y punto.

—No me sirve esa respuesta —insisto cuando la pequeña entra en la cocina.

—Mami, voy al baño.

Bonnie asiente y dice:

—Oye, no te olvides de lavar tus manos, ¿ok?

La pequeña desaparece de nuestra vista.

—Ayer Pili, la madre de la amiguita de Morita —continúa—, me confesó que descubrió que su marido la engañaba cuando éste comenzó a comprarse él mismo la ropa. Y justamente, Alfredo hace dos días se compró una camisa ¡y unos calzoncillos!

Eso me deja patitiesa. No sé qué decir. Efectivamente, se dice que uno de los síntomas para desconfiar en un hombre es ése. Pero claro, tampoco se puede decir que eso sea una tónica general en todos. Y menos en mi cuñado. Que no, que no me lo imagino.

—Pero, Bonnie, eso no quiere decir nada mujer…

—Sí. Eso quiere decir mucho.

—¡Anda ya, exagerada!—río para quitarle importancia.

—De exagerada nada. Me mira de forma extraña… como si quisiera decirme algo y… cuando hacemos el amor, él…

—No quiero saber más—la interrumpo. Pensar en mi cuñado en plan caliente no me apetece.

Entonces, mi sobrina irrumpe en la cocina y pregunta:

—Tía… ¿por qué este pintalabios no pinta pero tiembla?

Al escuchar eso creo morir. Rápidamente miro a la pequeña y veo que trae en las manos el vibrador en forma de pintalabios que Shizuru me ha regalado. Salto de la encimera y se lo quito. Mi hermana, como está en su mundo, ni se entera. Menos mal. Me guardo el jodido pintalabios en el primer sitio que encuentro. En las bragas.

—Es un pintalabios de broma, Morita. ¿No lo has visto?

La pequeña suelta una risotada y yo me parto. Bendita inocencia. Mi hermana nos mira y mi sobrina dice:

—Tía, no te olvides de la fiesta del martes.

—No lo haré, cariño —murmuro, mientras le acaricio la cabeza con ternura.

Mi sobrina me mira con sus ojitos castaños, tuerce la boca y dice:

—He discutido otra vez con Alicia. Es tonta y no pienso volver a hablar con ella en la vida.

Alicia es la mejor amiga de mi sobrina. Pero son tan diferentes que no paran de discutir, aunque luego no pueden vivir la una sin la otra. Yo soy su intermediaria.

—¿Por qué discutieron?

Morita resopla y pone sus ojitos en blanco.

—Porque le dejé una película y ella dice que es mentira —susurra—. Me llamó tonta y cosas peores y yo me enfadé. Pero ayer me trajo la película, me pidió perdón y yo no la perdoné.

Sonrío. Mi pequeña demonio y sus grandes problemas.

—Morita, sabes que siempre te digo que cuando quieres a una persona hay que intentar solucionar los problemas, ¿no? ¿Tú quieres a Alicia?

—Sí.

—Y si te ha pedido perdón por su error, ¿por qué no la perdonas?

—Porque estoy enojada con ella.

—Vale, entiendo tu enojo, pero ahora debes pensar si tu enojo es tan importante como para dejar de ser amiga de una persona a la que quieres y que encima te ha pedido disculpas. Piénsalo, ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo, tía. Lo pensaré.

Segundos después la pequeña desaparece en el interior de mi piso.

—¿Se puede saber qué te has guardado en el pantalón? —pregunta Bonnie.

—Ya lo he dicho. Un pintalabios de broma —río al recordar que está dentro de mis bragas.

Convencida o no, acepta lo dicho y no pide más explicaciones. Eso me alegra. Media hora después, tras haber despotricado todo lo habido y por haber contra mi cuñado, mi hermana y mi sobrina se van y me dejan tranquila en casa.

Miro el reloj. Las doce y cinco minutos.

Entonces recuerdo que Shizuru me vendrá a buscar y maldigo. No pienso salir con ella. Que salga con la que tuvo la cita anoche. Voy a mi habitación, cojo mi móvil y, sorprendida, me doy cuenta de que tengo un mensaje. Es de Shizuru.

«Recuerda. A la una paso a buscarte.»

Eso me enfurece.

Pero ¿quién se ha creído ésta que es para ocupar mi tiempo? Le respondo:

«No pienso salir.»

Tras enviárselo, suspiro aliviada, pero mi alivio dura poco cuando el teléfono suena y leo:

«Pequeña, no me hagas enfadar».

¿Que no la haga enfadar?

Esta tipa es de todo, menos bonita. Y, antes de que le conteste, mi móvil pita de nuevo.

«Por tu bien, te espero a la una.»

Leer aquello me hace sonreír.

¡Será impertinente…! Así que decido responderle:

«Por su bien, señora Fujino, no venga. No estoy de humor».

Mi móvil inmediatamente pita de nuevo.

«Señorita Abadeer, ¿quiere enfadarme?»

Boquiabierta, miro la pantalla y respondo:

«Lo que quiero es que se olvide de mí».

Dejo el móvil sobre la encimera, pero suena de nuevo. Rápidamente lo cojo.

«Tienes dos opciones. La primera, enseñarme Santiago y disfrutar del día conmigo. Y la segunda enfadarme y soy tu JEFA. Tú decides.»

Me atraganto. Su abuso de autoridad me enardece pero me excita.

¿Seré imbécil?

Con las manos temblorosas, vuelvo a dejarlo sobre la encimera. No pienso contestarle. Pero el móvil pita de nuevo y yo, curiosa de mí, leo lo que pone:

«Elige opción».

Enfadada, maldigo por lo bajo.

Me la imagino sonriendo mientras escribe aquello. Eso me enfada aún más. Suelto el teléfono. No pienso contestar y tres segundos después vuelve a pitar. Leo:

«Estoy esperando y mi paciencia no es infinita».

Desesperada, me acuerdo de todos sus antepasados. Y al final contesto:

«A la una estaré preparada».

Espero su respuesta, pero no llega. Convencida de que me estoy metiendo en un juego al que no debería jugar, me preparo otro café y, cuando miro el reloj del microondas, veo que marca la una menos veinte. Sin tiempo que perder, corro por la casa.

**Un abrazo **

**Solange Rodríguez**


	9. Chapter 9

**9 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

¿Qué me pongo?

Al final, me calzo unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de los Guns'n'Roses que me regaló mi amiga Ana. Me sujeto el pelo en una coleta alta y a la una suena el telefonillo. ¡Qué puntual! Convencida de que es ella, no contesto. Que vuelva a llamar. Diez segundos después lo hace. Sonrío. Descuelgo el telefonillo y pregunto distraída:

—¿Sí?

—Baja. Te espero.

Ni buenos días, ni nada.

¡Doña Mandona ha regresado!

Tras besar a _Ciencia _en la cabeza, salgo de mi casa deseosa de que mi aspecto con vaqueros no le guste nada de nada y decida no salir conmigo. Pero me quedo a cuadros cuando llego a la calle y la veo vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra junto a un impresionante Ferrari rojo que me deja helada. ¡Si la pilla mi padre!

La sonrisa vuelve a mi boca. ¡Me encanta!

—¿Es tuyo? —pregunto, acercándome hasta ella.

Se encoge de hombros y no contesta.

Asumo que es alquilado y me enamoro a primera vista de aquella impresionante máquina. Lo acaricio con mimo mientras siento que ella me mira.

—¿Me dejas conducirlo? —le pregunto.

—No.

—Por favor, yaaaaaaaaaaaa —insisto—. No seas aguafiestas y déjame. Mi padre tiene un taller y te aseguro que sé hacerlo.

Shizuru me mira. Yo la miro también. Ella resopla y yo sonrío. Finalmente niega con la cabeza.

—Enséñame Santiago y, si te portas bien, quizá luego te permita conducirlo. —Eso me emociona y prosigue—: Yo conduciré y tú me dirás dónde ir. Así que, ¿dónde vamos?

Me quedo pensando un rato, pero en seguida le contesto:

—¿Qué te gustaría conocer?

No responde.

—No sé nada de Santiago, así que estoy a tú disposición.

Así que le doy unas indicaciones y nos sumergimos en el tráfico. Mientras ella conduce, disfruto del hecho de ir en un Ferrari. ¡Qué pasada! Subo la música de la radio. Me encanta esa canción de Juanes. Él la baja. Vuelvo a subirla. Ella vuelve a bajarla.

—Vamos a ver, ¡que no escucho la canción! —protesto.

—¿Estás sorda?

—No… no estoy sorda, pero un poquito de música dentro de un auto no viene mal.

—¿Y también tienes que cantar?

Esa pregunta me pilla tan de sorpresa que respondo:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿que tú no cantas nunca?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Tuerce el gesto mientras lo piensa… lo piensa… y lo piensa.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé —contesta, finalmente.

Sorprendida por aquello, la miro y añado:

—Pues la música es algo maravilloso en la vida. Mi madre siempre decía que la música amansa las fieras y que las letras de muchas canciones pueden ser tan significativas para el ser humano que incluso nos pueden ayudar a aclarar muchos sentimientos.

—Hablas de tu madre en pasado. ¿Por qué?

—Murió de cáncer hace unos años.

Shizuru toca mi mano.

—Lo siento, Marcie —murmura.

Le hago un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza, y, sin querer dejar de hablar de mi madre, añado:

—A ella le encantaba cantar y a mí me pasa igual.

—¿Y no te da vergüenza cantar delante de mí?

—No, ¿por qué? —respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

—No lo sé, Marcie, quizá por pudor.

—¡Qué va! Soy una loca de la música y me paso el día canturreando. Por cierto, te lo recomiendo.

Vuelvo a subir la música y, demostrándole la poca vergüenza que tengo, muevo los hombros y canturreo:

_Tengo la camisa negra, porque negra tengo el alma._

_Yo por ti perdí la calma y casi pierdo hasta mi cama._

_Cama cama caman baby, te digo con disimulo._

_Que tengo la camisa negra y debajo tengo el difunto._

Finalmente, veo que la comisura de sus labios se curva. Eso me proporciona seguridad y continúo cantando, canción tras canción. Al llegar al centro de Santiago, metemos el coche en un estacionamiento subterráneo y la miro con tristeza mientras nos alejamos de él. Shizuru se da cuenta de ello y se acerca a mi oído.

—Recuerda. Si eres buena, te dejaré conducirlo —susurra.

Mi gesto cambia y un aleteo de felicidad me cubre por completo cuando la oigo reír. ¡Vaya! ¡Sabe reír! Tiene una risa muy bonita. Algo que no utiliza mucho, pero que las pocas veces que lo hace me encanta. Tras salir del estacionamiento, me coge de la mano con seguridad. Eso me sorprende y, como me agrada, no la retiro. Caminamos y llegamos hasta la plaza de Armas. Veo que la maravilla todo lo que ve mientras continuamos nuestro caminamos hacia el Palacio de la Moneda. Cuando llegamos está cerrado y, como las tripas nos comienzan a rugir, le propongo comer en un restaurante italiano de unos amigos míos.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, mis amigos nos saludan encantados. Rápidamente nos acomodan en una mesita algo alejada del resto y, tras pedir los platos, nos traen algo de beber.

—¿Es buena la comida de aquí?

—La mejor. Giovanni y Pepa cocinan muy bien.

Diez minutos después, lo comprueba ella misma al degustar una mozzarella de búfala con tomate que sabe a gloria.

—Muy rico.

Pincha un nuevo trozo y me lo ofrece. Yo lo acepto.

—¿Lo ves? —trago—. Te lo dije…

Asiente. Pincha de nuevo y me vuelve a ofrecer. Vuelvo a aceptarlo y entro en su juego. Pincho yo y le ofrezco a ella. Ambas comemos de la mano de la otra sin importarnos lo que piensen a nuestro alrededor.

Acabada la mozzarella, se limpia la boca con la servilleta y me mira.

—Tengo que hacerte una proposición —me dice.

—Mmmm… Conociéndote, seguro que será indecente.

Sonríe ante mi comentario. Me toca la punta de la nariz con su dedo y dice:

—Voy a estar en Chile durante un tiempo y después regresaré a Japón. Me imagino que sabrás que mi padre murió hace tres semanas… Me quiero encargar de visitar todas las delegaciones que mi empresa tiene en Chile. Necesito saber la situación de las mismas, ya que quiero ampliar el negocio a otros países. Hasta el momento era mi padre quien se ocupaba de todo y… bueno… ahora el mando lo llevo yo.

—Siento lo de tu padre. Recuerdo haber oído…

—Escucha, Marcie —me interrumpe. No me deja profundizar en su vida—. Tengo varias reuniones en distintas ciudades chilenas y me gustaría que me acompañaras. Sabes hablar y escribir perfectamente en japonés e inglés y necesito que, tras las reuniones, envíes varios documentos a mi sede en Japón. El jueves tengo que estar en Calama y…

—No puedo. Tengo mucho trabajo y…

—Por tu trabajo no te preocupes. La jefa soy yo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que deje todo y te acompañe en tus viajes? —le pregunto, boquiabierta.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Finn? Él era el secretario de tu padre.

—Te prefiero a ti. —Y al ver mi gesto añade—: Vendrías en calidad de secretaria. Tus vacaciones se aplazarían hasta que regresáramos y después podrías tomarlas. Y, por supuesto, tus honorarios por este viaje serán los que tú marques.

—¡Ufff…! No me tientes con mis honorarios o me aprovecharé de ti.

Apoya los codos sobre la mesa. Junta las manos. Deja caer la barbilla sobre ellas y murmura:

—Aprovéchate de mí.

El labio me tiembla.

No quiero entender lo que ella me está proponiendo. O al menos no quiero entenderlo como yo lo estoy entendiendo. Pero como soy incapaz de callar hasta debajo del agua, le pregunto:

—¿Me vas a pagar por estar conmigo?

Al decir aquello me mira fijamente y responde:

—Te voy a pagar por tu trabajo, Marcie. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

Nerviosa, el estómago se me cierra y vuelvo a preguntar. Esta vez en un susurro, para que nadie nos oiga:

—¿Y mi trabajo cuál se supone que será?

Sin inmutarse, clava sus impresionantes ojos en mí y aclara:

—Te lo acabo de explicar, pequeña. Serás mi secretaria. La persona que se ocupe de enviar a las oficinas centrales de Japón todo lo que hablemos en esas reuniones.

Mi mente comienza a dar vueltas pero, antes de que pueda decir nada más, me coge de la mano.

—No te voy a negar que me atraes. Me excita sorprenderte y más aún oírte gemir. Pero créeme que lo que te estoy proponiendo es totalmente decente.

Eso me excita y me hace reír. De pronto, me siento como Demi Moore en la película _Una proposición indecente_.

—En los hoteles, ¿habitaciones separadas? —pregunto.

—Por supuesto. Ambas tendremos nuestro propio espacio. Tienes para pensarlo hasta el martes. Ese día necesito una respuesta o me buscaré a otra secretaria.

En ese momento llega Giovanni con una impresionante pizza cuatro estaciones y la coloca en el centro. Después se va. El olor a especias me abre el estómago y sonrío. Ella me imita y a partir de ese momento no volvemos a mencionar la conversación. Se lo agradezco. Tengo que pensarlo. Así que nos limitamos a disfrutar de una estupenda comida.

*cuico: clase alta, guiro etc

**Espero les guste el capitulo **

**Un abrazo **

**Solange Rodríguez**


	10. Chapter 10

**10 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

Tras salir del restaurante, Shizuru vuelve a cogerme de la mano con un gesto posesivo, y yo me dejo llevar. Cada vez me gustan más las sensaciones que me provoca, a pesar de que estoy algo desconcertada por su proposición.

Una parte de mí quiere rechazarla, pero otra parte quiere aceptarla. Me gusta Shizuru. Me gustan sus besos. Me gusta cómo me toca y sus juegos. Caminamos en busca de la sombra por los jardines mientras hablamos de mil cosas, aunque de ninguna en profundidad.

—¿Te apetece venir a mi hotel? —me pregunta de repente.

—¿Ahora?

Me mira. Recorre mi cuerpo con lujuria y susurra con voz ronca:

—Sí. Ahora. Estoy alojada en el hotel W.

El estómago se me contrae. Ir a una habitación con Shizuru supone ¡lo que supone! Sexo… sexo… y sexo. Y, tras mirarla unos segundos, le digo que sí con la cabeza, convencida de que es eso lo que quiero con ella. Sexo. Caminamos de la mano hasta el estacionamiento.

—¿Me dejarás conducir?

Me mira con sus inquietantes ojos y acerca su boca a mi oído.

—¿Has sido buena?

—Buenísima.

—¿Y vas a volver a cantar?

—Con toda seguridad.

La oigo reír, pero no contesta. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento y paga el ticket, vuelve a mirarme y me entrega las llaves.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, pequeña.

Emocionada, doy un salto a lo Rocky Balboa que vuelve a hacerla sonreír. Me pongo de puntillas y la beso en los labios. Esta vez soy yo quien le agarra de la mano y tira de ella en busca del Ferrari.

—¡Uooooooooo! —grito, emocionada.

Shizuru se monta y se pone el cinturón.

—Bien, Marcie —me dice—. Todo tuyo.

Dicho y hecho.

Arranco el motor y pongo la radio. En seguida, la música de Maroon 5 llena el interior del vehículo y, antes de que él toque el volumen, lo miro y murmuro:

—Ni se te ocurra bajarlo.

Pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe. Está de buen humor. Salimos del estacionamiento y me siento como si fuera una guerrera amazónica con aquel impresionante coche entre mis manos. Sé dónde está el hotel W, pero antes decido darme una vueltecita por la autopista. Shizuru no habla, simplemente me observa y aguanta estoicamente el volumen de la radio y mis cánticos. Media hora después, cuando me doy por satisfecha, aminoro la marcha y salgo de la autopista para dirigirme al hotel W.

—¿Contenta por el paseo?

—Mucho —respondo, emocionada por haber conducido semejante coche.

Sus manos me cosquillean las piernas y noto que se paran sobre mi monte de Venus. Hace circulitos sobre él y me humedezco al instante. Escandalizada, quiero cerrar las piernas.

—Espero que dentro de media hora estés todavía más contenta —me dice.

Eso me hace reír mientras noto sus manos juguetonas apretando mi sexo a través del jeans. Eso me pone más y más, y, cuando llegamos a la puerta del hotel y nos bajamos del coche, me agarra de la mano, me quita las llaves y se las entrega al portero. Después tira de mí hasta llegar a los ascensores. Una vez en su interior, el ascensorista no necesita preguntarnos nada: sabe perfectamente dónde nos tiene que llevar. Al llegar a la última planta, se abren las puertas del ascensor y leo: «Suite Royal».

Al entrar, respiro el lujo y el glamur en estado puro. Muebles color café, jardín japonés… Entonces me doy cuenta de que hay dos puertas en la suite. Las abro y descubro dos fantásticas habitaciones con enormes camas _king size_.

—¿Por qué utilizas una suite doble?

Shizuru se acerca a mí y se apoya en la pared.

—Porque en una habitación juego y en la otra duermo —murmura.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta llaman mi atención y entra un hombre de mediana edad. Shizuru lo mira y dice:

—Tráiganos fresas, chocolate y un buen champán francés. Lo dejo a su elección.

El hombre asiente y se marcha. Yo todavía estoy en estado de shock mientras observo el placer de lo exclusivo. Nos alejamos unos metros de la puerta y caminamos por la habitación. Yo me dirijo directamente a una terraza. Abro las puertas y salgo.

Pronto siento a Shizuru detrás de mí. Me coge por la cintura y me aprieta contra ella. Después baja su cabeza y siento sus labios repartir cientos de dulces besos por mi cuello. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Noto sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y cómo éstas se agarran con fuerza a mis pechos. Los masajea y comienzo a vibrar. Ha sido entrar en la habitación y ya siento que me quiere poseer. La apremia la prisa. La apremia hacerlo ya.

—Shizuru, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí.

A cada segundo que pasa me siento más húmeda por las cosas que me hace sentir.

—¿Por qué vas tan de prisa?

Me mira… me mira… me mira y, finalmente, dice:

—Porque no quiero perderme nada y menos aún tratándose de ti. —Un jadeo sale por mi boca y ahora es ella quien pregunta—: ¿Llevas el vibrador en el bolso?

Al recordarlo maldigo en silencio.

—No —respondo.

Ella no contesta y, sin que yo me mueva, noto que me desabrocha el botón del vaquero y me baja la cremallera. Introduce su mano bajo mis bragas, traspasa mi húmeda hendidura, posa un dedo sobre mi clítoris y comienza a moverlo. Lo estimula.

—Dije que siempre lo llevaras encima, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí.

—¡Ah, pequeña…! Debes recordar los consejos que te doy si quieres que podamos disfrutar plenamente del sexo.

Asiento, totalmente subyugada, cuando su dedo se para y lo saca lentamente de debajo de mis bragas.

Quiero pedirle que continúe. En cambio, me acerca el dedo a la boca.

—Quiero que sepas cómo sabes. Quiero que entiendas por qué estoy loca por volver a devorarte.

Sin necesidad de nada más, muevo el cuello y meto su dedo en mi boca. El sabor de mi sexo es salado.

—Hoy, señorita Abadeer —vuelve a murmurar en mi oído—, pagarás por no haber traído el vibrador y haber frustrado uno de mis juegos.

—Lo siento y…

—No. No lo sientas, pequeña —murmura—. Jugaremos a otra cosa. ¿Te atreves?

—Sí… —suspiro, más excitada a cada instante que pasa.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí…

—¿Sin límites?

—Sado no.

La oigo sonreír, cuando vuelven a escucharse unos golpes en la puerta. Shizuru se aparta de mí y, al volverme, veo que un camarero nos trae una preciosa mesa de cristal y plata con lo que había pedido.

Shizuru descorcha el champán, sirve dos copas y, acercándome una, brinda conmigo.

—Brindemos por lo bien que lo vamos a pasar jugando, señorita Abadeer.

La miro. Me mira.

Siento cómo mi cuerpo reacciona ante la palabra «juego». Si viera esa mirada suya en Facebook no dudaría en darle al «Me gusta». Al final sonrío, choco mi copa contra la suya y asiento con toda la seguridad que puedo.

—Brindo por ello, señora Fujino.

**Yo sé que esperar que clases de "juegos" le gusta a Shizuru es una tortura, pero imaginen lo que es para mi escribir de estos juegos.**

**Un abrazo**

**Solange Rodríguez**


	11. Chapter 11

**11 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

**Antes de comenzar el capítulo quiero agradecer a Daniela Himemiya, por la crítica que hizo, me agrada que digan si me equivoco o algo no se entiende, es la única forma que yo tengo para mejorar, de lo contrario puedo seguir cometiendo los mismos errores y no es la idea.**

**Lo otro Shizuru en esta adaptación si tiene una personalidad masculina que con el paso de la historia va a sufrir algunos cambios. **

**Bueno sin aburrirlas más vamos a lo que les interesa.**

Entre risas, insinuaciones y tocamientos nos bebemos casi toda la botella de champán mientras estamos en la bonita y enorme terraza de la suite. Santiago está a mis pies y me encanta mirar a mí alrededor. Todavía le doy vueltas a la proposición que me hizo en el restaurante.

¿Debería aceptarla o rechazarla por lo que significa?

Me encuentro algo achispada. No estoy acostumbrada a beber y menos aún champán. Shizuru habla con alguien por el móvil y la observo. Vestida con esos jeans de cintura baja y la camiseta negra me pone a cien. Es guapísima. Es la típica mujer de ojos claros y pelo largo que, si la ves, no puedes evitar mirarlo. Me sorprendo al ver que no lleva ningún tatuaje. Hoy casi todas las mujeres de su edad tienen uno. Aunque casi que me alegro, porque, con lo que me gustan a mí los tatuajes, se lo estaría chupando todo el día.

Recorro con lascivia su cuerpo. Me detengo en la parte superior de sus vaqueros y entonces me doy cuenta de que tiene desabrochado el primer botón. Me pone. Me excita. Me incita. Me provoca. Instantes después, suelta el móvil y se dirige hacia la cubitera. Me mira y sonríe. Calor. Tengo mucho calor. Sirve unas últimas copas y deja la botella vacía boca abajo. Se acerca a mí, me entrega mi copa y murmura besándome la frente:

—Pasemos al dormitorio.

Los nervios de nuevo se apoderan de mí y siento que mi sexo se contrae. Voy a ponerme los tacones pero ella dice que no, así que le hago caso.

Ha llegado el momento que llevo deseando, anhelando e imaginando desde que la vi esperándome en la puerta de mi casa con el Ferrari.

Cuando entramos en uno de los preciosos y espaciosos dormitorios, clavo mis ojos en la enorme cama. Una _king size_. Shizuru se mueve por la habitación y, de repente, una sensual música nos envuelve. Se sienta y apoya una mano en la cama. Con la otra sujeta la copa y le da un trago.

—¿Estás preparada para jugar, pequeña?

Mis partes bajas se contraen por la anticipación y siento cómo me humedezco. Viéndola así, tan sexy, tan …, tan… me faltan palabras para explicar… Estoy dispuesta para todo lo que ella quiera y consigo responder:

—Sí.

La veo asentir.

Se levanta. Abre un cajón.

Saca dos pañuelos de seda negros, una cámara de vídeo y unos guantes. Eso me sorprende y me asusta al mismo tiempo. Pero, incapaz de moverme, me quedo parada a la espera de que se acerque a mí. Lo hace. Pasa su lengua con provocación por mi boca y me aprieta el trasero con su mano.

—Tienes un trasero precioso. Estoy deseando poseerlo.

Asustada, doy un paso atrás.

¡Nunca he practicado sexo anal!

Shizuru entiende mi callada respuesta. Da un paso hacia mí. Me agarra de nuevo del trasero y mientras vuelve a apretarme contra ella murmura, excitándome:

—Tranquila, pequeña. Hoy no jugare tu bonito trasero. Me excita saber que seré la primera, pero quiero hacerte disfrutar y, cuando lo hagamos, será poco a poco y estimulándote para que sientas placer, no dolor. Confía en mí.

Trago el nudo de emociones que tengo atascadas en mi garganta con la intención de decir algo.

—Hoy jugaremos con los sentidos —prosigue—. Pondré esta cámara sobre aquel mueble para grabarlo todo. Así luego podremos ver juntos lo ocurrido, ¿te parece?

—No me gustan las grabaciones… —consigo decir.

Esboza una cautivadora sonrisa. Los ojos le brillan y me mira desde su altura.

—Tranquila, Marcie. La primera interesada en que no se vea por ahí nada de lo que tú y yo hacemos soy yo, ¿no crees?

Lo pienso durante unos instantes y llego a la conclusión de que tiene razón.

Ella es la rica y poderosa. Quien tiene más que perder de los das. Acepto y ella deja la cámara sobre el mueble que había dicho y veo que pulsa un botón. Se acerca de nuevo hacia mí.

—Te taparé los ojos con este pañuelo. ¡Tócalo!

La obedezco sin rechistar y siento la suavidad de la tela. Seda.

—Lo que vas a sentir cuando te tenga desnuda en la cama es la misma suavidad que has sentido al tocar el pañuelo.

Escuchar eso me activa de nuevo. Asiento.

—Me encantan tus ojos —murmuro, sin poder contenerme—. Tu mirada.

Shizuru me mira unos segundos y, sin hacer referencia a lo que acabo de decir, prosigue:

—Además de taparte los ojos, como sé que te fías de mí, te ataré las manos y las sujetaré al cabecero para que no puedas tocarme. —Cuando voy a protestar me pone un dedo en la boca y añade—: Es su castigo, señorita Abadeer, por haber olvidado el vibrador.

Eso me hace sonreír y miro los guantes con curiosidad. Se los pone y me toca los brazos. La suavidad que siento me encanta. No noto sus dedos. Sólo noto la suavidad que aquellos guantes me proporcionan.

Sin hablar, se sienta sobre la cama y me mira. Rápidamente entiendo lo que quiere y lo hago. Me desnudo. Me quito el jeans y la polera. Repito la misma operación que el día anterior. Me acerco a ella vestida con el sujetador y las bragas y siento cómo de nuevo apoya su frente en mi estómago y posa su boca sobre mis bragas. La sensación atiza mi clítoris y lo siento vibrar. Se quita los guantes y los deja sobre la cama. Me agarra la cintura con sus fuertes manos y me sienta a horcajadas sobre ella. Me mira y susurra mientras siento su aliento sobre mis pechos:

—¿Estás preparada para jugar a lo que yo quiero?

—Sí —respondo aguijoneada por el deseo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—¿Para lo que sea? —murmura acercándose a mi boca.

Poso mis manos en su cabello y le masajeo la cabeza.

—A todo excepto a…

—Sado —puntualiza, y yo sonrío.

Me desabrocha el sujetador y mis turgentes pechos quedan libres ante ella. Con avidez, se los lleva a la boca. Primero uno y después otro. Me endurece los pezones con su lengua y sus dedos y eso me impulsa a gemir.

—Ofréceme tus pechos —pide con voz ronca.

Sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, me los agarro con las manos y los acerco a su boca. Cuando va a chuparlos se los alejo y ella me da un azote en el trasero. Ambas nos miramos y las chispas que hay entre las dos parece que vayan a provocar un cortocircuito. Shizuru me da otro azote. Pica. Y, no dispuesta a recibir un tercero, le acerco mis pechos a la boca y los toma. Los mordisquea y los succiona mientras yo se los entrego.

Miro hacia la cámara. Me parece increíble que yo esté haciendo eso, pero ni puedo ni quiero parar. Esa sensación me gusta. Shizuru y su arrolladora personalidad pueden conmigo y en un momento así estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que ella me pida.

De pronto, siento sus dedos hurgar por debajo de mis bragas y eso todavía me calienta más.

—Ponte de pie —me ordena.

Le hago caso y veo que ella se escurre y se sienta en el suelo entre mis piernas. Lentamente me quita las bragas y, cuando me las saca por los pies, me los separa, posa sus manos en mis caderas y me hace flexionar las rodillas. Mi sexo. Mi chorreante vagina. Mi clítoris y toda yo quedo expuesta ante ella.

Su exigente boca sonríe y me incita con la mirada para que pose mi vagina en su boca. Lo hago y exploto y jadeo nada más notar su contacto. Shizuru me agarra por las caderas y me hace apretar mi vagina contra su boca. Me siento extraña. Perversa en aquella postura.

Shizuru está sentada en el suelo y yo me encuentro sobre ella, moviendo mi sexo sobre su boca. Me gusta. Me enloquece. Me fustiga. Noto cómo el orgasmo crece en mí mientras me agarra por la parte superior de mis muslos y me devora con devoción. Su lengua entra y sale de mí para luego rodear mi clítoris y conseguir que jadee mientras me lo mordisquea con los dientes. Mil sensaciones toman mi cuerpo y me dejo hacer. Soy suya. Mi cuerpo es suyo. Me lo hace saber con su posesión. Y cuando coge mi clítoris con cuidado entre sus dientes y noto que tira de él grito y enloquezco.

El calor de mi vagina se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Entonces, siento que ese ardor queda localizado en mi cara y creo que me voy a correr.

—Túmbate sobre la cama, Marcie —me dice, parándose.

Con la respiración entrecortada lo hago. Quiero que continúe.

—Ponte más arriba… más. Abre las piernas para que yo pueda ver lo que deseo. —Hago caso y jadea enloquecida—. Así, pequeña… así… enséñamelo todo.

Se quita la polera negra y la tira en un lateral de la cama. Después los pantalones y, mientras abro las piernas y veo cómo observa la humedad que le enseño, me fijo en que los guantes están a mi lado. Con seguridad, coge uno de los pañuelos de seda y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Dame tus manos.

Se las doy.

Las une y las ata por las muñecas.

Me besa y después me estira las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza y ata el pañuelo a una varilla del cabezal. Respiro con dificultad. Es la primera vez que me dejo atar las manos y estoy nerviosa y excitada. Cuando ve que me tiene bien sujeta acerca su cara a la mía y me besa primero un ojo y después el otro. Instantes después, pone ante mí el otro pañuelo oscuro y me lo ata en la cabeza. No veo nada. Sólo oigo la música swing e imagino lo que sucede.

Desnuda y expuesta totalmente a ella, siento su boca en mi barbilla. La besa. Quiero moverme pero no puedo. Las ataduras me impiden hacerlo. Su boca baja por mis pechos. Se entretiene en mis pezones hasta endurecerlos de nuevo y después utiliza sus dedos para excitarlos. Su recorrido sigue bajando hasta llegar a mi ombligo y mi respiración vuelve a acelerarse. Noto cómo su boca llega hasta mi vagina, la besa y me abre más las piernas. Sus dedos juegan en mi hendidura y siento que resbalan por mi humedad. Su boca vuelve a posarse en mí. Me chupa. Me succiona y yo jadeo mientras me abro de piernas totalmente para que tome todo lo que quiera de mí.

—Me encanta cómo sabes… —lo oigo decir tras saquear durante unos pequeños segundos mi hinchado clítoris.

Tras decir aquello siento su respiración entre mis muslos hasta que un reguero de dulces besos comienza a bajar hacia mis tobillos. La cama se mueve. Lo oigo alejarse y escucho de repente que la música suena más alta. Respiro más agitada. Deseo que siga, pero me asusta el hecho de no saber qué ocurrirá. Instantes después, siento que la cama se mueve y, por los movimientos, percibo que se está poniendo los guantes. Acierto. Sus manos enfundadas en los guantes comienzan a recorrer despacio mis piernas.

Jadeo… jadeo… jadeo…

¡Sólo puedo jadear!

Cuando me dobla las piernas y me separa las rodillas… ¡Oh, Dios! Su boca, de nuevo exigente, se posa en mi sexo en busca de mi hinchado clítoris. Lo mordisquea y yo grito. Lo estimula con la lengua y yo jadeo. Siento que de nuevo lo coge entre sus dientes pero esta vez no tira de él. Esta vez, apresado entre sus dientes, le da toquecitos con la lengua y vuelvo a gritar. La presión que sus manos ejercen sobre mí, acompañada de los movimientos de su boca, me vuelve loca.

Jadeo… jadeo… jadeo e intento cerrar las piernas.

No me lo permite.

Sus dientes ahora me mordisquean uno de mis labios internos y yo creo morir. Me arqueo, gimo enloquecida y abro más las piernas. Su juego me gusta y me excita. Deseo más y ella me lo da. De pronto, siento que en mi vagina introduce algo. Es suave, frío y duro. Lo introduce con cuidado, lo rota y lo saca y vuelve a repetir la operación. Me siento enloquecer de placer y mis caderas se levantan en busca de más. Su boca vuelve a mi vagina mientras mete una y otra vez aquello dentro de mí.

Durante unos minutos, mi cuerpo es su cuerpo. Soy su esclava sexual. Deseo que no pare y, cuando saca de mi interior lo que me ha metido y su boca vuelve a posarse en busca de mi hinchado clítoris, grito de satisfacción al notar que tira de él. Me gusta. Su mano enfundada y suave pasea ahora por mi trasero. Me coge de las nalgas y me aprieta contra su boca. Voy a explotar, mientras uno de sus dedos juega en mi orificio anal. Hace circulitos sobre él y yo pido más.

El objeto que antes me volvió loca se pasea sobre el orificio de mi ano. Me excita pero no lo mete. Sólo lo pasea, como si quisiera indicarme que algún día ya no se limitará sólo a pasearlo por allí. De pronto, un orgasmo toma todo mi cuerpo y me convulsiono por la satisfacción, mientras siento que ella me suelta las piernas.

—Me encanta tu sabor, pequeña —repite mientras aprieto mis muslos.

Avivada por el deseo más increíble que nunca pudiera imaginar, toda yo ardo. Me quemo. Noto que la cama se hunde y siento su poderoso y musculoso cuerpo a cuatro patas sobre el mío.

—Abre las piernas para mí.

Su voz ordenándome aquello en aquel momento es música celestial para mis oídos. Su cuerpo encaja con el mío. Siento su humedad junto a la mía.

—Pídeme lo que quieras —me dice.

¡Dios! ¡Qué frase! Me pirra cuando la dice.

Mi impaciencia me hace moverme en la cama. No respondo y él exige:

—Pídeme lo que quieras. Habla o no continuaré.

Parapetada tras el pañuelo, respiro con dificultad.

—¡A ti moviéndote ahora! —consigo decir ante su orden.

La oigo sonreír. Noto sus manos tomando mis caderas. ¡Calor! Me toca y me abre los labios vaginales para introducir la totalidad de un consolador en mi interior. Me arqueo. No se mueve, pero su aliento cerca de mi ,cuando me susurra al oído:

—¿Te gusta así?

Asiento. No puedo hablar. Tengo la boca tan seca que casi no puedo articular palabras.

—¿Te has corrido con lo ocurrido anteriormente?

—Sí.

—¿Has sentido placer?

—Sí…

La oigo resoplar y me da un azotito en la nalga.

—Perfecto, pequeña… Ahora tendrás uno más y luego me toca a mí.

Contengo un gemido mientras siento que mi cuerpo vuelve a arder. Me pellizca suavemente los pezones.

—Estas húmeda y dispuesta… Me encanta.

Siento que la cama se mueve de nuevo. Y sin sacar "el juguete" de mi interior se pone de rodillas sobre la cama. Me sujeta las caderas con las manos y comienza un bombeo infernal. Dentro… fuera… dentro…fuera.

Fuerte… fuerte…

Me da la sensación de que me va a partir en dos, pero por el placer.

—¿Te gusta que te folle así? —me pregunta entre susurros.

—Sí… sí…

Dentro… fuera… dentro… fuera.

Mi cuerpo vuelve a ser suyo. No quiero que pare. Siento esa corriente exquisita, sé que me volveré a correr para ella. Arqueo mi espalda, mis piernas, mi vientre y cada musculo de mí se tensa y nuevamente exploto.

Oigo sus gruñidos, se quita el "juguete" su respiración entrecortada a escasos metros de mí. Ahora de nuevo siento su humedad y la mía juntas. Se mueve de nuevo exquisitamente lento, se quita los guantes, me aprietan los senos, no me quejo y me acoplo más a ella. Me corro. Sin poder ver la escena, me la imagino y eso me vuelve más loca todavía. Soy como una muñeca entre sus manos y paladeo la plenitud de su posesión. Entonces se inclina sobre mí y, tras un salvaje movimiento final, oigo su gemir de satisfacción.

Instantes después y aún con las respiraciones entrecortadas, me da un beso fuerte y posesivo. Cuando se separa de mí, me desata las manos. Después las coge con mimo y me besa las muñecas. Me retira el pañuelo de los ojos y nos miramos.

—¿Todo bien, pequeña?

Ensimismada y algo dolorida por la penetración tan profunda, asiento.

—Sí.

Me doy cuenta que yo sólo digo sí… sí… sí… pero es que no puedo decir otra cosa excepto «¡sí!».

Ella sonríe. Se levanta de la cama. Se quita el "juguete" y se marcha hacia el baño.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Su rara frialdad en un momento como aquél me desconcierta. La veo desaparecer y miro la habitación. Mis ojos se paran en la cámara de vídeo. Me muero por ver lo grabado. Encojo las piernas y me levanto. Camino desnuda hacia el baño. Escucho la ducha.

¡Quiero ducharme!

Shizuru me ve entrar en el baño. Está junto a un neceser y, al verme reflejada en el espejo, se molesta y lo cierra.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz me paraliza. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Tengo calor y quería ducharme.

Con el ceño fruncido responde:

—¿Te he pedido que te duches conmigo?

La miro extrañada.

Pero ¿qué le ocurre?

Sin contestarle y enfadada, me doy la vuelta. ¡Que le den! Pero entonces siento su mano húmeda sujetando la mía. Me suelto y gruño:

—¿Sabes? Odio cuando te pones tan borde. Ya sé que lo nuestro es sólo sexo, pero no entiendo que estés bien conmigo y, de pronto, en una fracción de segundo, todo cambie y te vuelvas una insensible. Pero, bueno, ¿por qué me tienes que hablar así?

Shizuru me mira. Veo que cierra los ojos y finalmente me acerca a ella. Me dejo abrazar.

—Lo siento, Marcie… Tienes razón. Disculpa mi tono de voz.

Estoy enfadada.

Intento soltarme pero ella no me deja. Me coge en volandas, me lleva hasta el interior de la enorme ducha, me suelta y dice mientras el agua nos moja:

—Date la vuelta.

Veo sus intenciones y me niego, furiosa.

—¡No!

Ella sonríe. Tuerce la cabeza y murmura cogiéndome de nuevo entre sus brazos:

—De acuerdo.

Observo a Shizuru es realmente hermosa aun en la ducha es más alta que yo, solo por unos centímetros, su cuerpo es deliciosamente perfecto, su mirada, su rostro, su cuello, sus senos, el vientre, caderas, piernas ¡Wow!, soy una hija de puta con mucha suerte, aunque esto no sea eterno y es solo sexo, quiero seguir sintiendo como me posee. La miro y ella acerca su boca hasta la mía. Rápidamente me echo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué haces?

—*La cobra. ((N/A: La cobra es un término español, pero acá también lo he escuchado varias veces))

—¿La cobra? —repite, sorprendido.

Su cara de desconcierto me hace gracia. Mi mala leche se disipa.

—En Chile se llama «hacer la cobra» cuando alguien te va a besar y te retiras —le aclaro.

Eso la hace reír y su risa de nuevo puede conmigo.

—Si te beso, ¿me harás la cobra de nuevo? —me pregunta, sin acercarse a mí.

Pongo cara de pensar, pero cuando siento sus senos cerca murmuro:

—No… si me follas.

¡Dios! ¿Qué he dicho?

¿He dicho follar? Si mi padre me escuchara, me lavaría la boca con jabón durante un mes entero.

Según suelto la frase toda yo me siento mediocre, pero ese sentimiento me lo quita de un plumazo Shizuru cuando la veo sonreír y, con una mano acaricia mi vagina. Perversa. En ese momento me siento perversa. Mala. Malota. Me apoya contra la pared y yo me sujeto a una barra de metal.

—¿Qué me has pedido, pequeña?

Mi pecho sube y baja de lo excitada que estoy con ver su mirada y repito:

—¡Fóllame!

Mis palabras le gustan. La encienden. Lo veo en su mirada.

Le gusta utilizar ese término y se coloca más animal.

Siento sus dedos en mi interior yo hago con mismo con ella. ¡Sí! Es la primera vez que yo la poseo. Alucinante.

Mi perversión aumenta quiero marcar el movimiento. Pero Shizuru, como siempre, no me deja. Pone una de sus manos en mis nalgas, las agarra con fuerza y, tras darme un leve azote que hace que la mire a los ojos, me mueve en busca de nuestro placer. Me besa desesperada, no quitamos nuestros dedos, los movimientos cada vez son más frenéticos por parte de ambas

El sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar unido al del agua me consume. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar mientras nuestros jadeos retumban ahogados entre besos en el precioso baño.

—Mírame —exige—. Si te gustan mis ojos, mírame.

Abro los ojos y los clavo en ella.

Veo su mandíbula en tensión, pero su mirada es la que me hechiza. El esfuerzo que siento en su rostro y su boca entreabierta me excita más. Entonces cambia el ritmo de las embestidas y yo grito, trato de seguir su ritmo con mis manos.

—Mírame. Mírame siempre —vuelve a exigir.

Con los ojos vidriosos por el momento, me agarro con fuerza a su hombro y la miro. Me dejo manejar mientras su mirada me habla. Me pide a gritos que me corra. Me exige que se lo haga ver y, cuando no puedo más, le clavo las uñas en el hombros y un grito agónico pero lleno de placer sale de mi boca.

—Sí… así… córrete para mí.

Mi vagina se contrae y mis espasmos internos consiguen lo que quiero. Darle placer. Lo veo en sus ojos. Lo disfruta. Tras una embestida brutal por parte de mis dedos, la oigo soltar el aire entre los dientes, mientras me muerde en el hombro por el esfuerzo hecho.

El agua recorre nuestros cuerpos mientras jadeamos por lo ocurrido. Lo nuestro es sexo en estado puro. Y reconozco que me gusta tanto como a ella. Shizuru abre un poco más el agua fría. Eso me hace gritar y, como dos tontas, comenzamos a jugar bajo la ducha del hotel.

Bueno chicas, mil disculpas por no subir capítulos este fin de semana, pero debo reconocer que no sabía cómo describir ciertos juegos y eso aún me complica en los capítulos que vienen así que paciencia.

Un abrazo

Solange Rodríguez


	12. Chapter 12

**12 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

Una hora después, las dos tumbadas sobre la cama, degustamos las fresas. Para mi sorpresa, junto a las fresas y el champán, que ya ha sido reemplazado por otra botella llena, hay un cuenco de suave chocolate caliente. Mojar la fresa en ese chocolate y meterlo en la boca me hace gesticular una y otra vez.

¡Vaya maravilla!

Mis caras divierten a Shizuru, que no para de sonreír. La noto tranquila y distendida y me tranquiliza ver que disfruta del momento. Le encanta encargarse de limpiar con su boca las motitas de fresa y chocolate que quedan en mis labios y se lo agradezco. Ese contacto suave se asemeja a un dulce beso. Algo que Shizuru nunca me ha dado. Sus besos son siempre salvajes y posesivos.

Un ruido llama mi atención. Su portátil está encendido y le indica que acaba de recibir un mensaje.

—¿Siempre lo tienes encendido? —pregunto.

Shizuru mira el portátil y asiente.

—Sí. Siempre. Necesito estar al corriente de los temas de la empresa en todo momento.

Se levanta, mira el correo y, en cuanto lo hace, regresa a la cama junto a mí. Yo me meto una nueva fresa en la boca. Están de muerte.

—Por lo que veo, te encanta el chocolate.

—Sí. ¿A ti no?

Se encoge de hombros y no responde. Yo vuelvo al ataque.

—¿No te gusta lo dulce?

—Si es como tú, sí.

Ambas reímos.

—¿En tu casa no tienes cosas dulces? —insisto.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el dulce no me vuelve loca.

—¿Vives sola en Japón?

No responde.

Pero por su gesto me doy cuenta de que no le ha gustado la pregunta.

Quiero saber de ella, si tiene perro o gato, cualquier cosa, pero no me deja conocerla. Es comenzar a hablar de ella y se cierra por completo. Inquieta, miro a mi alrededor y mis ojos se encuentran con la cámara de vídeo.

—¿Sigue grabando?

—Sí.

—¿Se puede saber qué estamos haciendo ahora que sea interesante de grabar?

—Verte comer las fresas con chocolate, ¿te parece poco?

Ambas nos reímos de nuevo.

—¿Se puede ver lo que ha grabado antes?

Shizuru asiente.

—Sí. Sólo hay que enchufar la cámara al televisor.

Nunca me he grabado mientras practico sexo y verme me provoca una cierta curiosidad.

—¿Te apetece que lo veamos? —propongo.

Shizuru da un trago a su copa y levanta una ceja.

—¿Quieres?

—Sí.

Shizuru se levanta con decisión.

Saca un cable de su maletín, lo enchufa a la cámara y a la tele y, con un pequeño mando a distancia entre las manos, dice sentándose en la cama para sujetarme contra ella:

—¿Preparada?

—Claro.

Pulsa el botón e instantes después me veo en la pantalla de la televisión. Eso me hace gracia. Mi voz suena extraña, incluso la de ella. Mojo otra fresa en el chocolate y observo las imágenes. Shizuru me hace tocar los pañuelos y nos reímos. Después me sonrojo al ver la siguiente imagen. Shizuru en el suelo y yo con mi sexo sobre su boca totalmente extasiada.

—¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

Shizuru sonríe. Me besa en el cuello.

—¿Por qué, preciosa? ¿Acaso no disfrutaste el momento?

—Sí… claro que sí. Es sólo que…

Pero no puedo continuar.

Las imágenes siguientes de Shizuru atándome al cabecero de la cama me dejan sin palabras. La veo taparme los ojos con el otro pañuelo y, después, cómo baja por mi cuerpo entreteniéndose en mis pezones y mi ombligo. Eso me estimula de nuevo. Shizuru sigue bajando parándose en mi sexo. Se deleita y yo veo cómo me entrego. Prosigue su bajada y, regándome de dulces besos, llega hasta mis tobillos.

Extasiada por las imágenes, sonrío.

No puedo dejar de mirar la televisión cuando veo en la pantalla que ella se levanta. Yo sigo tumbada en la cama, atada y con los ojos vendados, y ella se dirige hacia el equipo de música y sube el volumen.

Instantes después, la puerta de la habitación se abre. Pestañeo.

Entra una mujer rubia de pelo corto y se dirige directamente hacia la cama donde yo sigo maniatada.

Casi no respiro.

Shizuru la sigue. La mujer está vestida con una especie de camisón negro. Shizuru le chupa un pezón y ésta le entrega algo metálico que lleva en las manos. Después, coge los guantes que hay sobre la cama y se los

pone.

—¿Qué…? —intento balbucear. Me falta el aire.

Shizuru no me deja hablar.

Pone un dedo en mis labios y me obliga a mirar la televisión.

Totalmente bloqueada, observo cómo la mujer, tras ponerse los guantes, se sube a la cama mientras Shizuru nos observa de pie. La mujer me abre las piernas y posa su boca sobre mi vagina. Estoy a punto de explotar de indignación.

¿Qué me está haciendo?

No puedo hablar. Sólo puedo mirar cómo me retuerzo en la cama y gimo mientras aquella desconocida juega con mi cuerpo y yo se lo permito. Una y otra vez abro mis piernas y arqueo mi espalda invitándola a proseguir y ella lo hace. Shizuru disfruta.

Instantes después, ella le entrega lo que lleva en las manos y veo que lo que sentí como duro, frío y suave dentro de mí era un consolador metálico. La mujer se lo mete en la boca. Lo chupa y después me lo mete en la vagina. Yo jadeo. Me gusta y ella lo vuelve a meter y a sacar con delicadeza mientras su dedo enguantado pasea por el agujero de mi ano.

Pasado un rato, Shizuru le pide el consolador sin decir una palabra y ella se lo entrega. Shizuru le señala de nuevo mi vagina mientras se toca. Ella obedece y vuelve a plantar primero sus manos y después su ardiente boca sobre mí. Yo estoy enloquecida. Abro mis piernas y me elevo en su busca mientras ella, con sus manos enguantadas, me agarra de los muslos y me devora con auténtica devoción.

Instantes después, Shizuru le toca el hombro. Ella se levanta. Se quita los guantes y los deja de nuevo sobre la cama. Shizuru la besa en la boca y, antes de que se marche, dice:

—Me encanta cómo sabes.

Shizuru se coloca un arnés con un consolador de tamaño wow.

Sigo en estado de shock por lo que veo, mientras observo cómo Shizuru se mete entre mis piernas y, tras cruzar unas palabras conmigo, me besa. Me hace abrir las piernas y veo cómo me penetra y yo me arqueo. Me hace suya sin parar y yo grito de placer.

Cuando no puedo mirar más, la observo con la respiración entrecortada. Estoy furiosa, excitada, enfadada y con ganas de matarla. No sé qué pensar. No sé qué decir hasta que pregunto:

—¿Por qué has permitido eso?

—¿El qué, Marcie?

Me levanto de la cama.

—¡Otra mujer! —grito—. Una desconocida… ella… ella…

—Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo menos a sado, ¿lo recuerdas?

A cada instante me siento más desconcertada. La miro y gruño.

—Pero… pero a todo entre tú y yo… no entre…

—A todo, excepto a sado. Es… a todo, pequeña.

—Yo nunca te dije que quería tener sexo con otra mujer.

Shizuru me mira, se recuesta en la cama y responde en actitud chulesca:

—Lo sé…

—¿Entonces?

—Yo nunca dije que no quisiera que tuvieras sexo con una mujer. Es más. Ha sido algo placentero y que espero repetir. Sólo hemos jugado un poco, pequeña. No sé por qué te pones así —insiste.

—¿Jugar? ¿A eso lo llamas tú jugar? Para mí, jugar es hacerlo entre tú y yo aunque sea con aparatitos de esos que te gustan pero… ¿Has dicho repetir?

—Sí.

—Pues será con otra, _"bonita"_, porque conmigo ¡lo llevas claro! ¡Dios! La has besado a ella y luego a mí. ¡Qué asco!

Shizuru no se mueve. Su actitud ha cambiado y la seriedad ha vuelto a ella.

—Marcie… mis juegos son así. Creí imaginar que ya lo sabías. Las veces que hemos salido juntos te he dejado ver qué es lo que a mí me gusta. En la oficina, cuando vimos a tu jefa y a tu compañero te di la primera pista. En el Moroccio, la noche que te invité a cenar, te di la segunda. En tu casa, cuando te enseñé a utilizar los vibradores te di la tercera. Te considero una mujer inteligente y…

—Pero… eso es depravado. El sexo es un juego entre dos. Y lo que tú haces…

—Lo que yo hago es sexo. Y mi manera de ver el sexo no es depravada —dice levantando la voz—.Por supuesto que es un juego entre dos. Siempre lo he tenido claro y por eso te pregunté si estabas dispuesta a todo. ¿Acaso no te lo pregunté?

Me mira a la espera de una respuesta. Contesto que sí con la cabeza.

—Tú dijiste que sí. Recuérdalo. El sexo convencional me aburre, ¿a ti no? —No respondo. No me da la gana—. El sexo es un juego, Marcie. Un juego que admite morbo, sensaciones y todo lo que quieras incluir. Me gusta darte placer. Tu placer es mi deleite y cuando te veo atizada de deseo me vuelvo loca. Y escucharte decir que lo que hago es depravado me enfada. Me molesta mucho. Tus convencionalismos de niña y tu falta de buen sexo es lo que hace que…

—¿Mi falta de buen sexo? —grito exacerbada mientras me quito el albornoz—. Para tu información, el sexo que he tenido todos estos años ha sido ¡magnífico! Los hombres y mujeres con los que he estado me han hecho disfrutar tanto o más que tú.

—Permíteme que lo dude —ríe con frialdad.

—¡Serás creída!

Aprieto los puños deseosa de soltarle un puñetazo.

—Vamos a ver, Marcie. No dudo que tus experiencias con otros u otras no hayan sido satisfactorias. Sólo digo que nunca serán como las vividas conmigo. Pero ¡joder! Si hasta cuando has dicho «¡Fóllame!» te has puesto roja.

—Decir eso es vulgar. Grotesco.

—No, pequeña. No es nada de eso. Simplemente habló el morbo por ti. El morbo hace que los humanos nos comportemos como seres desinhibidos en ciertas ocasiones. El morbo es lo que hace que quieras ver cómo otra mujer y otro hombre devoran el cuerpo de tu mujer mientras miras o participas. Tú, en la ducha, te has dejado llevar por el morbo. Has dicho lo que querías. Has pedido que te follara porque lo que deseabas era eso.

—No quiero escucharte.

—Te guste o no, eres como la gran mayoría de la humanidad. El problema es que esa humanidad se divide entre los que no nos resignamos a los convencionalismos y gozamos del sexo con normalidad y sin tabú, y los que ven el sexo como un pecado. Para muchos la palabra «sexo» es ¡tabú! ¡Peligro! Para mí la palabra «sexo» es ¡diversión! ¡Gozo! ¡Excitación! Y lo que más me joroba de tus palabras es que sé que lo vivido te ha gustado. Has disfrutado con el vibrador, con la mujer que ha estado entre tus piernas, incluso con haber dicho la palabra «follar». Tu problema es que lo niegas. Te mientes a ti misma.

Exacerbada e indignada, no le contesto. Tiene razón, pero no pienso admitirlo. Antes muerta.

Sin mirarla, me pongo las bragas y el sujetador. Quiero desaparecer de allí. De aquella suite. De aquel hotel y de la vida de ella. Shizuru me observa, sin moverse, desde la cama como una diosa todopoderosa.

Busco mis vaqueros y mi camiseta y, cuando estoy totalmente vestida, me quedo parada en el centro de la habitación.

—Nada de lo vivido se puede cambiar. Pero a partir de este momento, usted vuelve a ser la señora Fujino y yo la señorita Abadeer. Por favor, quiero recuperar mi vida normal y para ello usted debe desaparecer de mi entorno.

Dicho esto, me doy la vuelta y me voy.

Necesito esfumarme de allí y olvidar lo ocurrido.

**Uno de los riesgos de aceptar con personas como "Shizuru" es no saber hasta donde son capaces de llevar los placeres del cuerpo, así que chica esto además de entretención les sirve de guía XD**

**Un abrazo **

**Solange Rodríguez**


	13. Chapter 13

**13 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

El domingo estoy agotada.

Quiero olvidarme de Shizuru pero todavía me duelen los músculos de mi vagina por sus gloriosas embestidas y eso me recuerda continuamente lo ocurrido el día anterior. Me parece horrible. Aún no he asumido que otra mujer jugara con mi sexo ante ella.

A las once y cuarto me levanto de la cama y lo primero que hago es hablar con mi padre. Lo hago todos los domingos por la mañana. El teléfono da dos pitidos y oigo:

—Hola, mi pequeña Marcie.

—Hola, papá.

Tras hablar durante diez minutos sobre _Ciencia _y de futbol, mi padre cambia el tema de conversación.

—¿Estás bien, mi vida? Te noto apagada.

—Estoy bien, papá. Es sólo que estoy cansada.

—Morenita —intenta alegrarme—, te quedan dos semanas para coger las vacaciones, ¿verdad?

Tiene razón. Mis vacaciones comienzan el 15 de julio y el hecho de recordarlo me hace alegrarme.

—Exacto, papá. Pero es que las veo tan cerca que no puedo evitar impacientarme.

Lo oigo sonreír. Eso me hace feliz. Papá lo pasó mal cuando mamá murió hace dos años y sentir que está bien me reconforta.

—¿Vas a venir unos días a casa? Ya sabes que aquí en el pueblo hace calor, pero puse la piscina para que vosotras la disfrutéis cuando vengáis.

—Por supuesto, papá. Eso no lo dudes.

—Ah… el otro día el Lucena, el Bicharrón y yo fuimos a hacer la inscripción para lo de Puerto Real. Los vas a machacar.

Al pensar en ello, me animo. A mi padre y a sus dos amigos del alma les encanta que todos los años vayamos a ese evento y ni quiero, ni puedo negárselo. Es algo que hacemos desde que era una niña. Se pasan todo el año hablando de ello y, en cuanto me ven llegar a Chillán en verano, la adrenalina les sube por las venas.

—Perfecto, papá. Allí estaremos.

—Por cierto, ayer hablé con tu hermana.

—¡¿Y?!

—No sé, hija. La noté muy desanimada. ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa?

Con fingido disimulo respondo:

—Que yo sepa nada, papá. Ya sabes cómo es de histérica para todo —e intentando desviar el tema de conversación digo—: ¿Adónde vas a ver hoy el partido?

—En casa. ¿Y tú?

—He quedado con Azu y unos amigos en un bar. —Sonrío al pensarlo.

—¿Algún amigo especial, morenita?

—No, papá. Ninguno.

—Ojú, hija, me alegra saberlo. Porque otro novio como ese que tuviste con un pendiente en la nariz y otro en la ceja me repugnaría.

—Papáaaaaaaaaaaa… —digo, mientras me río a carcajadas.

Recordar cómo miraba a Ahs, un ex, cuando lo conoció todavía me resulta divertido. Mi padre es muy tradicional para muchas cosas y más para los novios (espero nunca se entere de mis aventuras con mujeres). Consigo cambiar de tema y finalmente regresamos al fútbol.

—Pues yo, hija, he organizado un asado en el patio trasero. Como imaginarás, vendrán los amigos de siempre y nos hincharemos a gritar. Por cierto, hace un par de días el Bicharrón me dijo que Lich llegará dentro de poco a Chillán. ¡Ah!, y creo que hoy está por los Santiago y te visitará.

¡Ya empezamos con Lich !

Mi padre y el Bicharrón llevan toda la vida intentando que Lich y yo seamos novios formales.

Lich me desvirgó cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Fue mi primera relación con un hombre y, siempre que lo recuerdo, me hace sonreír. Qué nerviosa estaba y qué atento fue él. Es dulce y pausado en la cama y, aunque con él lo paso bien, he estado con otros hombres que me han hecho vibrar más.

Tras hablar un rato sobre Lich , su maravilloso trabajo de policía en Viña del Mar y lo excelente chico que es, cambio de tema y regreso al fútbol. Mi padre se emociona con ese tema y yo disfruto.

Imaginar a mi padre y a los amigos de toda la vida cantando divertidos eso de _«Ser un romántico viajero__  
y el sendero continuar,__  
ir más allá del horizonte__  
do remonta la verdad__  
y en desnudo de mujer__  
contemplar la realidad…_» me encanta.

Cinco minutos después, me despido de él y cuelgo el teléfono. Miro a _Ciencia_, que está tumbado en el suelo, y lo subo al sofá. Respira con dificultad y eso me encoge el corazón. Hace dos meses, el veterinario me dijo que su vida se estaba apagando y que, cada día que pasa, va a más. Está viejito y, a pesar de la medicación, poco más se puede hacer por él salvo mimarlo y quererlo mucho.

Suena mi móvil. Un mensaje. ¡Lich !

«Estoy en Santiago. ¿Paso a buscarte y vemos el partido juntos?»

Le mando un «¡De acuerdo!» y me tiro en el sillón.

Sobre las dos y media de la tarde decido calentarme en el microondas un vasito de arroz blanco y unas salchichas. No me apetece cocinar. No estoy de humor. Después de comer, me tumbo en el sillón y en seguida viene a visitarme Morfeo, hasta que el sonido de mi móvil me despierta. Mi hermana.

—Hola, cuchufleta, ¿qué haces?

Me desperezo y contesto:

—Durmiendo, hasta que tú me has despertado.

—¿Saliste ayer de juerga?

Al pensar en el día anterior, asiento.

—Sí. Se puede decir que sí.

—¿Con quién?

—Con alguien que tú no conoces.

—¿Algo serio? —curiosea.

Al escuchar aquello sonrío.

—No. Nada importante —respondo, moviendo la cabeza.

Durante media hora me tiene al teléfono. Qué pesadita es Bonnie. No pasan dos días sin que hablemos. Yo soy más despegada. Menos mal que ella siempre hace por verme, porque si fuera por mí, ya la habría perdido como hermana. Como siempre, su conversación se centra en su desastrosa vida marital. Cuando por fin cuelgo _Ciencia _sigue en el sillón. No se ha movido. Me acerco a él y veo que sus ojos me miran. Le beso la cabecita y me entran ganas de llorar. Pero, tras tragarme las lágrimas, le digo cosas cariñosas y después me levanto a por una Coca-Cola. La necesito.

Cuando regreso al salón cojo el portátil, lo enciendo y me conecto a Facebook. En seguida coincido con alguno de mis amigos virtuales y nos echamos unas risas. El correo me parpadea y decido mirarlo.

Quince mensajes. Varios son de amigas y amigos proponiéndome viajes para el verano finalmente; veo una dirección que me deja atónita. Es Shizuru.

¿Cómo ha encontrado mi correo privado?

**De**: Shizuru Fujino

**Fecha**: 1 de julio de 2012 04.23

**Para**: Marceline Abadeer

**Asunto**: Confirmación de proposición

Querida señorita Abadeer:

Siento mucho si le desagradó mi compañía hace unas horas y todo lo que ello implica. Pero debemos ser profesionales, así que recuerde, necesito una respuesta en referencia a la proposición que le hice.

Atentamente,

Shizuru Fujino

Boquiabierta, vuelvo a leer el mensaje. ¡Conozco gente cara dura y a ella…!

Estoy por dar al «Delete» y borrar definitivamente el mensaje. Pero mi impulsividad me hace responder:

**De**: Marceline Abadeer

**Fecha**: 1 de julio de 2012 16.30

**Para**: Shizuru Fujino

**Asunto**: Re: Confirmación de proposición

Querida señora Fujino:

Como usted dice, seamos profesionales. Mi respuesta a su proposición es NO.

Atentamente,

Marceline Abadeer

Envío el mensaje y un extraño regocijo se apodera de mí.

¡Bien por mí!

Pero dos segundos después, ese regocijo desaparece para dar paso a un dolor de estómago cuando veo que su respuesta llega de inmediato.

**De**: Shizuru Fujino

**Fecha**: 1 de julio de 2012 16.31

**Para**: Marceline Abadeer

**Asunto**: Sea profesional y piense en ello.

Querida señorita Abadeer:

En ocasiones, las precipitaciones no son buenas. Piénselo. Mi oferta seguirá en pie hasta el martes.

Espero que disfrute del domingo y su equipo gane el partido de hoy.

Atentamente,

Shizuru Fujino

Miro la pantalla, bloqueada.

¿Por qué no puede aceptar mi respuesta?

Estoy tentada de escribirle un e-mail poniéndolo a caer de un burro, pero me niego. Dar más explicaciones a alguien para quien soy sólo sexo no merece la pena.

Enfadada, cierro el portátil y decido poner una lavadora.

Al sacar la ropa sucia del cesto me encuentro con las bragas rotas que Shizuru me arrancó. Cierro los ojos y suspiro. Recordar lo que hicimos en mi habitación me pone cardíaca.

Abro los ojos, me levanto y camino hacia mi dormitorio. Rodeo la cama y abro el cajón. Ante mí se encuentran los regalos que ella me hizo: los vibradores. Los miro durante unos segundos y cierro el cajón con fuerza. Regreso hasta la lavadora. La abro y comienzo a meter la ropa. Echo el detergente, el suavizante y la programo.

La lavadora comienza a funcionar y diez minutos después sigo mirando cómo el tambor de la ropa da vueltas tan rápidamente como mi cabeza. Mi respiración se acelera y grito de frustración:

—Te odio, Shizuru Fujino.

Mis pies se dan la vuelta y me dirijo de nuevo hasta mi habitación. Vuelvo a abrir el cajón y me quedo mirando el vibrador con mando a distancia que ella usó conmigo.

Mi entrepierna me pide a gritos jugar.

¡Me niego!

Hasta yo misma utilizo la palabra «jugar». Finalmente e incapaz de quitarme a Shizuru de la cabeza y menos de mi entrepierna, me deshago de los pantalones, las bragas y me siento en la cama con el vibrador en la mano.

Toco la ruleta, lo pongo al 1 y la vibración comienza.

Después al 2, al 3, al 4 y el máximo es el 5.

Muevo el vibrador en mi mano mientras mi vagina y, en especial, mi clítoris gritan porque sea allí donde lo mueva. Me tumbo en la cama. Apago el vibrador y lo paseo por mis labios vaginales. Me sorprendo de lo húmeda que estoy.

¡Shizuru!

El pequeño vibrador se resbala por mis labios. Estoy húmeda y abierta. Lista para recibirlo. Lo pongo al 1. La vibración comienza y cierro los ojos. Subo la potencia al 2. Con mis dedos me abro los labios vaginales y dejo que me masajee la zona que está junto al clítoris. Un calor irresistible se apodera de mí y comienzo a jadear. Retiro el vibrador y junto las rodillas. Fuego. Pero quiero más.

¡Shizuru!

Separo de nuevo las piernas. Enciendo el vibrador al 3 y lo pongo sobre la zona donde el placer quería explotar. Pienso en Shizuru. En sus ojos. En su boca. En cómo me toca. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y pienso en el vídeo que vi. Me excita recordar su cara, su gesto, mientras aquella mujer me poseía. Volver a pensar en lo que sentí la tarde anterior me acelera la respiración. Aquello ha sido lo más morboso que me ha ocurrido en la vida. Yo, abierta de piernas en una cama, mientras una desconocida tomaba de mí lo que quería, yo se lo ofrecía y ella miraba.

¡Shizuru!

Estoy caliente. Muy caliente. Pongo el vibrador al 4. El calor se hace insoportable. El ansia viva por correrme comienza a aflorar en mi interior. El ardor me sube a la cara mientras siento que voy a explotar y mi cabeza imagina todo tipo de juegos con ella.

¡Shizuru!

Me arqueo en la cama. El clímax me llega mientras oigo mis propios ronroneos. Combustión. Jadeo aliviada y me convulsiono sobre la cama. Abro los ojos, mientras el acaloramiento se apodera de mí, y siento cómo el pequeño vibrador empapa mis dedos. Cierro las piernas con fuerza y me dejo llevar por el momento. Mientras, siento miles de sensaciones nuevas y todas maravillosas. Calor. Excitación. Fervor. Entusiasmo. Sólo falta

¡Shizuru!

Cinco minutos después y con la respiración normalizada, me siento en la cama. Miro con curiosidad aquel aparatito y sonrío. Aunque nunca se lo diré, he pensado en ella. En ¡Shizuru!

A las siete y media, Lich llega a mi casa. Como siempre está feliz y sonriente. Me da un piquito en los labios y yo me dejo. Es un amor. A las ocho llegamos al bar donde he quedado con mis amigos para ver la final el partido. Tenemos que ganar. La juerga nos rodea y comienzo a cantar y a divertirme como una loca con mi bandera de mi queridísima Universidad de Chile colgada a mi cuello y los colores azul y blanco pintados en mi cara.

Aparece Jake, un amigo tatuador. Es mi confidente. Tenemos una amistad muy especial y nos lo contamos todo. Cuando ve a Lich se ríe. Sabe la relación que tengo con él y le hace gracia. No entiende cómo éste sigue detrás de mí tras todos los desplantes que le hago.

A las nueve menos cuarto, el partido da comienzo. Estamos nerviosos. Nos jugamos el campeonato. Llega el descanso y Lich ya me tiene sujeta por la cintura.

El segundo tiempo comienza y yo grito que saquen a Torres.

No sé en que momento la distancia entre Lich y yo se acorto estoy sentada entre sus piernas. Yo me dejo. Pero mi gozo se completa cuando en el minuto 84, mi equipo anota el tercer gol

¡Bien! ¡Bien…!

Lich , al verme tan entregada a la causa, me aúpa entre sus brazos y, de la felicidad, me planta un besazo de campeonato. Después me suelta y, cuando, en el minuto 88, llega el cuarto gol, creo morir, pero ¡de gusto! Y esta vez soy yo la que se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa con furia.

Cuando el partido termina, mis amigos y yo lo celebramos a lo grande. Lich no se separa y, en un momento de calentón, nos metemos en el baño de caballeros. Durante unos minutos dejo que me bese y que me toque. Lo necesito. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo y ¡Dios! ¡No me puedo quitar a mi jefa de la cabeza! De pronto, Lich no existe. Sólo ¡Shizuru!

Necesito que sea posesivo y desafiante, pero Lich es de todo menos eso. Al final, consigo sacarlo del baño sin haber culminado. Está cabreado, pero ni siquiera así me pone. Cuando me invita a ir a su hotel y me niego, se marcha y, sinceramente, yo me quedo la mar de feliz. Cuando llego a mi casa sobre las tres de la mañana y me meto en la cama sonrío al pensar que somos ¡campeones!

Me niego a pensar en nada más.

**Un abrazo **

**Solange Rodríguez **


	14. Chapter 14

**14 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

A las siete y media de la mañana del lunes estoy en pie. _Ciencia _está tranquilo. Le doy su medicación y desayuno. Luego me meto en la ducha. Diez minutos después salgo, me visto y me maquillo.

A las ocho y media entro en la oficina. En el ascensor coincido con Finn y nos felicitamos por haber ganado el Campeonato. Estamos emocionados. Bromeamos sobre nuestro fin de semana y, como siempre, terminamos a carcajadas. Subimos a la cafetería.

Finalmente, nos sentamos a una mesa a desayunar con nuestro café. Diez minutos después, la magdalena se me cae de las manos al ver a Shizuru entrar con mi jefa y dos jefes más.

Está impresionante con su vestido. Por su gesto serio habla de trabajo pero, cuando llegan a la barra y piden los cafés, me ve. Yo sigo hablando, disfrutando de la compañía de mis compañeros, aunque con el rabillo del ojo veo que ellos se sientan en una mesa alejada de la nuestra. Shizuru se sienta en la silla que queda frente a mí. Me mira y entonces yo también la miro. Nuestros ojos se encuentran durante una fracción de segundo y, como era de esperar, mi cuerpo reacciona.

—Vaya. Ya han llegado los jefes —dice Finn—. Por cierto, me han dicho que el otro día te quedaste con la nueva jefaza atrapada en el ascensor.

—Sí. Con ella y con algunas personas más —respondo con desgana. Pero dispuesta a saber más de la jefaza, le pregunto—: Oye, tú que eras el secretario de su padre, ¿de qué murió?

Finn mira con curiosidad hacia la mesa del fondo.

—La verdad es que era un hombre extraño y poco hablador. Murió de un ataque al corazón. —Y al ver a mi jefa reír, susurra—: Por lo que veo la nueva jefa le gusta a nuestra jefa. Sólo hay que ver cómo se ríe y se toca el pelo.

Sin poder evitarlo, miro hacia su mesa y, de nuevo, mis ojos se cruzan con la mirada fría y gélida de Shizuru.

— ¿El señora Fujino tenía más hijos?

—Sí. Pero sólo Icegirl vive.

—¡¿Icegirl?!

Finn se ríe y, acercándose, cuchichea:

—Shizuru Fujino es ¡Icegirl! La mujer de hielo. ¿No has visto la cara de mala leche continua que tiene? —Eso me hace reír y Finn añade—: Por lo que me ha dicho la jefa, es dura de pelar. Peor que su padre.

No me sorprende lo que me comenta. Se dice que la cara es el espejo del alma y la cara de Shizuru es de tormento continuo. Pero el nombrecito me hace gracia. Aun así, replico:

—¿Por qué dices que ella es la única hija que vive?

—Tenía una hermana, pero murió hace un par de años.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—No sé, Marceline… El señora Fujino nunca habló de ello. Sólo sé que murió porque un día me dijo que se tenía que marchar a Japón al entierro de su hija.

Saber eso me apena. Dos muertes en tan poco espacio de tiempo tiene que ser muy doloroso.

—El señor Fujino estaba separado de su mujer —continúa Finn—. Icegirl y él no tenían buena relación; por eso ella nunca venía por Chile.

Saber aquellos datos de ella me inquieta. Quiero saber más, así que pregunto:

—¿Y por qué no tenían buena relación?

—No lo sé, preciosa —responde Finn mientras pone un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja—. El señor Fujino era bastante hermético con su vida privada. Por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a querer tomar una copa conmigo?

Escuchar aquello me hace sonreír. Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y, al dejar caer mi cara en mis manos, respondo, mirándolo:

—Creo que nunca. No me gusta mezclar el trabajo con el placer.

Mi contestación cargada de una ironía que él no entiende me hace gracia. Finn se acerca un poco más a mí y murmura:

—Cuando hablas de placer, ¿a qué clase de placer te refieres?

Sin moverme un ápice respondo:

—Vamos a ver, galán. Eres el caramelito que todas las de la oficina se quieren comer y yo soy una mujer muy celosa y no comparto. Por lo tanto… búscate a otra porque conmigo llevas las de perder.

—Mmmm… ¡Me gusta lo difícil!

Eso me hace soltar una carcajada y Finn me sigue. De pronto, veo que Shizuru se levanta y sale de la cafetería y respiro. No tenerla cerca es un alivio para mí. Diez minutos después, mi compañero y yo regresamos a nuestros puestos.

Cuando llego a mi mesa veo que la puerta del despacho de la jefaza está abierta. Maldigo. No quiero verla. Me siento y de pronto el móvil pita y leo:

_«¿Ligando en horas de trabajo?»._

Eso me incomoda, pero termino por sonreír.

En el fondo, el humor de Shizuru me hace gracia. No pienso responder aunque, como siempre que me pongo nerviosa, me rasco el cuello. Mi móvil vuelve a pitar y leo:

_«No te rasques o el sarpullido irá a peor»._

Me observa. Miro hacia el despacho y la veo sentada en la que fue la mesa de su padre. Se siente poderosa. Me está provocando, pero no pienso caer en su juego. Achino los ojos enfadada. Con la mirada, le digo de todo menos bonito y, sorprendentemente, curva sus labios mientras aguanta una sonrisa.

De pronto aparece mi jefa y dice, interponiéndose en nuestro campo de visión:

—Marceline, si alguien me llama, pásame la llamada al despacho del señora Fujino.

Sin abrir la boca, asiento. Mi jefa, contoneando sus caderas, entra en el despacho de Shizuru y cierra la puerta. Comienzo a trabajar y, a media mañana, la puerta del despacho se abre. Veo salir a mi jefa con una carpeta en las manos.

—Marceline —me dice—. Me voy a ausentar de la oficina una hora. Si la señora Fujino necesita lo que sea, soluciónaselo. —Luego se vuelve hacia Finn y añade—: Acompáñame.

Mi compañero sonríe y yo también. ¡Vaya dos!

¡Ay!, si ellos supieran lo que yo sé…

Cuando desaparecen del despacho, el teléfono interno suena. Maldigo al saber que es ella. Al final lo cojo.

—Señorita Abadeer, ¿puede pasar a mi despacho, por favor?

Estoy tentada de decir que no. Pero eso no sería profesional y yo, ante todo, soy una profesional.

—En seguida, señora Fujino.

Me levanto, entro en el despacho y pregunto:

—¿Qué desea, señora Fujino?

Veo que apoya la cabeza en el alto asiento de cuero negro.

—Cierre la puerta, por favor —responde, mirándome.

Resoplo y siento que mi piel comienza a arder. Mi maldito cuello me va a delatar y eso me incomoda.

Pero le hago caso y cierro la puerta.

—Enhorabuena. Ganaron el Campeonato.

—Gracias, señora.

El silencio entre nosotras se hace insoportable.

—¿Lo pasaste bien anoche? —añade.

No respondo.

—¿Quién era el tipo al que besaste y con el que estuviste diecisiete minutos en el baño de hombres?—me pregunta.

Boquiabierta, me la quedo mirando.

—Te he preguntado —insiste—. ¿Quién es?

Colérica por lo que escucho, deseo lanzarle el bolígrafo que llevo en la mano y clavárselo en el cráneo, pero lo aprieto y respondo, mientras contengo mis impulsos asesinos:

—Eso no le incumbe, señora Fujino.

Increíble. ¿Me ha estado espiando? Me siento molesta.

—¿Qué hay entre tú y el ligue de tu jefa? —prosigue.

¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Pestañeo y respondo:

—Mire, señora Fujino, no quiero ser desagradable pero nada de lo que me pregunta es de su incumbencia. Por lo tanto, si no quiere nada más, volveré a mi puesto de trabajo.

Enfadada y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, salgo del despacho y cierro la puerta con ímpetu.

¿Quién se ha creído ése que ella? Nada más sentarme en mi silla, el teléfono interno vuelve a sonar.

Maldigo pero lo cojo.

—Señorita Abadeer, venga a mi despacho. ¡Ya!

Su voz suena enfurecida, pero yo también lo estoy. Cuelgo el teléfono y, enfadada, entro de nuevo dispuesta a mandarla a la mierda.

—Tráigame un café, solo.

Salgo del despacho. Voy a la cafetería y, cuando regreso, se lo pongo encima de la mesa.

—No tomo azúcar. Tráigame sacarina.

Repito el camino, acordándome de todos sus antepasados y, cuando regreso con la puñetera sacarina, se la entrego.

—Eche medio sobrecito en el café y remuévalo.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué le remueva el puto café?

Aquel trato me indigna. No para de mirarme y la superioridad que muestra en su gesto me reconcome las tripas. ¡Será idiota, la japonesa! Deseo tirarle el café a la cara, deseo mandarla a freír espárragos, pero al final hago lo que me pide sin rechistar. Cuando termino, dejo el café frente a ella y me doy la vuelta para salir del despacho.

—No salga del despacho, señorita Abadeer.

Oigo que se levanta. Me doy la vuelta para mirarla.

Su ceño está fruncido. El mío también. Está enfadada. Yo también. Rodea la mesa. Se sienta ante ella con los brazos cruzados y las piernas, "que piernas tiene esta mujer", concéntrate Marceline. Su actitud es intimidatoria. Nuestra distancia se ha acortado. Eso me pone nerviosa.

—Marcie…

—Para usted soy la señorita Abadeer, si no le importa.

Me mira con su típica cara de mala leche y siento que el aire se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

¡Menuda tensión!

—Señorita Abadeer, acérquese.

—No.

—Acérquese.

—¿Qué quiere? —exijo.

Sin cambiar su duro gesto, murmura entre dientes:

—Acérquese, por favor.

Resoplo para que vea mi estado de ánimo y doy un paso adelante.

Su dura mirada exige que me acerque más pero no me dejo amedrentar.

—Señora Fujino, no me voy a acercar más. Despídame si eso le hace seguir sintiéndose la Reina del Universo. Pero no pienso acercarme más a usted. Y, como se pase un pelo, la denuncio por acoso.

Se incorpora de la mesa. Da dos pasos hacia mí y yo doy un paso hacia atrás. La oigo resoplar. Me coge del brazo, tira de mí y abre las puertas del archivo. Me mete y, una vez en la intimidad que nos da ese lugar, me coge con sus manos la cabeza, me acerca a ella y me besa con posesión.

Esta vez no se detiene a rozar su lengua contra mi labio superior. No me pide permiso. Sólo me atrae hacia ella y me besa. Me empuja contra los archivos y, cuando siente que mi cuerpo no puede retroceder, abandona mis labios.

—Apenas he podido dormir pensando en ti y en lo que hacías con el tipo de anoche.

Obnubilada por lo que dice, respondo con un hilo de voz:

—No hice nada.

Shizuru aprieta sus caderas contra mí , es su forma de decir que soy de ella.

—Te agarraba por la cintura. Paseaba su mirada por tu cuerpo. Dejaste que te besara y entraste con él al baño de hombres. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no hiciste nada?

Enloquecida por lo que me está haciendo sentir con sus palabras y con su cercanía respondo:

—Con mi vida y con mi cuerpo hago lo que quiero, señora Fujino.

Le doy un tremendo empujón y lo separa de mí.

—Yo no soy una muñequita de esas a las que supongo que está acostumbrado a dar órdenes. No vuelva a tocarme o…

—¿¡O!? —pregunta con voz ronca.

—O soy capaz de cualquier cosa —contesto.

Su mandíbula está tensa y, acercándose de nuevo a mí, susurra:

—Marcie, me deseas tanto como yo a ti. No lo niegues —no respondo. No puedo. Su cercanía me provoca mil sensaciones.

Mis ojos chispean. No sé si es indignación, morbo o qué. El caso es que chispean mientras aquella gigante con su cara de mala se cierne sobre mí.

—No estoy dispuesta a…

—¿Al sado? Eso ya lo sé, pequeña.

Su respuesta me pilla tan de sorpresa que no sé qué responder. Su mirada me bloquea.

—¿Te está entrando el nervio?

Vuelve a desconcertarme, ¿cómo puede recordar aquello que le expliqué en el ascensor? Me toco el cuello. Voy a soltarle alguna de mis patentadas groserias, cuando veo que hace una mueca.

—No te rasques, Marcie.

Sin darme tiempo a moverme, se agacha y me sopla en el cuello. Cierro los ojos. Mi indignación baja de intensidad. Ella se ha propuesto que sea así y lo ha conseguido.

—Siento haberte puesto nerviosa —musita de repente en mi oído—. Perdóname, pequeña.

Su poder es inmenso y ya me tiene donde quiere. ¡Soy una blanda!

Me besa. Esta vez con desesperación. Me sabotea y yo me dejo.

El hilo de mis pensamientos se bloquea y sólo pienso en besarla y dejar que me bese.

¿Qué me ocurre?

Quiero reprimirme, pero no puedo. Nunca he sido un juguete para nadie, pero ella consigue controlarme. La deseo tanto como necesito el aire para respirar y eso me asusta. Me quema la vagina, la piel y siento que mis bragas se humedecen y que lo único que deseo es que me desnude y me posea.

Clavo mis ojos en ella. Su cara seria y de perdonavidas me encanta. Me vuelve loca. Es tan sexy y devastadora que soy incapaz de negarme a nada de lo que me exija. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento así y creo que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Me desabrocha el pantalón. Su mano se mete con rapidez dentro de mis bragas.

—Estás húmeda para mí —me susurra.

¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Me va a desnudar en el archivo?

Pero no. Mete más la mano y siento que uno de sus dedos se introduce en mi interior y, segundos después, otro más. Me agarra por el pelo, tira de él y subo la cabeza. Me besa de nuevo con impaciencia, mientras me hace abrir las piernas con su pierna y sus dedos entran y salen una y otra vez de mí. Con su boca sobre la mía, reprimo mis gemidos y sé que el clímax está cerca.

—Córrete para mí, Marcie.

Mi cuerpo vuelve a reaccionar a sus palabras.

El placer que me está dando me hace querer más. El brillo sensual de su mirada me vuelve loca y me hace desear que me desnude, me tire en el suelo y que haga lo que quiera conmigo. Me muerdo el labio. Si no lo hago, gritaré y toda la oficina vendrá para ver qué pasa.

—Vamos, Marcie, déjate llevar.

Tenso la espalda y arqueo mis piernas mientras me dejo avasallar con gusto por ella. Quiero sus dedos más dentro de mí y, cuando creo que voy a explotar, lo beso para ahogar de nuevo mi gemido en su boca, mientras siento que mis músculos se contraen una y otra vez sobre sus caricias y percibo aún más la humedad en mi entrepierna. Poco a poco ella se detiene y, cuando saca sus dedos de mi interior, quiero protestar. Ella se da cuenta. Vuelve a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos.

—Me debes un orgasmo, pequeña —murmura.

No puedo responder.

Sólo puedo abrir la boca y entrelazar su lengua con la mía. Disfruto de su sabor excitante y peligroso, olvidándome de nuevo de todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor y de mi enfado. No quiero pensar que me utiliza como a un juguete. No quiero pensar que es mi jefa. Simplemente no quiero pensar.

Dos minutos después y con las respiraciones más acompasadas, deja de presionarme contra los archivadores y yo vuelvo a tomar el control sobre mi cuerpo. Maldigo.

¿Qué he vuelto a hacer? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota cada vez que la veo?

Ella parece darse cuenta de lo que pienso y me dedica una de sus habituales miradas gélidas.

—¿Has vuelto a pensar en mi proposición? —me pregunta.

Intento mirarla. Me enfrento a Icegirl y siento que pierdo toda compostura.

—Ayer ya te respondí y te dije que no aceptaba.

Aprieta los labios y yo resoplo.

La miro sorprendida.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabezona? —añade—. Lo que te propongo te reportaría unos beneficios monetarios.

—¿Sólo monetarios?

Shizuru deja de sonreír ante mi pregunta.

—Todo depende de lo que quieras. Tú decides, Marcie. De momento necesito una secretaria. El sexo surgirá, si tiene que surgir.

—¿Y si me niego a que vuelva a surgir? —replico, intentando creerme mi propia mentira.

Shizuru me mira. Baja sus manos hasta mi pantalón y lo abrocha.

—Aceptaré tu negativa —añade con tranquilidad—. Otra accederá.

¡Será imbécil, creída y arrogante…!

Y entonces sale del archivador y me deja sola. Durante unos segundos cierro los ojos y me regaño a mí misma. ¿Por qué soy tan facilona cuando estoy con ella? Finalmente, me coloco la blusa y el pelo y lo sigo. Ella ya está sentada ante su mesa y mira con el ceño fruncido la pantalla del ordenador. Me dirijo con calma hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir.

—Te dije que te daba hasta el martes para la respuesta y así será —me dice antes de que abandone su despacho—. Ahora puedes regresar a tu puesto de trabajo. Si vuelvo a necesitarte… te llamaré.

Me pongo roja como un tomate.

Salgo del despacho. Cierro la puerta, me apoyo en ella y miro a mi alrededor durante unos segundos.

Todos fuera de mi despacho están trabajando. Parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder. Cojo mi bolso y me voy al baño. Necesito lavarme. Siento mi vagina empapada y eso me incomoda.

Veinte minutos después vuelvo a mi mesa y veo que Finn y mi jefa han regresado. Shizuru y yo no volvemos a hablar ni a mirarnos. A las dos, la puerta del despacho se abre y salen juntos. No me mira.

Sólo mi jefa vuelve la cara hacia mí.

—Nos vamos a comer, Marceline —me informa.

Asiento y respiro aliviada. Veo a Finn recoger sus cosas cuando mi teléfono suena. Es mi hermana.

—Marcie… tienes que venir a casa. ¡Ya!

Al escuchar aquello cierro los ojos y me siento. Las piernas me tiemblan. No hace falta que siga hablando. Sé lo que pasa.

Cuando cuelgo el teléfono, reprimo el llanto y me trago las lágrimas. No quiero llorar en la oficina.

Soy una tía dura y los numeritos no van conmigo. Busco a Finn y lo encuentro hablando con Eva. Parece que están ligando. Me acerco a él y le informo de que me ha surgido un problema urgente y que aquella tarde no regresaré a trabajar. Él asiente sin prestarme mucha atención y regreso a mi mesa.

Vuelvo a sentarme. Bebo agua de la botellita y, finalmente, recojo mis cosas.

Las manos me tiemblan y las mejillas me arden. Necesito llorar. Hago un esfuerzo por apagar mi ordenador, contengo mi pena y voy hacia el ascensor. Cuando salgo de él, corro hacia el estacionamiento y entonces me permito llorar. Antes no.

Cuando llego a casa mi hermana está con los ojos encharcados por las lágrimas. _Ciencia _respira con mucha dificultad y, sin perder un segundo, llamo a mi veterinario. El veterinario, que me conoce desde hace años, me indica que me espera en la clínica.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, tras una inyección que el veterinario le pone para facilitarle el viaje, _Ciencia _me deja. Me deja para siempre, con el corazón destrozado y con la sensación de una pérdida irreparable. Me agacho sobre la mesa donde su cuerpo sin vida descansa. Lo beso, acaricio su peluda cabeza por última vez y cientos de lágrimas me nublan por completo la vista.

—Adiós, cariño —murmuro.

**Busco jefa de similares características que Shizuru? Cualquier dato dejar imbox… jajaja**

**Un abrazo **

**Solange Rodríguez**


	15. Chapter 15

**15 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

A las siete de la tarde me encuentro sentada en el sofá de la casa de mi hermana.

Mi móvil suena. Mis amigos quieren que vaya a la Cibeles a celebrar el triunfo de la Campeonato. Pero no estoy para fiestas. Apago el móvil. No quiero saber nada de nadie. Estoy triste, muy triste. Mi gran compañero, ese al que le contaba todas mis penas y mis alegrías me ha abandonado.

Lloro… lloro y lloro.

Mi hermana me abraza pero, inexplicablemente, siento que necesito el abrazo de cierta impertinente.

¿Por qué?

Hemos dejado a mi sobrina en casa de una vecina. No queremos que nos vea así. Bastante difícil ha sido explicarle que _Ciencia _se ha ido al cielo de los gatos como para que nos vea llorar como dos magdalenas. Llega mi cuñado Jesús y se nos une en el duelo. Los tres lloramos. Y cuando llamo a mi padre por teléfono para decírselo, ya somos cuatro. ¡Qué triste es todo!

A las nueve de la noche enciendo el móvil y recibo la llamada de Lich . Mi hermana lo ha llamado y él se ofrece a venir a Santiago para consolarme. Me niego y, tras hablar con él unos pocos minutos, cuelgo y vuelvo a apagar el móvil. Después de cenar algo, decido regresar a mi casa. Necesito enfrentarme a ella y a su soledad.

Pero cuando entro, una extraña emoción se apodera de mí. Me da la sensación de que en cualquier momento _Ciencia_, mi _Currito_, aparecerá por alguno de los rincones y me ronroneará entre las piernas. En cuanto cierro la puerta de la calle, me apoyo contra ella. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y me niego a controlarlas.

Lloro, lloro y lloro, y esta vez en soledad, que sienta mejor.

Con los ojos hinchados y sin poder detenerme, me dirijo hasta la cocina. Observo el cuenco de la comida de _Ciencia _y me agacho a cogerlo. Abro la basura y tiro la comida que hay en él. Lo meto en el fregadero y lo lavo. Después de secarlo, lo miro y no sé qué hacer con él. Lo dejo sobre la encimera. Después cojo la bolsita de pienso y las medicinas. Lo reúno todo y vuelvo a llorar como una tonta.

Dos segundos después oigo que la puerta de la calle se abre. Es mi hermana. Se acerca a mí y me abraza.

—Sabía que estarías así, cuchufleta. Vamos, por favor, deja de llorar.

Intento decir que no puedo. Que no quiero. Que me niego a creer que _Ciencia _ya no regresará, pero el llanto me impide hacerlo. Media hora más tarde, la convenzo para que se marche de mi casa. Escondo sus llaves para que no se las lleve y no vuelva a molestarme. Necesito estar sola.

Cuando voy al baño para lavarme la cara, veo el arenero de _Ciencia _y de nuevo el llanto hace acto de presencia. Me siento en el retrete dispuesta a llorar durante horas, cuando oigo unos golpes en la puerta.

Convencida de que es mi hermana que se ha dado cuenta de que no lleva las llaves, abro y aparece la señora Fujino con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué hace ahí?

Me mira sorprendida. Su expresión cambia por completo y, sin moverse, pregunta:

—¿Qué te ocurre, Marcie?

No puedo responder. Mi gesto se contrae y vuelvo a llorar.

Se queda paralizada y entonces yo me acerco a ella, a su pecho, y me abraza. Necesito ese abrazo. Oigo que la puerta se cierra y lloro con más pena.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo estamos así hasta que de pronto soy consciente de que tiene la blusa empapada de lágrimas. Finalmente me separo de ella.

—_Ciencia_, mi gato, ha muerto —logro murmurar.

Es la primera vez que digo aquella terrible y horrible palabra. ¡La odio!

Mi cara vuelve a contraerse y comienzo a llorar. Esta vez siento que ella tira de mí y se sienta en el sofá. Me sienta a su lado. Intento hablar, pero el hipo por mi tristeza no me lo permite. Sólo consigo articular palabras entrecortadas, mientras mi cuerpo se contrae involuntariamente y veo que ella está totalmente desconcertada. No sabe qué hacer. Finalmente se levanta del sillón, coge un vaso y lo llena de agua. Me lo trae y me obliga a beber. Cinco minutos después me siento algo más tranquila.

—Lo siento, Marcie. Lo siento muchísimo.

Asiento como puedo, mientras aprieto mis labios y trago el nudo de emociones que, de nuevo, pugna por salir de mi interior. Abrazada a ella apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho y siento que mis lágrimas salen de nuevo descontroladas. Esta vez no tengo hipo y el simple hecho de sentir cómo su mano me acaricia el pelo y el brazo me reconforta.

Sobre las doce de la noche, la pena me sigue dominando, pero ya soy capaz de controlar mi cuerpo y mis palabras, de modo que me incorporo para mirarla.

—Gracias —digo.

Siento que se conmueve, sus ojos lo revelan. Acerca su frente a la mía y me susurra:.

—Marcie… Marcie… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te hubiera acompañado y…

—No he estado sola. Mi hermana ha estado conmigo en todo momento.

Shizuru mueve su cabeza, comprensivs, y me pasa sus dedos pulgares por debajo de los ojos para retirar unas lágrimas.

—Deberías descansar. Estás agotada y tu mente necesita relajarse.

Asiento. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que su gesto se contrae.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto.

Sorprendida por aquella pregunta, me mira.

—Sí. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Si quieres, tengo aspirinas en el botiquín.

Veo que sonríe. Entonces me da un beso en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Se pasará.

Necesito dormir, pero no quiero que se vaya, de modo que le sujeto la blusa para intentar impedírselo.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo, aunque sé que no puede ser.

—¿Por qué no puede ser?

—No quiero sexo —murmuro, con una aplastante sinceridad.

Shizuru levanta su mano y me toca el óvalo de la cara con una ternura que, hasta el momento, nunca había utilizado conmigo.

—Me quedaré contigo y no intentaré nada hasta que tú me lo pidas.

Eso me sorprende.

Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Yo se la cojo y me lleva hasta mi habitación. Asombrada, observo cómo se quita los zapatos. Yo hago lo mismo. Después se quita el pantalón. La imito. Deja la blusa sobre una silla y se queda vestida sólo con las bragas y sujetador negros. ¡Sexy! Abre mi cama y se mete en ella.

Consecuente con lo que le he pedido, me quito la blusa, después el sujetador y saco de debajo de mi almohada mi camiseta de tirantes y el culotte de dormir. Es del Demonio de Tasmania. Veo que sonríe y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

Tras ponerme el pijama abro una pequeña cajita redonda, saco una pastillita y me la tomo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Mi anticonceptivo —aclaro.

Instantes después me tumbo junto a ella, que pasa su brazo bajo mi cuello. Me acerca hasta ella y me besa en la punta de la nariz.

—Duerme, Marcie… duerme y descansa.

Su cercanía y su voz me relajan y, abrazados, siento que me quedo profundamente dormida.

**Awwwwwww…**

**Un abrazo**

**Solange Rodríguez**


	16. Chapter 16

**16 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

Suena el despertador. Lo miro: las siete y media.

Alargo la mano y lo apago. Me desperezo en la cama y mi mente se despierta rápidamente. Miro a mi derecha y veo que Shizuru no está. Mi mente vuelve a ser consciente de lo ocurrido y me siento en la cama cuando oigo una voz:

—Buenos días.

Miro hacia la puerta y allí está ella, vestida. Miro su ropa y me sorprendo al ver que el traje que lleva y la blusa no son los que traía el día anterior. Ella se da cuenta y responde:

—Tomás me lo ha traído hace una hora.

—¿Qué tal tu cabeza? ¿Se fue el dolor? —pregunto.

—Sí, Marcie. Gracias por preguntar.

Le respondo con una triste sonrisa. Me levanto de la cama sin ser consciente del horrible espectáculo que ofrezco, despeluchada, legañosa y con mi pijama del Demonio de Tasmania. Paso por su lado y, al hacerlo, me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla mientras murmuro un aún soñoliento «buenos días».

Voy a la cocina dispuesta a darle la medicación a _Ciencia_, cuando veo todas sus cosas sobre la encimera. Me paro en seco y siento a Shizuru detrás de mí. No me deja pensar. Me coge por la cintura y me da la vuelta.

—¡A la ducha! —me ordena.

Cuando salgo de ella y entro en la habitación para vestirme, Shizuru no está allí. Así que me apresuro a sacar un sujetador y unas bragas de mi cajón y me los pongo. Después abro el armario y me visto. En cuanto estoy vestida y presentable, salgo al salón y la veo leyendo un periódico.

—Tienes café recién hecho —dice mientras me mira—. Desayuna.

Veo que dobla el periódico, se levanta, se acerca a mí y me besa en la cabeza.

—Hoy me acompañarás a Viña del Mar. Tengo que visitar las oficinas de allí. No te preocupes por nada. En la oficina ya están avisados.

Le digo que sí con la cabeza, sin ganas de hablar ni de protestar. Me tomo el café y, cuando dejo la taza en el fregadero, siento que Shizuru se acerca de nuevo por detrás, aunque esta vez no me toca.

—¿Estás mejor? —me pregunta.

Muevo mi cabeza en señal afirmativa, sin mirarla. Tengo ganas de llorar de nuevo pero respiro y lo evito. Estoy segura de que _Ciencia _se enfadará si sigo comportándome como una blandengue. Con la mejor de mis sonrisas me doy la vuelta y me retiro el pelo que me cae sobre los ojos.

—Cuando quieras, podemos marcharnos.

Ella asiente. No me toca.

No se acerca a mí más de lo estrictamente necesario. Bajamos al portal y allí está Tomás esperándonos con el coche. Nos montamos y comienza el viaje. Durante la hora que dura el trayecto, Shizuru y yo miramos varios papeles. Yo soy la encargada de llevar al día las delegaciones de la empresa Fujino, de modo que conozco casi en primera persona a todos los jefes. Shizuru me explica que quiere saber de primera mano absolutamente todo de cada delegación: productividad, cantidad de gente que trabaja en las fábricas y rendimiento de las mismas. Eso me pone nerviosa. Con el paro que hay ahora, tengo miedo de que empiece a despedir a gente sin ton ni son. Pero en seguida me aclara que ése no es su propósito, sino lo contrario: intentar que sus productos sean más competitivos y abrir el campo de expansión.

A las diez y media llegamos a Viña del Mar. No me extraño cuando me doy cuenta de que Enrique Matías no se sorprende de verme allí. Nos saluda con afabilidad y entramos todos juntos en su despacho.

Durante tres horas, Shizuru y él hablan de productividad, de carencias de la empresa y de un sinfín de cosas más. Yo, sentada en un discreto segundo plano, tomo nota de todo y a la una y media, cuando salimos de allí, me voy feliz de ver que se han entendido.

Recibo un mensaje de Lich . Le respondo que estoy bien, pero maldigo en mi interior. Recibir sus mensajes y estar con Shizuru me hace sentir mal. Pero ¿por qué? Yo no tengo nada serio con ninguno de los dos.

De regreso a Santiago, Shizuru me propone parar y comer en algún restaurant de camino. Me muestro encantada y le digo que me parece bien. Tomás para y degustamos un delicioso cordero.

Durante la comida, ella recibe varios mensajes. Los lee con el ceño fruncido y no contesta. A las cuatro proseguimos el viaje y cuando llegamos al hotel W me pongo tensa. Shizuru lo nota y me coge la mano.

—Tranquila. Sólo quiero cambiarme de ropa para pasar la tarde contigo. ¿Tienes algún plan?

Mi mente piensa con celeridad y, finalmente, le digo que sí, que tengo un plan. Pero no le doy tiempo a que pueda presuponer nada.

—Tengo algo que hacer a las seis y media de la tarde —le informo—. Si no tienes nada mejor, quizá te gustaría acompañarme. Así puedo enseñarte mi segundo trabajo.

Eso lo sorprende.

—¿Tienes un segundo trabajo?

Asiento divertida.

—Sí, se puede llamar así, aunque este año es el último. Pero no pienso decirte de qué se trata si no me acompañas.

La veo sonreír mientras baja del coche. Yo la sigo.

Llegamos al ascensor del hotel W y el ascensorista nos saluda y nos lleva directamente hasta el ático. En cuanto entramos en su espaciosa y bonita habitación, Shizuru deja su maletín con el portátil sobre la mesa y se mete en la habitación que no utilizamos el día que estuve allí jugando. Suena su móvil.

Un mensaje. No puedo evitar mirar la pantalla iluminada y leo el nombre de «Betta». ¿Quién será? Dos segundos después, vuelve a sonar y en la pantalla leo «Marta». Vaya, sí que está solicitada.

Estoy inquieta. La última vez que estuve allí ocurrió algo que todavía me avergüenza. Paseo mis manos por el bonito sofá color café y miro el jardín japonés, mientras intento que mi respiración no se acelere. Si Shizuru sale desnuda de la habitación y me invita a jugar con ella, no sé si voy a ser capaz de decirle que no.

—Cuando quieras nos podemos marchar —oigo una voz tras de mí.

Sorprendida, me vuelvo y la veo vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta granate. Está guapísima.

Elegante, como siempre. Y lo mejor, está cumpliendo a rajatabla lo que me ha prometido de no tocarme.

Sin embargo, siento que una extraña decepción crece en mí al no verme arrastrada al mar de lujuria donde me suele llevar.

¿Me estaré volviendo loca?

Diez minutos después, nos encontramos en el coche de Tomás en dirección a mi casa.

Cuando entro en ella echo de menos la presencia de _Ciencia_. Shizuru se da cuenta y me besa en la cabeza.

—Vamos, son las seis. Date prisa o llegarás tarde.

Eso me reactiva.

Entro en mi habitación. Me pongo unos vaqueros. Unas zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta azul. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta y salgo rápidamente de allí. Sin necesidad de mirarla, sé que me está observando. La temperatura de mi piel sube cuando estoy cerca de ella. Cojo la cámara de fotos y una mochila pequeña.

—Vamos —le digo.

Guío a Tomás entre el tráfico de Santiago y en pocos minutos llegamos hasta la puerta de un colegio.

Shizuru, sorprendida, baja del coche y mira a su alrededor. No parece haber nadie. Yo sonrío. La cojo de la mano con decisión y tiro de ella. Entramos en el colegio y el desconcierto de su cara crece. Me hace gracia verla así. Me gusta verla desconcertada y tomo nota de ello.

Segundos después, abro una puerta donde pone «Gimnasio» y un bullicio tremendo nos engulle. En seguida, docenas de niñas de edades comprendidas entre los siete y los doce años corren hacia mí gritando.

—¡Entrenadora! ¡Entrenadora!

Shizuru me mira, estupefacta.

—¿Entrenadora?

Yo sonrío y me encojo de hombros.

—Soy la entrenadora de fútbol femenino del colegio de mi sobrina —respondo antes de que las pequeñas lleguen hasta donde estamos nosotras.

Shizuru abre la boca, por la sorpresa, y luego sonríe. Pero ya no puedo hablar con ella. Las pequeñas han llegado hasta mí y se cuelgan de mis brazos y mis piernas. Bromeo con ellas hasta que sus madres me las quitan de encima.

—¿Quién es ella? —oigo que me dice mi hermana.

—Una amiga.

—¡Vaya, Marcie, vaya amiga! —murmura y yo sonrío.

Las mamás de las pequeñas se revolucionan ante la presencia de Shizuru. Es normal. Shizuru desprende sensualidad y yo lo sé. Tras saludar a todo el mundo, mi hermana no para de pedirme que le presente a Shizuru y al final claudico. ¡Anda que no se pone pesadita! Finalmente, agarrada a su brazo, me acerco hasta donde ella se encuentra sentada.

—Bonnie, te presento a Shizuru. —ella se levanta para saludarla—. Shizuru, ella es mi hermana y el monito que está sentado en mi pie derecho es mi sobrina Morita. —Se dan dos besos.

—¿Por qué eres tan alta? —pregunta mi sobrina.

Shizuru la mira y responde:

—Porque comí mucho cuando era pequeña.

Mi hermana y yo sonreímos.

—¿Por qué hablas tan raro? —vuelve a preguntar Morita—. ¿Te pasa algo en la boca?

Yo voy a responder, pero entonces ella se agacha hacia mi sobrina.

—Es que soy de Japón y, aunque sé hablar español, no puedo disimular mi acento.

La pequeña me mira, divertida.

—Eres guapa, tú podrías ser la novia de mí tía.

Mi hermana se lleva a la niña, avergonzada, y Shizuru se acerca a mí.

—No se puede negar que es tu sobrina —susurra en mi oído—. Es tan clarita como tú a la hora de decir las cosas.

Ambas reímos y las pequeñas corren de nuevo hacia mí. Aquello no es un entrenamiento, es la fiesta de verano que las mamás han montado para acabar el curso. Durante hora y media hablo con ellas, abrazo a las niñas para despedirme y me hago cientos de fotos con ellas. Shizuru se mantiene sentada en las gradas en un segundo plano y, por su gesto, parece disfrutar del espectáculo.

Las niñas me entregan un paquetito, lo abro y de él saco un balón de fútbol hecho de chuches de colores. Aplaudo tanto como ellas, ¡me encantan las chuches! Mi sobrina me mira y me señala a su amiga Alicia. Han hecho las paces y yo levanto el pulgar y le guiño el ojo. ¡Bien, por mi niña! Pasados unos minutos y después de besar a todas las mamás y a mis pequeñas futbolistas, todas abandonan el gimnasio. Mi hermana y mi sobrina entre ellas.

Feliz por la despedida que me han brindado, me vuelvo hacia Shizuru y lleno dos vasos de plástico con un poco de Coca-Cola algo tibia mientras me acerco a ella.

—¿Sorprendida? —le pregunto, ofreciéndole uno de los vasos.

Shizuru lo acepta y le da un trago.

—Sí. Eres sorprendente.

—Vale, vale, no sigas, que me lo voy a creer.

Ambas nos reímos y nos miramos.

Ninguna dice nada y el silencio nos envuelve. Finalmente cojo fuerzas y digo con sinceridad:

—Shizuru, mi vida es lo que ves: normalidad.

—Lo sé… lo sé y eso me preocupa.

—¿Te preocupa? ¿Te preocupa que mi vida sea normal?

Su mirada me traspasa.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi vida no es precisamente normal.

Mi cara debe de ser un poema. No lo entiendo, pero antes de que le pida explicaciones, ella continúa hablando:

—Marcie, tu vida exige relación y compromiso. Unas palabras que para mí quedaron obsoletas hace años. Muchos años. —Me toca con su mano el óvalo de la cara y prosigue—: Me gustas, me atraes, pero no te quiero engañar. Lo que me atrae es el sexo entre nosotras. Me gusta poseerte, meterme entre tus piernas y ver tu cara cuando te corres. Pero me temo que muchos de mis juegos no van a gustarte. Y no hablo de sado, hablo sólo de sexo. Simplemente sexo.

Su mirada se oscurece. Me desconcierta pero no quiero renunciar a seguir jugando.

—Soy una mujer normal, sin grandes pretensiones, que trabaja para tu empresa. Tengo un padre, una hermana y una sobrina a los que adoro y, hasta ayer, un gato que era mi mejor amigo. Soy entrenadora de fútbol de un equipo de niñas y no cobro un duro por ello, pero lo hago porque me hace feliz. Tengo amigos y amigas con los que disfrutar de partidos, de vacaciones, de ir al cine o de salir a cenar. Ahora te preguntarás por qué te cuento todo esto, ¿verdad? —Shizuru mueve la cabeza afirmativamente—. No soy despampanante, no me gusta vestir provocativa y ni siquiera lo intento. Mis relaciones con hombres o mujeres han sido normales, nada del otro mundo. Ya sabes, chica conoce alguien, se gustan y se acuestan. Pero nunca nadie ha conseguido sacar de mí la parte que tú en pocos días has sacado. Nunca pensé que el morbo me pudiera volver loca. Nunca pensé que yo pudiera estar haciendo lo que estoy haciendo contigo. Me impones y me sometes de tal manera que no puedo decir que no. Y no puedo decir que no porque mi cuerpo y toda yo quiere hacer lo que tú quieras. Odio que me den órdenes, y más aún en el plano sexual. Pero a ti, inexplicablemente, te lo permito. En la vida me hubiera imaginado que yo permitiría que una desconocida como tú eres para mí, que no sabe casi ni cómo me llamo, ni mi edad, ni nada de mi vida, me exigiera sexo con sólo mirarme y yo se lo permitiría. Todavía me cuesta comprender lo que ocurrió el otro día en la habitación de tu hotel y…

—Marcie…

—No, déjame terminar —le exijo y coloco mi mano en su boca—. Lo que ocurrió el otro día en tu habitación, me guste o no reconocerlo, me encantó. Reconozco que cuando vi las imágenes me enfadé. Pero cuando he vuelto a pensar en ello, en aquel momento, me he excitado y mucho. Incluso el domingo utilicé el vibrador pensando en ti y tuve un orgasmo maravilloso al imaginar lo que ocurrió con aquella mujer en tu habitación. —Shizuru sonríe—. Pero me gustaría enterarme antes de que juguemos de nuevo así. No… no me van y, si quieres volver a jugar conmigo en ese plano, te exijo que antes me consultes. Como te he dicho al principio de esta conversación, no soy una especialista en sexo, pero lo vivido contigo me gusta, me pone, me incita y estoy dispuesta a repetir.

—¿Incluso sin compromiso por mi parte?

Deseo decir que no, que la quiero sólo para mí. Pero eso significaría perderla y eso sí que no lo quiero.

—Incluso sin eso.

Shizuru mueve su cabeza, comprensiva.

—Y, por favor… te libero de no tener que tocarme. Bésame y dime algo porque me voy a morir de la vergüenza por la cantidad de cosas locas que te acabo de decir.

—Me estás excitando, pequeña —murmura.

Saco de mi mochila un abanico y le sonrío, avergonzada.

—Pues ni te imaginas cómo estoy yo sólo de decírtelo.

Shizuru me devuelve la sonrisa y se retira el pelo de cara.

—Tu nombre completo es Marceline Abadeer. Tienes veinticinco años, un padre, una hermana y una sobrina. Por lo que he visto no tienes novio, pero sí hombres que te desean. Sé dónde vives y dónde trabajas. Tus teléfonos. Sé que conduces muy bien un Ferrari, que te gusta cantar, y que no te da vergüenza hacerlo delante de mí, y hoy he sabido que eres entrenadora de fútbol. Te gustan las fresas, el chocolate, la Coca-Cola, las chuches y el fútbol y, si te pones nerviosa, te salen ronchas en el cuello y te puede dar ¡el nervio! —Sonrío—. Por la manera en que tratabas a tu mascota sé que amas a los animales y que eres amiga de tus amigos. Eres curiosa y cabezona, a veces en exceso, y eso me saca de mis casillas, pero también eres la mujer más sexy y desconcertante con la que me he encontrado en la vida y reconozco que eso me gusta. De momento, eso es lo que sé de ti y me vale. ¡Ah! Y a partir de ahora prometo consultar contigo todo lo referente al sexo y nuestros juegos. Y ahora que me has liberado de mi promesa, te besaré y te tocaré.

—¡Bien! —afirmo levantando los brazos.

—Y una vez solucionado ese tema necesito que aceptes la proposición que te hice para conocerte mejor y para que me acompañes durante el tiempo que esté en Chile —añade—. Esta semana viajaremos a Concepción. Tengo dos importantes reuniones el jueves y el viernes. El fin de semana lo dedicaremos, si tú quieres, al sexo. ¿Te parece?

—Tu nombre es Shizuru Fujino —respondo, sin importarme su frialdad—. Eres de Japón y tu

padre…

Pero ella tuerce el gesto e interrumpe mi discurso.

—Como favor personal, te pediría que nunca menciones a mi padre. Ahora puedes continuar.

Esa orden me deja cortada, pero sigo:

—Eres una mandona patológica y no sé nada más de ti, excepto que te gusta el morbo y jugar con el sexo. Aun así, me gustaría conocerte un poco más.

Siento su mirada penetrarme. Me traspasa y sé que tiene una lucha interna por abrirse a mí o continuar como estamos. Entonces se levanta y tira de mí. Me besa y yo le correspondo. ¡Dios, cuánto extrañaba esto! Pocos segundos después, separa su boca de la mía.

—Mi madre es chilena, por eso hablo tan bien el español. Duermo poco desde hace años. Tengo treinta y un años. No estoy casada ni comprometida. De momento, poco más te puedo decir.

Emocionada por aquella pequeñísima confidencia, sonrío y, feliz como si me hubiera ganado el Kino y el Loto a la vez añado haciéndolo reír:

—Señora Fujino, acepto su proposición. Ya tiene acompañante.

**Hoy tuve una mañana llena de emociones, que creí olvidadas, y recién fui capaz de reaccionar, así que desde ahora les publicare algunos capitulo.**

**Un abrazo**

**Solange Rodríguez.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

Mi jefa se vuelve loca cuando Shizuru la informa de que yo lo acompañaré en su viaje a las delegaciones. Finn se alegra de no ser él. Mi jefa intenta convencerla de mil formas para que yo no lo acompañe.

Argumenta cosas como mi falta de experiencia o mi poco tiempo en la empresa, pero al final desiste. Shizuru manda y ella debe aceptarlo. ¡Toma!

Llamo a mi padre el miércoles y le explico mi retraso de las vacaciones por el viaje. Le parece bien y me anima a hacer un buen trabajo. Si él supiera el trasfondo de todo, me metía en una caja y la embalaba para que no pudiera salir. Mi hermana, en cambio, se enfada conmigo. Marcharme durante varias semanas fuera de Santiago para ella es desquiciante. ¿A quién le va a explicar sus problemas?

El jueves, Shizuru pasa a recogerme con su chófer a las seis de la mañana. Viajamos en su avión privado y tanto lujo me escandaliza. Parece que acabo de salir del pueblo. Miro todo con tanta curiosidad, que creo que Shizuru hace esfuerzos por no reír.

Cuando llegamos a Concepción, un coche nos recoge en el aeropuerto y nos lleva directo al

hotel ¡Casi nada! Lo mejorcito de la ciudad. Allí nos alojamos en la última planta en dos suites. Ha cumplido su promesa: habitaciones separadas. Cuando el botones cierra la puerta tras de mí y me quedo en medio de aquella enorme habitación, miro a mi alrededor. Todo es grande, espacioso. Y lo mejor, hay unos grandes ventanales que me permiten ver el mar.

Alucinada por el lujo que me rodea, suelto mi maleta y me acerco a la ventana. ¡Increíble! Tras disfrutar durante un rato del paisaje, comienzo a buscar y a curiosear. Abro la nevera y veo chocolate. Me lanzo a por él. Cuando descubro la zona de mi habitación donde se encuentra la cama, un silbido de camionero sale de mí. ¡Es preciosa! Grandes ventanales que dan al mar y moqueta violeta a juego con un diván precioso. La cama es enorme y me tiro en plancha sobre ella. ¡Qué pasada! El baño es otra maravilla. Madera clara y una bañera rodeada por espejos.

¡Morboso!

Al salir del baño, el teléfono suena. Es Shizuru.

—¿Qué tal tu suite?

—Alucinante. Enorme. Es como cinco veces mi casa —me mofo.

Oigo cómo ríe al otro lado de la línea.

—En media hora te espero en recepción —me dice—. No olvides los documentos.

Llego a recepción puntual y veo a Shizuru hablando con una mujer. Alta, glamurosa y rubia. Rubísima.

Cuando ella me ve, me invita a acercarme a ellos y nos presenta:

—Akane, ella es mi secretaria, la señorita Abadeer.

La tal Akane me hace un escaneo en profundidad y me da mal rollito, pero, en un gesto de profesionalidad, las dos nos damos la mano y Shizuru añade en japones:

—Señorita Abadeer, la señorita Higurashi ha venido desde Tokyo. Ella estará unos días con nosotros.

Akane es la encargada de ver si podemos suministrar nuestro medicamento en el Reino Unido.

Sonríe mientras la rubia de piernas largas mueve su cabeza en gesto afirmativo. Sin embargo, percibo algo raro en su mirada. No sé lo que es, pero no me gusta. Un hombre se acerca a nosotros y nos indica que nuestro vehículo nos espera. Las tres caminamos hacia una enorme limusina negra. Shizuru se sienta junto a aquella mujer y se olvida de mí. Eso me inquieta. Pero lo que más me molesta es percibir que entre ellas hubo o hay algo. Me lo dicen las miradas de la rubia. De todas formas, como soy una profesional, mantengo la compostura mientras miro por la ventanilla e intento pensar en mis cosas.

Cuando llegamos a las oficinas centrales de Concepción, nos recibe el jefe de la delegación, Xavi Dumas. Nada más verme, me sonríe, y luego saluda a la jefa y a Akane.

—Hola, Marceline —se dirige a mí, después de saludarlos—. ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

—Lo mismo digo, señor Dumas.

Seguidamente, me saluda Jimena, su secretaria.

—Marcie, ¿por qué no me has dicho que venías?

—Porque hasta ayer no sabía que tendría que venir —respondo mientras la abrazo.

Jimena, con el gesto divertido, observa a Shizuru, para luego mirarme a mí con picardía.

—Vaya, vaya, con la jefaza japonesa… ¡Está de miedo!

Ambas nos reímos, pero nos dirigimos sin demora hacia una salita que ella me indica.

Instantes después, varios directivos, entre los que se encuentran Shizuru y Akane, entran en la estancia.

Es una sala rectangular de paneles oscuros y una cristalera que da a un monte. En el centro de la estancia hay una larga mesa con varias sillas y, en un lateral, varias mesitas más pequeñas. Me siento a una de esas mesitas y Shizuru preside la mesa justo frente a mí. Su mirada implacable me hace recordar el mote que le puso Finn: Icegirl. Al recordarlo, no puedo evitar sonreír.

La reunión comienza y Jimena, avisada por su jefe, se levanta de mi lado y se sienta a la mesa. Su jefe quiere que ella traduzca todo lo que él vaya diciendo para la tal Akane. Atiendo a lo que dicen y observo que Jimena es una excelente traductora. Pero ocurre algo que me sorprende. En un momento dado, el señora Dumas menciona al padre de Shizuru y esta, muy seria pero también muy educadamente, le pide que no vuelva a nombrarlo. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre padre e hija? Una hora después, mientras la reunión continúa su curso, recibo un mensaje en mi portátil.

**De**: Shizuru Fujino

**Fecha**: 5 de julio de 2012 10.38

**Para**: Marceline Abadeer

**Asunto**: Tu boca

Querida señorita Abadeer, ¿le ocurre algo? Su boca la delata.

PS: Es usted la mujer más sexy de la reunión.

Shizuru Fujino

Sin mover mi cabeza, la observo a través de mis pestañas. ¿Tendrá algo? Lleva ignorándome desde que aparecí en la recepción del hotel y ahora me viene con ésas. Así que decido responderle el correo.

**De**: Marceline Abadeer

**Fecha**: 5 de julio de 2012 10.39

**Para**: Shizuru Fujino

**Asunto**: Estoy trabajando

Estimado señora Fujino, le agradecería que me dejara trabajar.

Marceline Abadeer

Sé que lo recibe. La veo mirar con interés a la pantalla y cómo se curva la comisura de sus labios. Al cabo de pocos segundos, teclea de nuevo y yo recibo otro correo.

**De**: Shizuru Fujino

**Fecha**: 5 de julio de 2012 10.41

**Para**: Marceline Abadeer

**Asunto**: ¿Enfadada?

Sus palabras me desconcentran, ¿está enfadada por algo?

PS: Ese traje le sienta fenomenal.

Shizuru Fujino

Me muevo en mi silla, incómoda. ¿Tanto se me nota? Intento sonreír, avergonzada, pero mi boca se niega. Durante unos minutos atiendo a la reunión hasta que mi ordenador me indica que he recibido otro mensaje.

**De**: Shizuru Fujino

**Fecha**: 5 de julio de 2012 10.46

**Para**: Marceline Abadeer

**Asunto**: Usted decide

Le advierto, señorita Abadeer, que si no contesta a mi correo en cinco minutos, pararé la reunión.

PS: ¡Lleva tanga bajo la falda!

Shizuru Fujino

Al leer aquello, abro los ojos como platos, aunque intento mantener la calma. Se está tirando un farol.

Le encanta picarme. Sonrío y la reto con la mirada. Ella no sonríe. El tiempo pasa y yo me relajo. Lo veo mirar su ordenador e imagino que está escribiéndome otro correo cuando de repente interrumpe la reunión:

—Señores, acabo de recibir un correo que he de responder de inmediato. Un contratiempo y les pido disculpas por ello. —Y, levantándose, añade—: ¿Serían todos tan amables de dejarnos a solas unos minutos a mi secretaria y a mí? Y, por favor, por nada del mundo quiero que nos interrumpan. Mi secretaria los avisará cuando hayamos acabado.

Me quiero morir.

¿Está loca?

Abro los ojos tanto como me es posible y veo que todos los directivos recogen sus carpetas y se marchan. Jimena me guiña un ojo y sigue a su jefe. La última en abandonar la sala es la tal Akane. Me mira con cara de perro y, tras decirle a Shizuru en japones «Estaré fuera», cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Todavía sentada en mi silla la miro sin comprender nada. Shizuru cierra su portátil, se acomoda en su silla y clava su mirada en la mía.

—Señorita Abadeer, venga aquí.

Me levanto como un resorte y me dirijo hacia ella, gesticulando por la sorpresa.

—Pero… Pero ¿cómo has podido hacerlo?

Me mira, sonríe y no contesta.

—¿Cómo has podido parar una reunión? —insisto.

—Te di cinco minutos.

—Pero…

—La reunión la has parado tú —me contesta.

—¡¿Yo?!

Shizuru responde afirmativamente y, justo cuando me paro frente a ella, me coge de la mano y, aún sentada, me coloca entre sus piernas. Luego me empuja y me hace sentar sobre la mesa. Ante ella. Acalorada, miro a mi alrededor en busca de cámaras cuando ella dice:

—La habitación no tiene cámaras pero no está insonorizada. Si gritas, todos sabrán lo que ocurre.

Voy a protestar, ya que a cada instante que pasa me encuentro más alucinada, cuando Shizuru se acerca a mí y hace eso que tan loca me vuelve. Saca su lengua, la pasa por mi labio superior. Me mira. Después vuelve a pasarla por mi labio inferior, me lo muerde hasta que yo abro la boca y finalmente me besa. Me succiona la boca de tal manera que me deja sin aliento y, como siempre, caigo a sus pies. Me tumba en la mesa y me sube la falda. Sus manos ascienden lentamente por mis muslos hasta que siento que llegan a mis caderas. Entonces agarra el tanga y me la quita.

—Mmmm… Me alegra saber que llevas tanga.

Disfruto el momento y entro como una loba en el juego.

Me paso la lengua por los labios y quiero gritar «¡Sí!». Mi gesto la estimula y enloquece. Abro mis piernas con descaro pidiéndole más y ella levanta la cabeza, sin mover el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Llevas en el bolso lo que te dije que debías llevar siempre?

Cierro los ojos y maldigo con frustración.

—Me lo he dejado en el hotel.

Mi reacción la hace sonreír. Me incorpora de la mesa sin apenas tocarme, a excepción de la cara interna de mis muslos.

—Lo siento, pequeña. Estoy segura de que la próxima vez no lo olvidarás.

La miro, bloqueada.

¿Me va a dejar así?

Me da un azote en el trasero cuando me bajo de la mesa.

—Señorita Abadeer, debemos continuar con la reunión. Y, por favor, no vuelva a interrumpirla.

Siento las mejillas arreboladas y el deseo por todo lo alto mientras ella es la reina del control. Eso me encoleriza. Lo sabe. Me agarra de la mano y me acerca a ella en un gesto posesivo.

—En cuanto terminemos la reunión te quiero desnuda en el hotel. De momento, me quedo con tu tanga.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Lo que oyes.

—Ni hablar. Devuélvemela.

—No.

—Shizuru, por favor. ¿Cómo voy a estar sin tanga?

Se levanta. Sonríe con malicia y se encoge de hombros.

—Muy fácil. ¡Estando!

Me coloca bien la falda. Me empuja hacia la puerta e insiste.

—Vamos. Diles que entren. La reunión es importante.

Histérica y a punto de que me dé un «ataque», sólo puedo resoplar.

¿Cómo me puede estar pasando esto a mí?

Finalmente, cierro los ojos, camino con seguridad hacia la puerta y antes de abrir me vuelvo hacia ella.

—Ésta me la pagas.

Shizuru ni se inmuta.

Un minuto después, la reunión continúa y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Todo, excepto que no llevo tanga.

**Me encantan esas personalidades posesivas y que hacen lo que ellas quieren. En fin espero disfruten los capítulos**

**Un abrazo**

**Solange Rodríguez**


	18. Chapter 18

**18 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

La reunión se alarga más de lo esperado y no salimos de las oficinas hasta las ocho y media de la tarde.

El rostro de Shizuru es serio. La tal Akane, para mi gusto, es una hincha pelotas, no ha hecho más que poner impedimentos a todo lo que se hablaba.

Nos montamos en la limusina, con Akane. Durante el trayecto, Shizuru va parapetada tras una máscara de hostilidad que no me gusta y me pide varios papeles. Se los entrego. Ella y Akane los miran mientras hablan sin parar.

Cuando llegamos al hotel deseo correr a la habitación y desnudarme como ella me ha pedido. No he podido parar de pensar en ello. Shizuru y yo. Shizuru sobre mí. Shizuru poseyéndome. Pero mi gozo se va a un pozo cuando le oigo decir:

—Señorita Abadeer, ¿le apetece cenar con Akane y conmigo?

Eso me paraliza. Aquella pregunta, en realidad, debería ser: «Akane, ¿le apetece cenar con la señorita Abadeer y conmigo?».

Siento que la furia se concentra en mi estómago. Ardo por dentro. Aunque, esta vez, mi ardor nada tiene que ver con el deseo. Percibo la mirada de aquella mujer sobre mí. En el fondo, le joroba tanto como a mí compartir la compañía de Shizuru.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, señora Fujino —respondo, dispuesta a darle el gusto—, pero tengo otros planes.

Para no variar, Shizuru pone cara de sorpresa. Por su mirada, sé que esperaba cualquier otra contestación menos aquélla. ¡Quiere ser perra yo puedo ser mil veces peor! Doy las buenas noches y me marcho. Siento la mirada de Shizuru en mi espalda pero continúo mi camino.

Cuando llego al ascensor y las puertas se cierran consigo respirar. Y cuando entro en mi habitación grito frustrada.

—¡Imbécil! Eres una imbécil.

Irascible hasta con el aire que me roza, me dirijo hacia el baño. Miro la bañera pero finalmente decido darme una ducha. No quiero pensar en Shizuru, ¡que se vaya a la chingada o que se coja a Akane!, estoy furiosa Salgo de la ducha. Me seco el pelo y me obligo a ser la tipa con carácter que siempre he sido. Suena el teléfono de la habitación. No lo cojo. Abro rápidamente mi móvil. Tres llamadas pérdidas de mi hermana. ¡Qué pesadilla! Decido llamarla en otro momento y telefoneo a una amiga de Concepción. Como es de esperar, se vuelve loca al saber que estoy en la ciudad y quedo con ella. Apago el móvil. Nadie me va a chafar mi alegría, y menos Shizuru.

Así que ansiosa por salir de allí lo antes posible sin ser vista, me pongo un vestido corto y unas sandalias de tacón. Hace un calor horroroso y ese vestido liviano me viene muy bien.

Cuando estoy preparada cojo el bolso. Abro la puerta con cuidado y miro el pasillo. No hay moros en la costa y salgo. Pero sé que Shizuru está en la suite de al lado y en vez de esperar el ascensor me escabullo por la escalera. Bajo cinco tramos y finalmente cojo el ascensor.

Sonrío por mi proeza y cuando llego a recepción y salgo por las puertas del hotel, casi doy saltos de alegría. Pero ésta dura poco. De pronto soy consciente de que he dejado vía libre a esa loba de Akane y el mal genio vuelve a mí.

Cojo un taxi y le doy la dirección. Mi amiga Miriam me espera allí. Cuando llego al lugar, rápidamente la veo. Está guapísima y rápidamente nos fundimos en un sincero abrazo. Miriam y yo somos amigas de toda la vida, en algún momento hubo algo más pero fue después de una noche de copas. Mi madre era de Concepción y, hasta que murió, íbamos todos los veranos a nuestra casa acá.

—Dios, Marcie ¡qué guapa estás! —me grita.

Tras una enorme tanda de besos, abrazos y piropos, cogidas del brazo nos encaminamos hacia el puerto. Miriam sabe que me gusta la pizza y vamos a un restaurante que sabe que me encantará. Para no perder la costumbre, comemos de todo, regado con litros de Coca-Cola y no paramos de cotorrear durante horas. Sobre las dos de la madrugada estoy cansada y quiero regresar al hotel. Nos despedimos y quedamos en llamarnos al día siguiente.

Feliz por la velada con Miriam regreso al hotel llena de energía. Miriam es tan positiva y tan vitalista que estar con ella siempre me llena de felicidad.

Cuando el taxi se detiene en la preciosa entrada del hotel, pago al taxista, me despido de él y me bajo sin fijarme que una limusina blanca está parada a la derecha.

Camino con decisión hacia la puerta cuando oigo una voz detrás de mí:

—¡Marceline!

Me doy la vuelta y el corazón me da un vuelco. En el interior de la limusina, por la ventanilla, veo el rostro pétreo de Shizuru, alias Icegirl. Mi estómago se contrae. El rictus de su boca me hace saber que está enfadada y su mirada me lo ratifica. Intento que no me importe, pero es imposible. Esa mujer me importa. Con mucha coquetería camino hacia el coche lentamente. Noto que sus ojos me recorren entera, pero no se mueve. Cuando llego hasta ella, me agacho para mirar por la ventanilla abierta.

—¿Dónde estabas? —gruñe.

—Divirtiéndome.

Un incómodo silencio se cierne entre las dos, hasta que decido claudicar.

—¿Qué tal tu noche? ¿Lo has pasado bien con Akane?

Shizuru resopla. Sus ojos me fulminan.

—Deberías haberme dicho dónde estabas —gruñe de nuevo—. Te he llamado mil veces y…

—Señora Fujino —lo interrumpo y, con voz de pleitesía, añado educadamente—: Creo recordar que me dio la opción de decidir si quería o no cenar con usted y la señorita Akane… ¿No lo recuerda?

No contesta.

—Simplemente decidí divertirme tanto o más que usted —continúa la arpía que hay en mí.

Eso la encoleriza. Lo veo en sus ojos. Miro su mano y me doy cuenta de que sus nudillos están blancos por la furia. De repente, abre la puerta de la limusina.

—Entra —exige.

Lo pienso unos segundos. Los suficientes como para cabrearla más. Al final, decido entrar. En realidad, toda yo lo está deseando. Cierro la puerta. Shizuru me mira desafiante y, sin retirar su mirada de mí, toca un botón de la limusina.

—Arranque.

Noto que el coche se mueve.

—Para su información, señorita Abadeer —añade, con la mandíbula tensa—, la cena con la señorita Akane fue una cena de compromiso y negocios. Y, como exige el protocolo, usted es la secretaria y a usted era a la que debía invitar a la cena, no a Akane Higurashi.

Muevo mi cabeza afirmativamente. Tiene razón. Lo sé, pero igualmente me cabrea. En algunas ocasiones no puedo evitar ser una niñata berrinchuda, y ésta es una de ellas. Sin querer dar mi brazo a torcer, respondo:

—Espero que al menos lo haya pasado bien en su compañía.

La mirada de Shizuru me abrasa, mientras ella se mantiene a escasos centímetros de mí, sin acercarse. Su perfume embriaga todos mis sentidos y cientos de maripositas comienzan a aletear en mi bajo vientre.

—Le aseguro, me crea o no, que hubiera disfrutado más de su compañía. Y antes de que siga comportándose como una niña malcriada, exijo saber con quién ha estado y dónde. Llevo horas esperando su regreso, sentada en esta limusina, y quiero una explicación.

Eso me saca de mi mutismo de indiferencia.

—¿En serio llevas horas esperándome a la puerta del hotel?

—Sí.

Mi parte de princesa que aún cree en los cuentos de hadas salta de alegría. ¡Me ha estado esperando!

—Shizuru, qué tierna eres —murmuro, con voz dulce—. Lo siento. Yo creía que…

Noto que sus hombros se relajan.

—Vaya… —me pregunta, sin variar su duro tono de voz—. ¿Vuelvo a ser Shizuru, señorita Abadeer?

Eso me hace sonreír. Ella no mueve ni un músculo. ¡Ay, mi Icegirl! Y, como ya me ha tocado la fibra tontorrona, me acerco más a ella. Siento que su cara se normaliza.

—Shizuru… lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Procura comportarte como una adulta. No creo pedir tanto.

Vale. Me acaba de llamar niñita malcriada.

En otras circunstancias, me hubiera bajado del coche y le hubiera dado con la puerta en las narices, pero no puedo. Su magia ya me ha hechizado. Sigue sin mirarme, pero yo no desisto.

—Llevo todo el día pensando en desnudarme para ti. Y cuando me dijiste eso de la cena con Akane yo…

No me deja terminar la frase. Clava sus ojazos en mí y me interrumpe:

—Este viaje es fundamentalmente de trabajo. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

La dureza con la que se dirige a mí rompe el encanto del momento y, con ello, mi tregua. Mi gesto cambia. Mi respiración se acelera y no puedo evitar sacar mi genio de india chilena

—Sé muy bien que este viaje es de trabajo. Lo dejamos claro antes de salir de Santiago. Pero hoy tú has interrumpido una reunión, has echado a todos fuera de la sala y luego me has quitado el tanga. Tú qué te crees, ¿que yo soy de piedra? ¿O un juguete más de tus jueguecitos?

—Como no responde, prosigo—: Vale, yo he aceptado este viaje. Yo tengo la culpa de verme en esta situación contigo y…

—¿Ahora llevas bragas o tanga?

La miro boquiabierta. ¿Se ha vuelto loca? Sorprendida por aquella pregunta, frunzo el ceño y me separo de ella.

—Bastante te importará a ti lo que llevo. —Pero mi genio revienta dentro de mí y le grito como una descosida—: ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Estamos discutiendo y tú me preguntas si llevo bragas o tanga?

—Sí.

Me niego a contestarle, enfurruñada. Tengo la sensación de que me va a volver loca.

—Aún no me has dicho con quién has estado esta noche y dónde.

Resoplo. Discutir con ella me agota.

Finalmente, me dejo caer en el respaldo del asiento del coche y me rindo.

—He cenado con mi amiga Miriam en el puerto y llevo bragas. ¿Algo más?

—¿Solas?

Por un instante tengo la intención de mentir y explicarle que he cenado con el equipo de futbol de la ciudad, pero no tengo ganas de malas interpretaciones.

—Pues sí. Solas. Cuando Miriam y yo nos juntamos, nos gusta hablar, hablar y hablar.

Mi contestación parece contentarla y veo que el rictus de su boca se suaviza. Me mira. La siento moverse en el asiento y acercarse a mí, como si quisiera besarme.

—Dame tus bragas —me dice.

—Pero bueno, ¿por qué te tengo que dar mis bragas? —protesto.

Shizuru sonríe y me besa. ¡Por fin una tregua! Después de besarme se separa de mí.

—Porque la última vez que estuve contigo no las llevabas y no te he dado permiso para que te las pongas.

—Vaya. Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que debería haber salido por Concepción sin bragas? —Veo que mi broma no le hace gracia, y murmuro, quitándomelas con rapidez—: Toma las putas bragas.

Las coge con sus manos y se las mete en la cartera que lleva. Está guapísima con ese vestido. Me mira mis piernas. Las toca y su mirada sube hacia mis pechos.

—Veo que no llevas sujetador.

—No. Con este vestido no me hace falta.

Asiente. Me toca los pechos por encima del vestido.

—Siéntate frente a mí.

Sin rechistar me cambio de asiento y quedo frente a ella. Alarga la mano y toca mis piernas.

—Me encanta tu suavidad.

Mi corto vestido me llega hasta los muslos y ella lo sube unos centímetros más. Luego me hace abrir las rodillas.

—Excelente y tentador.

Noto que comienzo a respirar más fuerte. Voy a cerrar las piernas pero ella no me deja.

—Mantenlas abiertas para mí.

Siento que se avecina sexo y me desconcierta no saber cuándo, ni cómo. Pero toda yo comienza a excitarme. La deseo.

El coche se detiene. Shizuru me baja el vestido y, dos segundos después, la puerta se abre. Estamos ante un local de copas cuyo letrero reza «Chaining».

Shizuru me da la mano para bajar de la limusina y el aire se enreda entre mis piernas. Me estremezco. Mi vestido es muy corto y sin bragas me siento casi desnuda. Shizuru me pone una mano en la espalda y el portero del local abre la puerta. Shizuru le dice algo y éste nos deja pasar.

Una vez en el interior, la música y el murmullo de la gente nos envuelve. Noto la mano de Shizuru sobre mi trasero y eso vuelve a excitarme. Me guía hasta la barra y allí pedimos algo de beber. El camarero le pone a ella un whisky solo y a mí un ron con Coca-Cola. Le doy un enorme trago. Estoy sedienta. Miro a mi alrededor, movida por la curiosidad, y veo cómo la gente habla y ríe animada, cuando siento que se acerca a mi oído.

—Tu mal comportamiento de esta noche conlleva un castigo.

La miro, sorprendida.

—Señora Fujino, me gustas mucho pero como se te ocurra tocarme un pelo de una forma que yo considere ofensiva, te aseguro que lo pagarás.

Con su superioridad de siempre sonríe. Da un trago a su copa, se acerca hasta mi cara y murmura poniéndome la carne de gallina:

—Pequeña, mis castigos nada tienen que ver con lo que estás suponiendo. Recuérdalo.

Sin dejar de mirarnos bebemos de nuestras copas y mi sed, unida a mis nervios, me lleva a acabar rápidamente con mi bebida. Shizuru, al ver aquello me coge la cabeza y me besa con posesión. Me enloquece y cuando abandona mi boca murmura:

—Sígueme.

La sigo, encantada, mientras ella abre camino y no permite que nadie me roce. Su protección me encanta. Es excitante. Segundos después entramos en otra sala. Ésta está menos concurrida. La música no está tan alta y la gente parece más tranquila. De nuevo, nos acercamos a la barra. Esta vez nos colocamos en una esquina y ella vuelve a pedir las mismas bebidas de antes. El camarero las prepara y las deja enfrente de nosotros, y junto a ellas deposita una especie de cubitera con agua y unas servilletas de lino.

Shizuru coge un taburete alto y me invita a sentarme. Encantada, lo hago. Mis zapatos ya comienzan a atormentar mis pies.

Al sentarme, cruzo mis piernas.

Me da pánico que vean que no llevo bragas. Shizuru me abraza. Coloca sus manos sobre mi cintura y yo se las pongo alrededor del cuello. Momento romántico. Esta vez soy yo quien acerca mi boca a la de ella, saco mi lengua. Le chupo el labio superior pero, cuando voy a hacer lo mismo en su labio inferior, sube su mano de mi cintura a mi nuca y me besa de nuevo con posesión. Mete su lengua en mi boca y la asalta con auténtica pasión, lo que hace que vuelva a sentirme como si fuera de plastilina entre sus brazos.

—Abre tus piernas para mí, Marcie.

La miro unos segundos y, después, lanzo una mirada a mi alrededor.

Calibro que la oscuridad del lugar y la posición al final de la barra no dejarán ver que no llevo bragas, aunque abra mis piernas. Sonrío. Descruzo mis piernas y, sin dejar de mirarla, hago lo que me pide y apoyo los tacones en la barra del taburete.

Shizuru posa sus manos en mis rodillas y noto cómo las sube muy… muy lentamente. Acerca su boca a la mía y, sobre mis labios, siento que me dice «Me encantas». Cierro los ojos y sus manos se deslizan por la cara interna de mis muslos. Me muevo inquieta. Quiero más. Estoy nerviosa por hacer aquello en un sitio con gente, pero me excita. Ella se da cuenta y pega su boca a mi oreja.

—Tranquila, pequeña. Estamos en un club de intercambio de sexo y aquí todo el mundo ha venido a lo mismo.

Eso me asusta.

¿Un club de intercambio de sexo?

Me paralizo.

Horror, pavor y estupor. Shizuru gira mi taburete y me hace mirar a la gente que hay a nuestro alrededor.

De pronto soy consciente de que, en la barra, varias mujeres de distintas edades nos miran. Nos observan.

—Todas ellas están deseando meter la mano bajo tu corto vestidito —susurra Shizuru en mi oído—. Sus gestos me demuestran que se mueren por chuparte los pezones, desnudarte y, si yo les dejo, poseerte hasta que te corras. ¿No ves su cara? Están excitadas y desean atrapar tu clítoris entre sus dientes para hacerte chillar de placer.

Mi pulso se acelera.

¡Estoy cardíaca!

Nunca he hecho nada parecido, pero me excita. Me excita mucho. Mi respiración se entrecorta.

Imaginar lo que Shizuru me está narrando me hace tener calor. Mucho calor. Intento dar la vuelta al taburete, pero Shizuru lo mantiene quieto.

—Dijiste que querías que te contara todo lo que me gusta, pequeña, y lo que me gusta es esto. El morbo. Estamos en un club privado de sexo donde la gente folla y se deja llevar por sus apetencias. Aquí la gente se desinhibe de todo y solamente piensa en el placer y en jugar.

Siento que el cuello me pica… ¡Los ronchones!

Pero Shizuru se da cuenta, me sujeta las manos y me sopla.

—En lugares como éste —continúa—, la gente ofrece su cuerpo y su placer a cambio de nada. Hay parejas que hacen intercambio, otras que buscan un tercero para hacer un trío y otras que, simplemente, se unen a una orgía. En este local hay varios ambientes y ahora estamos en la antesala del juego. Aquí uno decide si quiere jugar o no y, sobre todo, elige con quién.

Shizuru gira el taburete. Me mira a la cara y añade sin cambiar su gesto:

—Marcie, estoy como loca por jugar. Me explota la entrepierna y me muero por follarte. Somos una pareja y podemos traspasar la puerta del fondo del club.

Mi boca está seca. Pastosa. Cojo la copa y le doy un buen trago.

—Tú ya has estado aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, en este local y en otros parecidos. Ya sabes que me gusta el sexo, el morbo y las mujeres.

Muevo mi cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. Nos quedamos en silencio unos breves segundos.

—¿Qué hay tras esa puerta?

—Una sala oscura donde la gente toca y es tocada sin saber por quién. Después hay una pequeña sala con sillones separada por cortinajes negros para quienes no quieren llegar hasta las camas, dos jacuzzis, varias habitaciones privadas para que folles con quien quieras sin ser visto y una habitación grande con varias camas a la vista de todos junto al segundo jacuzzi, donde todo el que quiera se puede unir a la orgía.

Siento que las piernas me tiemblan. ¿Dónde me ha metido esta loca?

Me alegro de estar sentada o me caería al suelo. Shizuru se da cuenta de mi estado y me aprieta contra ella.

—Pequeña… nunca haré nada que tú no apruebes antes. Pero quiero que sepas que tu juego es mi juego. Tu placer es el mío y tú y yo somos las únicas dueñas de nuestros cuerpos.

—Qué poético —consigo decir.

Shizuru bebe de su copa con tranquilidad mientras siento que mi corazón bombea exageradamente. Todo aquello es un mundo extraño para mí, pero me doy cuenta de que no me asusta, sino que me atrae.

—Escucha, Marcie. Entre nosotras, cuando estemos en lugares como éste o acompañadas de gente, hombres o mujeres; yo me inclino por mujeres, aunque sé que a ti también te van los hombres; entre cuatro paredes habrá dos condiciones. La primera, nuestros besos son sólo para nosotras, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí.

Eso me alegra. Odio que bese a otra y luego me bese a mí.

—Y la segunda es el respeto. Si algo te incomoda o me incomoda debemos decirlo. Si no quieres que alguien te toque, te penetre o te chupe, debes decírmelo y yo rápidamente lo pararé y viceversa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale —y en un hilo de voz murmuro—: Shizuru… yo… yo no estoy preparada para nada de lo que has dicho.

Veo que sonríe y me hace un gesto comprensivo con la cabeza.

Después mete su mano entre mis piernas, la pasa por mi mojada vagina y musita:

—Estás preparada, deseosa y húmeda. Pero tranquila, sólo haremos lo que tú quieras. Como si sólo quieres mirar. Eso sí, cuando lleguemos al hotel te follaré porque estoy a punto de explotar.

El calor que siento en mi rostro y en mi cuerpo es terrible.

¡Voy a estallar!

Shizuru está muy caliente y siento cómo sigue paseando su mano entre mis muslos y pone la palma de su mano en mi vagina.

—Estás empapada… jugosa… receptiva. ¿Te excita estar aquí?

Negarlo es una tontería y asiento:

—Sí. Pero lo que más me excita son las cosas que dices.

—Mmmmm… ¿te excita lo que digo?

—Mucho.

—Eso significa que estás dispuesta a acceder a todos mis juegos y caprichos y eso me gusta. Me enloquece.

Noto que su mano presiona mi vagina.

Inconscientemente suelto un gemido.

Con su otra mano libre, Shizuru coge la mía y la coloca sobre uno de sus senos. Toco por encima del vestido y toda yo me derrito. Sus senos están duros. Increíblemente duros. Me besa. Me succiona los labios.

—Voy a dar la vuelta al taburete para mostrarte a esas mujeres —dice, a escasos centímetros de mi cara, cuando se separa de mí—. No cierres los muslos y no te bajes el vestido.

Me abraso. Me quemo. Me acaloro.

Y, cuando Shizuru hace lo que dice y quedo abierta de piernas ante ellas, una explosión salvaje toma mi interior y respiro agitadamente.

Tres mujeres y un hombre me observan. Me comen con sus ojos. Sus miradas suben de mis muslos a mi vagina y noto su excitación. Desean poseerme y en cierto modo lo hacen con la mirada. Anhelan tocarme. De pronto, contra todo pronóstico, me siento explosiva y perversa y mis pezones se ponen duros como piedras mientras continúo con las piernas separadas enseñándoles mi intimidad.

Shizuru, desde detrás, pega su mejilla a la mía y noto que sonríe.

Comienza a pasar sus manos por mis muslos y me los abre más. Me expone más a nuestro cautivo público. Pasa su dedo por mi hendidura, mete un dedo delante de todos y después lo saca y lo lleva a mi boca. Lo chupo y, como una vampiresa del cine porno, me relamo mientras observo las miradas perversas de nuestros espectadores. En ese instante, Shizuru gira rápidamente el taburete y me mira a los ojos.

—¿Te gusta la sensación de ser mirada?

Asiento. Ella asiente también.

—¿Te gustaría que una o varias de esas tipas y yo nos metiéramos en un reservado contigo y te desnudáramos? —Me acelero y Shizuru continúa—: Te abriría las piernas y te ofrecería a ellas y a él que te come con la mirada. Te chuparán y tocarán mientras yo te sujeto y…

Mi vagina se contrae y vuelvo a asentir.

Cierro los ojos. Sólo de escuchar sus palabras ya me encuentro al borde del orgasmo. Quiero hacer todo lo que dice. Quiero jugar con ella a lo que desee. Estoy tan caliente que me siento dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que quiera que haga, porque, una vez más, Shizuru puede con mi voluntad.

Me besa mientras siento la mirada de las tres mujeres y el tipo en mi espalda. Shizuru se recrea en ello. Me introduce un dedo en la vagina. Luego dos y comienza a moverlos en mi interior. Abro más las piernas y me muevo a sabiendas de que ellos observan lo que hago. Quiero más. Ardo. Me inflamo y, cuando estoy a punto del orgasmo, Shizuru se detiene.

—Mi castigo por tu comportamiento de hoy será que no harás nada de lo propuesto. Nadie te tocará. Yo no te follaré y ahora mismo nos vamos a ir al hotel. Mañana, si te portas bien, quizá te levante el castigo.

Abrasada por el momento, apenas puedo dejar de jadear, mientras la indignación comienza a crecer en mí.

¿Por qué me hace eso?

¿Por qué me lleva a esos límites para luego dejarme así?

¿Por qué es tan cruel?

Shizuru me baja el vestido, coge una de las toallitas de hilo que están en la barra y se seca las manos.

Icegirl ha vuelto. Me invita a bajar del taburete y me arrastra hacia el exterior del local.

La limusina llega inmediatamente y nos montamos. Hacemos todo el trayecto hasta el hotel sin hablar.

Shizuru no me mira. Sólo mira por la ventanilla y veo que su mandíbula está tensa. Acalorada y enfadada por lo ocurrido, no sé qué pensar. No sé qué decir. He estado a punto de hacer algo que nunca había pasado por mi mente y ahora me siento defraudada por no haberlo hecho.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, Shizuru me acompaña hasta mi suite. Quiero invitarla a entrar. Quiero que me haga lo que lleva diciéndome toda la noche. La necesito. Pero no se acerca a mí. En cuanto entro en la habitación, sin traspasar el límite de la puerta, ella me mira y dice antes de cerrar:

—Buenas noches, Marcie. Que duermas bien.

Cierra la puerta. Se va y yo me quedo como una imbécil, excitada, frustrada y enfadada.

**Que conste que tanto la autora original como yo somos crueles…**

**Les cuento algo son 65 capítulos y recién llevamos 18…**

**Un abrazo **

**Solange Rodríguez**


	19. Chapter 19

**19 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

Cuando suena mi despertador, quiero morir.

Estoy cansada. Apenas he dormido pensando en lo ocurrido en aquel bar. Las palabras de Shizuru, su mirada y cómo aquellas mujeres y ese tipo me deseaban me impedían dormir. Al final, sobre las cuatro de la madrugada saqué el vibrador de la maleta y, tras jugar un poco con él, conseguí apagar mi fuego interno.

Como el día anterior, Akane, Shizuru y yo salimos del hotel y el chófer nos llevó hasta las oficinas para proseguir la reunión. Hoy me he puesto pantalones. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo del día anterior. Nada más verme, Shizuru ha paseado su mirada por mi cuerpo y, aunque sólo me ha dicho «Buenos días», por su tono intuyo que ya no está enfadada.

Durante horas, mientras escucho atenta la reunión, mi mirada y la de Shizuru se encuentran en varias ocasiones. Hoy no me manda ningún correo, ni interrumpe la reunión. Se lo agradezco. Quiero ser profesional en mi trabajo.

A las siete, cuando llegamos al hotel, me despido de ella y de Akane y subo a mi habitación. Estoy muerta de calor. Alguien llama a mi puerta. Abro y no me sorprendo cuando veo a Shizuru. Su mirada es decidida. Entra y cierra la puerta, se quita la chaqueta y la tira al suelo, se el pañuelo que cubre su cuello y después me coge entre sus brazos, y camina hacia el dormitorio con el morbo instalado en su mirada.

—Dios, pequeña… Te deseo.

No hace falta decir nada más. El deseo es mutuo y la noche, larga y perfecta.

Cuando me despierto a las seis de la mañana, Shizuru no está. Se ha ido de mi cama, pero como estoy tan agotada por nuestro maratón de sexo vuelvo a dormirme.

Sobre las diez de la mañana, el sonido de mi móvil me despierta. Rápidamente lo cojo y leo un mensaje de Shizuru: «Despierta».

Salto de la cama y me doy una ducha. Es sábado. Hoy no tenemos ninguna reunión y quiero pasar el máximo de tiempo con ella. Cuando salgo de la ducha vestida sólo con la toalla, alguien llama a mi puerta.

Abro y me encuentro a una magnífica Shizuru vestida con unos jeans de cinturilla baja y una blusa blanca abierta. Su aspecto es tentador y salvaje. Terriblemente apetecible.

¡Vaya, qué rica esta!

—Buenos días, pequeña.

—¡Buenas!

La miro, como si fuera una colegiala.

—¿Te apetece pasar el día conmigo? —me comenta.

Su pregunta me sorprende. Por una vez, no está dando nada por hecho.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¡Genial! Te voy a llevar a comer a un sitio precioso. Coge tu traje de baño.

Sonrío afirmativamente y ella entra en la suite.

—Ve a vestirte o al final mi comida serás tú —murmura con voz ronca.

Divertida por sus palabras, corro hacia el dormitorio. Cuando entro, oigo una canción en la radio que me encanta y canto mientras me visto:

_Muero por tus besos, por tu ingrata sonrisa._

_Por tus bellas caricias, eres tú mi alegría._

_Pido que no me falles, que nunca te me vayas_

_Y que nunca te olvides, que soy yo quien te ama._

_Que soy yo quien te espera, que soy yo quien te llora_,

_Que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas…_

_Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca_

_Me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca…_

Cuando me doy la vuelta, Shizuru está apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, observándome.

—¿Qué cantas?

—¿No conoces esta canción?

—No. ¿Quién canta?

Termino de abrocharme el vaquero y añado:

—Un grupo llamado La Quinta Estación y la canción se llama _Me muero_.

Shizuru se acerca. Me pongo el top lila, pero no puedo evitar sonreír, intuyo sus intenciones. Me coge de la cintura.

—La canción dice algo así como «me muero por besarte», ¿no?

Asiento como una boba. Pero qué tonta me pongo con ella…

—Pues eso mismo me pasa a mí en este momento, pequeña.

Me coge entre sus brazos. Me aúpa y me besa. Me devora los labios con tal ímpetu que ya deseo que me desnude y prosiga devorándome. La canción continúa sonando, mientras me besa… me besa… me besa. Pero de pronto se detiene, me suelta y me da un azote divertida en el trasero.

—Termina de vestirte o no respondo de mí.

Me río y entro rápidamente en el baño para recogerme el pelo en una coleta alta. Cuando salgo, Shizuru está apoyada en la cristalera mirando hacia el exterior. Su perfil es impresionante. Sexy. Cuando me ve aparecer, sonríe.

—¿Cómo lo haces para estar cada día más guapa?

Encantada por aquel piropo, le dedico una sonrisa. Ella se acerca a mí, me agarra del cuello y me besa.

¡Oh, sí! Finalmente, se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos.

—Salgamos de aquí antes de que te arranque la ropa, pequeña —murmura.

Entre risas llegamos a la recepción del hotel. No vuelve a tocarme ni a acercarse a mí más de lo necesario. Un joven recepcionista, al vernos, se acerca a nosotras y le entrega a Shizuru unas llaves. Cuando se aleja miro el llavero, movida por la curiosidad.

—¿Lotus?

Shizuru asiente y señala hacia la puerta del hotel donde veo aparcado un maravilloso deportivo naranja.

—¡Dios, un Lotus Elise 1600!

Shizuru se sorprende.

—Señorita Abadeer, ¿además de entender de fútbol también entiende de coches?

—Mi padre tiene un taller de reparaciones de coches en Chillán —respondo, coqueta.

—¿Te gusta el coche?

—Pero ¿cómo no me va a gustar? ¡Es un Lotus!

—Me dejarás conducirlo, ¿verdad? —le pregunto, sin acercarme a ella, a pesar de que lo estoy deseando.

Sin sonreír Shizuru me mira… me mira… me mira y al final tira las llaves al aire y yo las cojo.

—Todo tuyo, pequeña.

Deseo tirarme a su cuello y besarla, pero me contengo. Al fondo veo a Akane mirarnos con curiosidad y no quiero darle carnaza, aunque sé que ella está sacando sus propias conclusiones. ¡Que se joda Su cara lo dice todo y presiento que está muy… muy cabreada.

Shizuru y yo salimos por la puerta del hotel y, en cuanto nos montamos en el coche y lo arranco, pongo la radio. La canción _Kiss _de Prince suena y yo muevo los hombros, encantada. Shizuru me mira y pone los ojos en blanco. Divertida, sonrío por su gesto y, antes de que pueda decir nada, me pongo mis gafas de sol.

—Agárrate, nena.

El día se presenta fantástico. Conduzco un Lotus impresionante junto a una mujer más que impresionante. Cuando salimos de Concepción en dirección a Tome me desvío por una carreterita. Shizuru no mira.

—No sé si sabes que yo he veraneado en Concepción muchos años —le informo.

—No. No lo sabía.

Siento la adrenalina a tope mientras conduzco.

—Te voy a llevar a un sitio donde se puede probar esta maravilla. Verás. ¡Vas a volar!

Con su seriedad habitual, Shizuru me mira y dice:

—Marcie… este camino no es para este coche.

—Tú tranquila.

—Vamos a pinchar, Marcie.

—¡Cállate, aguafiestas!

Mi adrenalina se revoluciona.

Continúo el camino y pasamos sobre varios charcos. El reluciente coche se embarra y Shizuru me mira.

Yo canturreo y hago como que no lo estoy viendo. Sigo mi camino pero de pronto, ¡oh, oh! El coche me hace un movimiento extraño y presiento que hemos pinchado una rueda.

La adrenalina, la alegría y el buen humor se esfuman en décimas de segundos y maldigo en mi interior.

Seguro que me dice que me lo avisó y tendré que asentir y callar. Disminuyo la velocidad y, cuando paro, me muerdo el labio y lo miro con cara de circunstancias.

—Creo que hemos pinchado.

El gesto de Shizuru se descompone. Está claro que los imprevistos no le gustan. Estamos en medio de un camino a pleno sol a las doce de la mañana. Sin decir nada, sale del coche y da un portazo. Yo salgo también. El portazo lo omito. El coche está sucio y embarrado. Nada que ver con el precioso y reluciente coche que comencé a conducir apenas cuarenta minutos antes. La rueda pinchada es justo la delantera de mi lado. Shizuru cierra los ojos y resopla.

—Ok, hemos pinchado. Pero, tranquila. Que no cunda el pánico. Si la rueda de repuesto está donde tiene que estar, yo la cambio en un santiamén.

No contesta. Malhumorada se dirige hacia la parte de atrás del coche, abre el portón trasero y veo que saca una rueda y las herramientas necesarias para cambiarla. De malos modos, se acerca hasta mí, suelta la rueda en el suelo y me dice con las manos ennegrecidas:

—¿Te puedes quitar de en medio?

Sus palabras me molestan. No sólo es su tono, es su intención.

—No —contesto sin moverme ni un centímetro—, no me puedo quitar de en medio.

Mi respuesta la sorprende.

—Marcie —gruñe—, acabas de estropear un bonito día. No lo estropees más.

Tiene razón. Yo me he empeñado en meterme por aquel camino, pero me duele que me hable así.

—El precioso día lo estás estropeando tú con tus malos modos y tus caras de fastidio —le contesto, incapaz de quedarme callada— Que sólo se ha pinchado la rueda del coche. No seas tan exagerada.

—¡¿Exagerada?!

—Sí, terriblemente exagerada. Y ahora, por favor, si te quitas de en medio yo solita cambiaré la rueda y pagaré mi terrible, irreparable y tremendo error.

Shizuru suda. Yo sudo. El sol no nos da tregua y no llevamos una mísera botella de agua para refrescarnos. Veo el agobio en su cara, en su mirada.

—Muy bien—me dice, abriendo las manos—. Ahora vas a cambiarla tú solita.

Sin más, comienza a andar hacia un árbol que está a unos diez metros del coche. En cuanto llega a la sombra, se sienta y me observa.

La furia me llena por dentro y empieza a picarme el cuello. ¡El sarpullido! Sin pararme a pensar en ello, pongo el gato del coche debajo de él y comienzo a hacer palanca para subirlo. El esfuerzo me hace sudar. Sudo mucho. Mis pechos y mi espalda están empapados, el pelo de mi flequillo se me pega a la cara pero prosigo en mi empeño, sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

Para bruta y autosuficiente, ¡yo!

Tras un esfuerzo terrible en el que pienso que me va a dar un patatús, consigo quitar la rueda pinchada. Me ensucio toda de grasa, pero la cosa ya no tiene remedio. Cuando estoy a punto de gritar de frustración, siento que Shizuru me agarra por la cintura.

—Vale, ya me has demostrado que tú solita sabes hacerlo —me dice con voz suave—. Ahora, por favor, ve a la sombra, yo terminaré de poner la rueda.

Quiero decirle que no. Pero tengo tanto… tanto… tanto calor que o voy bajo el árbol o estoy segura de que me voy a desmayar.

Diez minutos después, Shizuru arranca el coche, le da la vuelta y se acerca a mí marcha atrás.

—Vamos… sube.

Enfurruñada, hago lo que me pide.

Estoy sucia, furiosa y sedienta. Ella está igual aunque reconozco que su humor es mejor que el mío. Conduce con cuidado por el puñetero camino y sale a la autopista. Cuando ve una gasolinera grande para, me mira y pregunta:

—¿Quieres beber algo frío?

—No… —Al ver cómo me mira, gruño—: Pues claro que quiero beber algo. Me muero de sed, ¿no lo ves?

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?

—Me pasa que eres una amargada. Eso es lo que me pasa.

—¡¿Cómo?! —pregunta, sorprendida.

—Pero ¿de verdad crees que, por pinchar una rueda y manchar la ropa de grasa, el bonito día se puede echar a perder? ¡Por favor! Qué poco sentido del humor y de la aventura que tienes. Japonesa tenías que ser.

Va a responder algo pero se calla. Resopla, baja del coche y entra en la gasolinera. Entonces veo a mi lado un lavado de coches manual y no lo pienso. Arranco el coche, pongo el vehículo en paralelo, meto dinero en la maquinita y la manguera de agua comienza a funcionar. Lo primero que hago es mojarme las manos y quitarme la grasa que la rueda ha dejado en ellas y es tanto el calor que siento que me suelto la coleta y, sin importarme quién me mire, meto la cabeza bajo el chorro. ¡Oh, qué frescura! ¡Qué gusto!

Cuando me he refrescado la cabeza, vuelvo a ver la vida de mil colores. Shizuru sale de la gasolinera con dos botellas grandes de agua y una Coca-Cola y se acerca a mí, sorprendida.

—Pero ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Refrescarme y, de paso, lavar el coche. —Y, sin previo aviso, giro el chorro hacia ella y la mojo mientras me río a carcajadas.

Su cara es un poema.

La gente nos mira y yo ya me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que acabo de hacer. ¡Madre, qué cara de mala! Esa espontaneidad mía me va a dar disgustos y creo que en décimas de segundos llegará el primero. Pero, sorprendiéndome, Shizuru suelta las botellas de agua y la Coca-Cola en el suelo y se acerca más hacia mí.

—Muy bien, nena, ¡tú lo has querido!

Corre hacia mí, me quita la manguera y me empapa entera. Yo grito, me río y corro alrededor del coche mientras ella disfruta con lo que hace. Durante varios minutos nos empapamos mutuamente y nuestra furia se va con el barro y la suciedad. La gente nos mira divertida al pasar por nuestro lado mientras nosotras, como dos tontas, seguimos mojándonos y riéndonos a carcajadas.

Cuando el agua se corta de pronto porque los tres euros se han acabado, yo estoy empapada contra la puerta del coche. Shizuru suelta la manguera y se pega a mi cuerpo antes de besarme. Me devora la boca con auténtica pasión y me pone la carne de gallina.

—Algo tan inesperado como tú está dando emoción a una amargada japonesa.

—¿De verdad? —murmuro como una boba.

Shizuru asiente y me besa.

—¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

Momento de película. Me siento la heroína. Soy Julia Roberts en _Pretty Woman _. Baby en _A tres metros sobre el cielo_. Nunca nadie me ha dicho nada tan bonito en un momento tan perfecto.

Tras un montón de besos ardientes, decidimos marcharnos. Estamos empapadas y ponemos unas toallas en los asientos de cuero del coche. Shizuru vuelve a darme las llaves del Lotus.

—Sigamos con la aventura —murmura.

Entre risas, llegamos hasta la playa. Allí aparcamos el coche y no me sorprendo cuando, tras guardar las llaves en mi bandolera, Shizuru reclama mi mano. Se la entrego y juntas caminamos por las calles de aquella bonita localidad como una pareja más. No importa que la gente nos mire, no importa como cuchichean a nuestro alrededor.

El calor seca nuestras ropas y me lleva hasta un precioso restaurante donde comemos mientras observamos el mar. Nuestra charla es fluida o, mejor dicho, mi charla es fluida. No paro de hablar y ella sonríe. Pocas veces la he visto así. En ese momento, ni ella es mi jefa ni yo su secretaria. Simplemente somos una pareja que disfruta de un momento precioso.

Por la tarde, sobre las seis, decidimos darnos un baño en la playa. Nada más entrar en el agua, Shizuru me coge en sus brazos y camina conmigo hacia el interior hasta que me suelta y bebo un buen trago de agua. ¡Sí, qué mala es esta mujer! Dispuesta a hacerle pagar su fechoría, meto una pierna entre las suyas y, cuando no se lo espera, la ahogadilla se la hago yo. Eso la sorprende, así que intento escapar de ella, pero me coge de nuevo y me sumerge en el mar.

Pasamos un rato divertido en el agua y, cuando salimos, nos tiramos sobre nuestras toallas en la arena y nos secamos al sol en silencio. El sueño se apodera de mí y estoy a punto de dejarme llevar por Morfeo cuando Shizuru se levanta y me propone tomar algo fresco. Lo acepto sin dudarlo. Recogemos nuestras cosas y nos acercamos a un kiosko.

Shizuru va a pedir las bebidas mientras yo me siento a una mesita y me suena el teléfono. Mi hermana.

Pienso si cogerlo o no, pero al final decido que no y corto la llamada. Vuelve a sonar y finalmente claudico.

—Dime, pesada.

—¿Pesada? ¿Cómo que pesada? Te he llamado mil veces.

Sonrío. No me ha llamado cuchufleta. Está cabreada. Mi hermana es un caso, pero como no estoy dispuesta a estar tres horas hablando con ella, le pregunto:

—¿Qué pasa, Bonnie?

—¿Por qué no me llamas?

—Porque estoy muy ocupada. ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto mientras observo a Shizuru pedir las bebidas y luego teclear algo en su móvil.

—Hablar contigo.

—Bonnie, cariño, ¿qué te parece si te llamo más tarde? Ahora no puedo hablar.

Oigo su resoplido.

—Vale, pero llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Besossssssssss.

Corto la comunicación y cierro los ojos. La brisa del mar me da en la cara y estoy feliz. El día está siendo maravilloso y no quiero que acabe nunca. El móvil suena otra vez y, convencida de que es mi hermana, respondo:

—Pero mira que eres pesadita, Bonnie, ¿qué narices quieres?

—Hola, guapísima, siento decirte que no soy la pesadita de Bonnie.

Inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que es Lich , el hijo del Bicharrón. Cambio mi tono de voz y suelto una carcajada.

—¡Lich , perdona! Acababa de colgar a mi hermana y ya sabes lo pesadita que es…

Oigo cómo sonríe.

—¿Dónde estás? —me pregunta.

—En este momento en la playa, Concepción.

—¿Y qué haces allí?

—Trabajando.

—¿Hoy sábado?

—Nooooooooo… hoy no. Hoy disfruto del sol y la playa.

—¿Con quién estás?

Esa pregunta me pilla tan de sorpresa que no sé qué responder.

—Con gente de mi empresa —digo finalmente.

Shizuru se acerca a la mesa. Deja una Coca-Cola con mucho hielo y una cerveza sobre su superficie y se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Cuándo vienes a Chillán? Ya estoy esperándote.

—Dentro de unos días.

—¿Tanto vas a tardar?

—Me temo que sí.

—Rayos —maldice.

Incómoda por cómo Shizuru me observa y escucha la conversación respondo:

—Tú pásalo bien. Ya sabes que por mí no tienes que guardar luto.

Lich resopla. Mis palabras no le han gustado y añade:

—Lo pasaré bien cuando tú llegues. Ya sabes que unas vacaciones sin mi huasa preferida me saben a poco.

Me río. Shizuru me mira.

—Anda… no seas tonto, Lich . Tú pásalo bien y cuando llegue a Chillán te doy un toque y nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras despedirnos, cierro el móvil, lo dejo sobre la mesa y cojo la Coca-Cola. Estoy sedienta. Durante unos segundos, Shizuru mira cómo bebo.

—¿Quién es Lich ?

Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y me retiro el pelo de la cara.

—Un amigo de Chillán. Quería saber cuándo voy a ir.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que le estoy dando explicaciones. ¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué se las doy?

—¿Un amigo… muy amigo? —insiste.

Sonrío al pensar en Lich .

—Dejémoslo en amigo.

La maravillosa mujer que está a mi lado asiente y mira al horizonte.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Que tú no tienes amigas?

—Sí… y con algunas comparto sexo. ¿Compartes sexo tú con Lich ?

Si me pudiera ver la cara, vería la cara de tonta que se me ha puesto con su pregunta.

—Alguna vez. Cuando nos apetece.

—¿Disfrutas con él?

Esa pregunta tan íntima me parece totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Sí.

—¿Tanto como conmigo?

—Es diferente. Tú eres tú y él es él.

Sin contar que ella tiene dos cosas que Lich no tiene y Linch tiene una que a ella le falta.

Shizuru me clava su mirada, me observa… me observa y me observa.

—Haces muy bien, Marcie. Disfruta de tu vida y del sexo.

Tras aquello, no vuelve a preguntar sobre Lich . Nuestra conversación continúa y el buen rollito entre nosotras prosigue.

A las siete de la tarde decidimos regresar a Concepción. De nuevo Shizuru me da las llaves del Lotus y yo conduzco encantada, disfrutando del momento.

Esa noche, cuando llegamos al hotel, Shizuru pide que nos suban algo de cena a mi habitación y durante horas hacemos salvajemente el amor.

**Un abrazo**

**Solange Rodríguez**


	20. Chapter 20

**20 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

El fin de semana pasa y el lunes tomamos un avión que nos lleva a otra ciudad. La actitud de Akane hacia mí no parece haber cambiado. Está cortante y más distante, algo que con Shizuru no sucede. Me molesta cómo intenta que no me preste atención. Pero el tiro le sale por la culata en todo momento. Shizuru, en sus funciones de jefa, me busca continuamente y eso a Akane la saca de sus casillas. Las reuniones se suceden y vamos de ciudad en ciudad.

Shizuru y yo durante el día trabajamos codo con codo como jefa y secretaria y por la noche jugamos y disfrutamos. Ella lleva el morbo como algo innato y cada vez que estamos solas me vuelve loca con lo que me hace fantasear y con su manera de tocarme y poseerme. Le encanta mirarme mientras me masturbo con el vibrador que ella me regaló, capricho que yo le concedo gustosa. Es tal la lujuria que me hace sentir que deseo volver a repetir lo de ir a un bar de intercambio de parejas y vivir lo que me hizo vivir. Cuando se lo confieso, ríe a carcajadas y, cuando me posee, fantasea con que otro hombre o mujer me posea mientras ella mira, cosa que me vuelve loca.

El miércoles, cuando llegamos a..? ya tantas ciudades he perdido donde estamos, vamos directos a la reunión. Por el camino, Shizuru habla con una tal Marta por teléfono y se cabrea. El día se tuerce y termina discutiendo por la falta de profesionalidad del jefe de la delegación. No tiene preparado nada de lo que necesita y Shizuru se lo toma muy mal. Intento mediar para que el ambiente se relaje, pero al final salgo escaldada y Shizuru, mi jefa, me pide de malos modos que me calle.

En el viaje de vuelta, el humor de Shizuru es siniestro. Akane me mira con gesto de superioridad y yo estoy que muerdo. Cuando llegamos al hotel, Shizuru le pide a Akane que baje del coche y nos deje unos minutos a solas. Ella lo hace y, cuando cierra la puerta, Shizuru me mira con un gesto que me hace trizas.

—Que sea la última vez que hablas en una reunión sin que yo te lo pida.

Entiendo su enfado. Tiene razón y, aunque me moleste su regañina, le quiero pedir disculpas, pero me interrumpe:

—Al final va a tener razón Akane. Tu presencia no es necesaria.

El hecho de que mencione a esa mujer y de saber que le habla de mí me encoleriza.

—A mí lo que te diga esa imbécil me importa un pimiento.

—Pero quizá a mí no —gruñe.

Se toca la cabeza y los ojos. No tiene buena cara. Suena su teléfono. Shizuru lo mira y corta la llamada.

Y, en un intento de suavizar el momento, murmuro:

—Tienes mala cara, ¿te duele la cabeza?

Sin contestar a mi pregunta, me clava su dura mirada.

—Buenas noches, Marceline. Hasta mañana.

La miro, sorprendida. ¿Me está echando?

Con la dignidad que me queda, abro la puerta del coche y salgo. Akane espera a escasos metros y prefiero no mirarla cuando paso junto a ella o la arrastraré de los pelos. Me voy directa a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, jueves, cuando el despertador suena a las siete y veinte protesto. Quiero dormir más.

Entre gruñidos, me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ducha. Necesito el frescor del agua en mi cuerpo para despertarme.

Bajo el agua, recuerdo que es jueves y eso me alegra. Shizuru y yo pronto tendremos el fin de semana para estar juntas. ¡Bien!

Cuando regreso al dormitorio envuelta en una esponjosa toalla color hueso que huele de maravilla, miro mi mesilla.

—Lo que disfruté contigo anoche.

Me río divertida.

Sobre unos pañuelos de papel, está el vibrador con forma de pintalabios que utilicé anoche para relajarme. El regalito de Shizuru. Lo cojo entre mis manos y suspiro mientras recuerdo la explosión de placer que sentí cuando jugaba con él.

Feliz de buena mañana, cojo el vibrador y regreso al baño. Lo lavo y finalmente lo meto en mi bolso.

Ya no se me olvida. Mi "juguete" y yo, juntos hasta la muerte. Abro la maleta y saco unas bragas. Me las pongo y pienso que tengo que pedirle a Shizuru las que me quitó o me quedaré sin suministros. Mi enfado ha desaparecido. Estoy segura de que el de ella también y que tendremos un maravilloso día por delante.

Miro el armario y me pongo un traje azulón con falda y una blusa abierta. Hoy quiero estar sexy para que desee regresar pronto al hotel.

A las ocho, alguien llama a la puerta de mi habitación y, dos segundos después, una camarera muy amable deja un bonito carrito con el desayuno y se marcha.

Cuando levanto las tapas salto de felicidad al ver la cantidad de bollos que tengo ante mí. Cojo una silla y me siento. Bebo un poco de jugo de naranja. ¡Hummm, qué rico! Me preparo un café y disfruto con un minipepito. Luego una napolitana y cuando voy a atacar un donut, me paro y consigo vencer la tentación. Demasiados bollos.

El móvil suena. He recibido un mensaje. Shizuru. «8.30 en recepción».

¡Qué explícita!

Ni un simple «Buenos días, pequeña», «Marcie» o como quiera.

Pero sin tiempo que perder y ansiosa por verla de nuevo, cojo mi maletín. Meto el portátil y los documentos del día anterior y lo cierro. Hoy vamos a otra delegación y sólo espero que el día se dé mejor que el anterior.

Al llegar a recepción veo a Shizuru apoyada en una mesa. Está impresionante con su traje gris claro y su blusa blanca. Veo que aún tiene su bonito pelo algo mojado por la ducha y me estremezco. Me hubiera encantado ducharme con ella.

Dos mujeres que pasan por su lado se vuelven para mirarla. Normal. Es un bombón. Cuando pasan por mi lado observo sus caras y cómo cuchichean. Imagino sobre lo que hablan. Con decisión, camino hacia ella subida a mis tacones y repaso su espalda mientras la veo leer con concentración el periódico. Cuando llego a su altura lo saludo con voz melosa:

—¡Buenos días!

Shizuru no me mira.

—Buenos días, señorita Abadeer.

Pero bueno, ¿ya estamos otra vez con los apellidos?

No esperaba que me cogiera entre sus brazos y me sonriera en plan novia. Pero hombre, algo más de cordialidad tras una noche separados, pues sí.

Su indiferencia me desconcierta.

¿Por qué no me mira?

Pero no dispuesta a comenzar el juego del gato y el ratón me quedo a su lado a la espera de que decida que nos vayamos. Echo una ojeada al reloj. Las ocho y media. Miro la entrada del hotel y veo la limusina esperando. ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Shizuru omite mi presencia y sigue leyendo el periódico con la mandíbula tensa. ¿Todavía está enfadada? Quiero preguntarle, pero no quiero ser yo la que dé el primer paso. No me muevo. No resoplo. Seguro que está esperando alguno de mis movimientos para comenzar con sus agrias palabras.

La gente, el noventa por cierto ejecutivas como nosotras, pasa por nuestro lado. Las nueve menos veinticinco. Me sorprende que aún estemos allí. Shizuru es una maniática con la puntualidad. Las nueve menos veinte. Sigue tan serena, sin importarle que yo esté allí plantada junto a ella, cuando oigo unos tacones acelerados. Akane, con un traje chaqueta y falda blanca, se acerca a nosotras.

No me mira. Sólo tiene ojos para Shizuru, al que se dirige en japonés:

—Disculpa el retraso, Shizuru. Un problema con mi ropa.

Observo que ella sonríe.

La mira.

La repasa de arriba abajo con su mirada.

—No te preocupes, Akane. El retraso ha merecido la pena. ¿Has dormido bien?

Ella sonríe.

—Sí —responde, sin importarle mi cercanía—. Algo he dormido.

¿«Algo he dormido»?

¿Ha dicho «Algo he dormido»? Pero bueno, ¿qué me están dando a entender estas idiotas?

Ella sonríe como un loro tras una noche de botellón y le toca la cintura. Esa familiaridad me incomoda. Me repele mientras sus sonrisas me dan a entender muchas cosas.

Respiro con dificultad, al ser consciente de lo que ha ocurrido entre esas dos y quiero gritar y patalear. De pronto, Shizuru le planta la mano en la espalda a Akane y, tocándole fugazmente la cintura, dice:

—Vamos, el chófer nos espera.

Y, sin mirarme, comienza a caminar con esa mujer a su lado, mientras pasa de mí.

Los observo y me quedo petrificada.

No sé qué hacer. Unos incontrolables celos que hasta el momento nunca había sentido se instalan en mi estómago y deseo coger el precioso jarrón que hay en la mesa y plantárselo en toda la cabeza a ella.

El corazón me late a mil. Su latido es tan fuerte que creo que toda la recepción lo puede oír. Aquello me humilla, me fastidia y ella ni se inmuta.

¡Imbécil, perra, zorra!

El enfado de Shizuru continúa y yo no entiendo por qué. Pero no. Eso no lo voy a consentir. Shizuru no me conoce y a mí nadie me pisotea.

Comienzo a caminar tras ellas.

Si esta idiota japonesa se cree que voy a montar un numerito, lo lleva claro. Menuda soy yo. Cuando llegamos a la limusina, el chófer abre la puerta. Entra Akane, entra ella y, cuando voy a entrar yo, Shizuru me hace un gesto con la mano.

—Señorita Abadeer, siéntese en la cabina delantera con el chófer, por favor.

¡Zas! Menudo guantazo con toda la mano abierta que me acaba de dar delante de Akane.

Pero, sorprendentemente, sonrío con frialdad y digo:

—Como usted ordene, señora Fujino.

Con mi máscara de indiferencia, me siento junto al chófer.

Durante unos segundos, los oigo hablar y reír detrás de mí hasta que un ruido metálico suena en mi oreja.

Con el rabillo del ojo veo cómo un cristal opaco divide la parte de atrás de la delantera.

Estoy furiosa. Colérica. Exasperada.

Ese juego no me gusta y no entiendo por qué tiene que hacerlo delante de mí. Inconscientemente clavo mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos cuando oigo que el chófer me pregunta:

—¿Quiere escuchar música, señorita?

Con la cabeza, le digo que sí. No puedo hablar. Me pongo mis gafas de sol y escondo la mirada. De pronto, suena la canción de Dani Martín _Mi lamento _y siento unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Los ojos me escuecen y las lágrimas pugnan por salir. Pero no. Yo no lloro. Me trago mis lágrimas e intento disfrutar de la canción y del viaje. Incluso tarareo.

Durante los tres cuartos de hora que dura el viaje. Mi mente trabaja a toda velocidad. ¿Qué harán atrás aquellas dos? ¿Por qué Shizuru me ha pedido que me siente delante? ¿Por qué sigue enfadada conmigo?

Cuando el coche se detiene, me bajo sin necesidad de que el chófer me abra la puerta. Eso que se lo haga a ellas. A los "señoritas".

Al bajarme, sonrío al ver a Santiago Ramos. Él es el secretario de esa delegación y entre nosotros siempre hubo _feeling_. Pero _feeling _del bueno. Del decente. El chófer abre la puerta y salen Shizuru y Akane. No los miro. Sólo miro al frente con mis gafas de sol puestas.

Shizuru saluda a Jesús Gutiérrez, el jefe de la delegación, y a su junta directiva. Les presenta a Akane y luego me presenta a mí. Con profesionalidad, estrecho las manos de todos ellos para después seguirlos hasta una sala. Pero esta vez, en vez de ir detrás de Shizuru y Akane, me retraso para saludar a Santiago.

Nos damos dos besos y entramos charlando.

Una vez allí, antes de sentarnos, unas señoritas nos ofrecen café. Lo acepto gustosa. Necesito café.

Estoy atacada. Me tomo tres. Entonces, la distancia con Shizuru y la charla con Santiago me comienza a tranquilizar. En ese momento, veo de reojo que Shizuru se gira. Es sólo un instante, pero sé que me ha mirado. Me ha buscado.

Santiago y yo seguimos hablando y nos reímos mientras me cuenta cosas de su niña. Es todo un padre y eso me emociona. Diez minutos después, todos pasamos a la sala de reuniones, tomamos posiciones y, como siempre, Shizuru preside la mesa. Akane se sienta a su derecha y yo intento colocarme en un segundo plano. No quiero ni mirarla. No me apetece.

—Señorita Abadeer —oigo que me llama mi jefa.

Sin dudarlo, me levanto y me acerco hasta ella con profesionalidad.

Su perfume entra por mis fosas nasales y provoca en mí mil sensaciones, mil emociones. Pero consigo no cambiar mi gesto.

—Siéntese al fondo de la mesa, por favor. Frente a mí.

La mato… la mato y la mato.

No quiero mirarla ni que me mire.

Pero dispuesta a ser la perfecta secretaria, cojo mi portátil y me siento donde ella me indica. Al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ella.

La reunión comienza y estoy atenta a todo lo que hablan. Ni la miro ni creo que ella tampoco me mire.

Tengo el portátil abierto ante mí y temo recibir alguno de sus correos. Por suerte, no llega ninguno. A la una, la reunión se interrumpe. Es hora de comer. El jefe de la delegación ha reservado mesa en un hotel cercano para comer y Santiago me propone ir en su coche. Acepto.

Sin mirar a mi particular Icegirl que está junto a Akane, paso junto a ella cuando oigo que me llama. Le pido a Santiago que me dé un segundo y me acerco a mi jefa.

—¿Adónde va, señorita Abadeer?

—Al restaurante, señora Fujino.

Shizuru mira a Santiago.

—Puede venir en la limusina con nosotras.

Bien. Ahora, el cabreado es ella.

¡Que se pudra!

Akane nos mira. No nos entiende. Hablamos en español, cosa que creo que la mosquea.

—Gracias, señora Fujino, pero si no le importa, iré con Santiago.

—Me importa —responde.

No hay nadie a nuestro alrededor. Nadie nos puede escuchar.

—Peor para usted, señora.

Me doy la vuelta y me marcho.

Chile 1—Japón 0.

Sé que acabo de cometer la mayor imprudencia que una secretaria pueda hacer. Y aún mayor tratándose de Shizuru. Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba hacerla sentir como me siento yo.

Sin importarme las consecuencias, entre ellas el despido seguro, camino hacia Santiago y lo agarro del brazo con familiaridad. Nos montamos en su Opel Corsa y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante mientras comienzo a calcular el paro que me va a quedar. De ésta me despiden fijo.

Cuando llego al establecimiento, corro con Santiago a tomarme varias Coca-Colas.

¡Oh, Dios! Cómo me gusta sentir sus burbujitas en mi boca.

Pero hasta las burbujas se deshinchan cuando veo entrar a Shizuru seguido de Akane y los jefazos.

Mira hacia donde estoy y puedo percibir su enfado. Los directivos entran en el comedor y rápidamente toman posiciones. Shizuru hace ademán de sentarse, pero entonces se excusa de sus acompañantes y me hace una señal con la mano. Santiago y yo la vemos y no me puedo negar a ir.

Doy un nuevo trago a mi Coca-Cola, la dejo sobre la barra y me acerco a ella.

—Dígame, señora Fujino. ¿Qué quiere?

Shizuru baja la voz y, sin cambiar su gesto, pregunta:

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Marcie?

Sorprendida, porque vuelvo a ser «Marcie» respondo:

—Tomarme una Coca-Cola. Por cierto, Zero, que engorda menos.

Mi contestación y mi falta de educación la desesperan. Lo sé y eso me gusta.

—¿Por qué estás haciéndome enfadar todo el rato? —inquiere, desconcertándome.

¡Tendrá poca vergüenza…!

—¡¿Yo?! —le susurro—. Tendrás cara…

Su mirada es tensa. Dura y desafiante.

Sus pupilas se contraen y me hablan pero hoy no quiero entenderlas. Me niego.

—Pasad al comedor —me dice, antes de darse la vuelta—. Vamos a comer.

Cuando Santiago y yo llegamos al comedor, nos sentamos a la otra punta de la mesa. Suena mi móvil:¡mi hermana! Decido pasar de ella otra vez, no me apetece escuchar sus lamentaciones. Más tarde la llamaré. La comida está exquisita y continúo mi charla con mi amigo.

En un par de ocasiones miro hacia mi jefa y veo que sonríe a Akane. Mi cabreo vuelve a crecer.

Pero cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, ardo. Me caliento. Su mirada de Icegirl consigue que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se muevan al mismo tiempo y toda yo me incendie.

A las cuatro y media regresamos a la sede. Yo, por supuesto, vuelvo en el coche de Santiago. La reunión se reemprende y acaba cerca de las siete de la tarde. ¡Estoy agotada!

**Un abrazo**

**Solange Rodríguez**


	21. Chapter 21

**21 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

Cuando todo acaba, Akane, Shizuru y yos nos dirigimos hacia la limusina que nos espera y sin darle tiempo a Shizuru para que vuelva a humillarme, me siento directamente junto al chófer.

Las oigo hablar. Incluso oigo cómo Akane cuchichea y ríe como una gallina. Oigo lo que hablan y me enfurezco. No quiero hacerlo. Sólo hay que mirar a Akane para saber qué es lo que busca.

¡Perra!

Espero que dividan los ambientes en la limusina, pero esta vez Shizuru no lo hace. Desea que me entere de todo lo que dice. Habla en japonés y oírlo me agita. Me provoca.

Al llegar al hotel, la limusina se detiene. Abro mi puerta y desciendo.

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas perder de vista a Shizuru y a esa imbécil, pero espero educadamente a que mi jefe y su acompañante bajen del coche. Después me despido y me marcho.

Casi corro hasta el ascensor y cuando se cierran las puertas, suspiro aliviada. ¡Sola!

El día ha sido horroroso y quiero desaparecer. Cuando llego a la suite tiro el maletín sobre el bonito sofá. Enciendo el hilo musical. Me suelto el pelo, me quito la chaqueta del traje y me saco la blusa de la falda. Necesito una ducha.

Entonces suenan unos golpes en la puerta. Mi mente intuye que es ella. Miro a mi alrededor. No tengo escapatoria a no ser que me lance desde el ático del hotel y muera aplastada en pleno paseo. ¡Qué disgustazo para mi pobre padre! ¡Ni hablar!

Decido ignorar las llamadas. No quiero abrir, pero insiste.

Cansada, abro finalmente la puerta y mi cara de sorpresa es mayúscula cuando veo que es Akane quien está ante mi puerta. Me mira de arriba abajo.

—¿Puedo pasar?—me pregunta en japonés.

—Por supuesto, señorita Akane —respondo, también en su idioma.

La mujer entra. Cierro la puerta y me doy la vuelta.

—¿Vas a quedarte el fin de semana, como hiciste en Concepción? —me pregunta, antes de que yo pueda decirle nada.

Hago lo que suele hacer Shizuru. Tuerzo el gesto. Pienso… pienso y pienso y finalmente respondo:

—Sí.

Mi contestación le molesta. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y pone los brazos en jarras.

—Si tu intención es estar con ella, olvídalo. Ella estará conmigo.

Arrugo el entrecejo, como si me hablara en chino y no comprendiera nada.

—¿De qué está hablando, señorita Akane?

—Tú y yo sabemos muy bien de lo que hablamos. No te hagas la tonta. No eres la pobretona chilena que ve en Shizuru un filón, ¿verdad?

Me quedo boquiabierta por lo que acaba de decirme. Pestañeo, y dejo salir a la yegua que llevo dentro.

—Mira, guapa, te estás confundiendo conmigo. Y si sigues por ese camino vas a tener un problema, porque yo no soy de las que se callan ni se amilanan. Por lo tanto, cuidadito con lo que dices, no te vaya a sacudir el polvo una pobretona chilena.

Akane se aleja un paso de mí. Mi advertencia ha debido de sonarle verosímil.

—Creo que lo más inteligente por tu parte es que te alejes de ella —añade—. Yo me encargaré de todo lo que Shizuru necesite. Lo conozco muy bien y sé cómo satisfacer sus deseos.

Aprieto los puños. Tanto, que me clavo las uñas en ellos. Pero soy consciente de que no puedo actuar como deseo. Así pues, cuento hasta veinte, porque hasta diez no me vale, me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro.

—Akane —le digo, con toda la amabilidad de la que soy capaz—, sal de mi habitación porque, como sigas aquí, algo muy feo va a pasar.

Cuando se va, doy un portazo mientras por mi boca sale de todo, menos bonita. Me quito los tacones y los lanzo con furia contra el sofá. ¡Maldita sea!

Mi indignación me enloquece. Shizuru me ha estado utilizando para dar celos a aquella muñeca. Maldigo y doy un zapatazo al caro sillón. ¿Cómo he sido tan tonta? Sin querer pensar en nada más, saco mi portátil cuando mi móvil suena. He recibido un mensaje. Shizuru. «Ven a mi habitación.»

Leer eso me cabrea más. Siempre me he considerado una muñeca entre sus brazos, pero en ese momento me doy cuenta de que soy una muñeca tonta. Tecleo con rabia: «Vete a la mierda».

La contestación no se hace esperar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, oigo el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y ante mí aparece Shizuru, sin blusa, con cara de mala leche y una tarjeta en la mano. Sin hablar llega hasta donde estoy sentada.

Tira la tarjeta con la que ha abierto la puerta, me coge del brazo, me levanta y me besa. Me besa con tanta profundidad que noto su lengua llegar hasta mi campanilla. Intento no responderle. Me niego. Pero mi cuerpo me traiciona. Lo desea. Es incontrolable. E instantes después soy yo la que la besa a ella en busca de más.

Con premura lleva sus manos hasta el botón trasero de mi falda y noto que chocamos contra la pared.

Sin tacones soy muy pequeña a su lado. Eso siempre me ha gustado, igual que a ella le gusta sentir su superioridad. Con su pierna separa las mías, mientras una de sus manos se mete por debajo de mi blusa y se desliza por mi vientre. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Le permito seguir. Sin quitarme la falda, su mano continúa su camino hasta que consigue meterla por dentro de mis bragas y me hurga hasta llegar al clítoris. Me estimula. Me excita.

Con sus dedos, su experiencia y mi humedad latente, me masajea y lo aviva. Mi clítoris se hincha y yo gimo. Jadeo. Enloquezco y me restriego contra ella ante lo que siento por aquella invasión cuando, con su mano libre, me da un azotito. Me excita todavía más. Me vuelve loca e instantes después se desabrocha el pantalón, saca la mano de mi vagina y tira de mí hasta llevarme al centro del salón. Clava sus ojos en los míos y murmura mientras acerca su boca a la mía.

—Pequeña, no tienes ni idea de cuánto te deseo.

Me baja la cremallera de la falda y ésta cae al suelo. Se agacha, acerca su nariz hasta mis bragas y las aspira. Da un pequeño mordisquito sobre mi monte de Venus y yo jadeo. Sus posesivas manos me tocan y me acarician. Suben por mis piernas y agarra el borde de mis braguitas. Me las quita. Estoy de nuevo desnuda de cintura para abajo ante ella y no digo nada. No rechisto. Me dejo hacer mientras ella me activa, me posee y me enloquece.

Se levanta del suelo. Me empuja hacia el respaldo del sofá, me da la vuelta y me recuesta sobre ella.

Mis brazos y mi cabeza caen, mientras mi trasero queda expuesto enteramente para ella. Durante unos segundos disfruto de los mordisquitos que me da en las nalgas y noto sus manos invasoras sobre mí. De nuevo un azote. Esta vez más fuerte. Pica. Pero esta vez ella no llevara las riendas, quiere jugar pues juguemos. La giro y ella queda recostada en el sillón, abro sus piernas, mientras con una mano aprisiono uno de sus bien formados senos, para que no se mueva. Con la otra mano acaricio su humedad, realmente esta mujer está caliente, muevo mis dedos alrededor de su clítoris, se quiere mover, no le gusta estar quieta, le doy una nalgada de advertencia. Jugueteo entre su hendidura, empapándose más.

—Te voy a follar, Shizuru. Hoy me has vuelto loca y mereces que te castigue.

Sofoco su posible reclamo besándola.

Me siento como una perra en celo en busca de mi alivio. Dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre ella. Muerde mi hombro, después mis costillas y yo me retuerzo.

Esta empapada, lista y húmeda para recibirme. Mis dedos entran y salen de ella, digo

—Necesito escuchar tus gemidos. ¡Ya!

Sin poder evitarlo, suelta jadeo ruidoso.

Sus manos exigentes me agarran por la cintura y me aprieta contra ella. Sé que quiere. Muevo mis dedos con más fuerza, se retuerce. Va a explotar. Saco mis dedos de su interior, cuando mi dedo toca su hinchado clítoris y tira de él, gime… gime de placer.

La dureza de mis palabras y mi ímpetu por follarla la enloquecen de una manera bárbara.

Su vagina se contrae a cada embestida de mis dedos y noto cómo lo succiona. Los atrapa. Oigo su respiración agitada en mi oreja y los calientes sonidos de nuestros cuerpos al chocar, una y otra vez…una y otra vez… Son adictivos.

Calor.

Tengo mucho calor.

Un ardor me sube por los pies asolando mi cuerpo. Cuando llega a mi cabeza explota ella suelta un largo gemido, se corrió para mí y por mí, yo llevaba el mando, pero esto no acaba, esta pobretona chilena quiere más. Acomodo sus piernas y las mías, nuestros hinchados clítoris se una y nuevamente me comienzo a mover. Grita. Se retuerce y convulsiona mientras noto que por mi pierna chorrean sus fluidos. Intenta que la suelte. Pero no lo permito. Continuo moviéndome mientras ella esta enloquecida por el orgasmo y eso a mi también me enloquece. Un poco más y también exploto mi cuerpo, se ha roto de placer, ella se arquea y, tras un último movimiento que empotra a Shizuru en el respaldo del sillón, me corro es un delicioso orgasmo.

Durante unos segundos, las dos permanecemos en aquella posición. Yo sobre ella. Sobre su cuerpo.

Nuestros corazones acelerados necesitan regresar a su ritmo normal antes de hablar, mientras que en el hilo musical de la habitación suena _La chica de Ipanema_.

Cuando me levanto, se incorpora y me deja vía libre, hago lo mismo.

Vestida sólo con la blusa, la miro y ella sonríe satisfecha mientras se coloca el pantalón. Lo que acabamos de practicar es sexo exigente y duro y sé que eso le gusta. Lo sé.

La sangre me hierve. Estoy indignada. Sin poder controlarlo, la mano se me escapa y le doy un sonoro bofetón.

—Sal de aquí —le exijo—. Es mi habitación.

No habla. Sólo me mira.

Sus ojos, que momentos antes sonreían, ahora están fríos. Icegirl ha vuelto y en su peor versión.

Incapaz de permanecer callada ante ella por lo que acabo de hacer, grito:

—¿Quién te has creído que eres para entrar en mi habitación?

No contesta y yo vuelvo a gritar:

—¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así? Creo… creo que te has equivocado conmigo. Yo no soy tu puta…

—¿¡Cómo dices!?

—Lo que has oído, Shizuru —insisto mientras veo el desconcierto en sus ojos—. Yo no soy tu puta para que entres y me folles siempre que te dé la gana. Para eso ya tienes a Akane. A la maravillosa señorita Akane, que está dispuesta a seguir haciendo por ti todo lo que tú quieras. ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estás con ella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estabas planeando un trío entre las tres sin consultarme?

No contesta.

Sólo me mira y veo furia, fuego y desconcierto en su mirada.

Su respiración se acompasa pero es profunda. Quiero que se vaya. Quiero que desaparezca de mi habitación antes de que la víbora que hay en mí termine de resurgir y acabe diciendo cosas peores. Pero Shizuru no se mueve. Se limita a mirarme hasta que se da la vuelta y se marcha. Cuando la puerta se cierra me llevo la mano a la boca y sin querer, ni poder remediarlo, comienzo a llorar.

Por qué rayos somos tan bipolares las mujeres, me la acabo yo de follar, acabo por mis manos, fui yo quien llevo el control, pero me siento tan puta.

Diez minutos después me ducho.

Necesito quitarme su olor de mi piel.

Y cuando salgo de la ducha tengo algo muy claro. Tengo que marcharme de allí. Abro el portátil y reservo un billete de vuelta para Santiago. A las once de la noche estoy sentada en un avión mientras repaso mentalmente la nota que le he dejado sobre mi cama y que estoy segura que leerá.

_Señora Fujino_:

_Regresaré el domingo por la noche para continuar nuestro trabajo. Si me ha despedido, hágamelo saber para ahorrarme el viaje._

_Atentamente_,

_Marceline Abadeer_

**Un abrazo **

**Solange Rodríguez**


	22. Chapter 22

**22 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

El viernes, cuando despierto en mi cama, miro el reloj digital de la mesilla. La una y siete. He dormido varias horas del tirón.

Como mi hermana no sabe que he vuelto, no se ha presentado en mi casa y eso, por unos segundos, me hace feliz. No quiero dar explicaciones.

Cuando abandono mi habitación lo primero que busco es el móvil. Lo tengo en silencio dentro de mi bolso. Dos llamadas pérdidas de mi hermana, dos de Lich y doce de Shizuru. ¡Vaya!

No respondo a ninguna. No quiero hablar con nadie.

Mi cólera regresa y decido hacer limpieza general. Cuando estoy cabreada limpio de lujo.

A las tres de la tarde tengo la casa como una cuadra.

Ropa por aquí, lejía por allí, muebles fuera de su lugar… pero me da igual. Soy la reina del lugar y ahí mando yo. De repente, siento que quiero planchar. Increíble, pero es así. Saco la tabla, enciendo mi plancha y cojo varias prendas. Mientras canturreo lo que sale por la radio, olvido lo que me taladra la cabeza: Shizuru.

Plancho un vestido, una falda, dos camisetas y, mientras plancho un polo, mis ojos se paran en una pelota roja que hay en el suelo. Rápidamente me acuerdo de _Ciencia_, mi _Ciencia_, y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas hasta que suelto un chillido. Me acabo de hacer una tremenda quemadura con la plancha en el antebrazo y duele mogollón.

Lo miro, nerviosa.

Está rojo como la camiseta de la selección y veo hasta el dibujo y los agujeritos que tiene la plancha en mi piel. Duele… duele… duele… ¡Duele mucho! Pienso si echarme agua o pasta de dientes mientras camino dando saltitos por la casa. Siempre he oído hablar de esos remedios, pero no sé si funcionan o no. Al final, muerta de dolor, decido acercarme al hospital.

Por fin, a las siete de la tarde, me atienden.

¡Viva la celeridad del servicio de urgencias!

Veo las estrellas y los universos paralelos de los dolores que tengo. Una doctora encantadora me echa un liquidito en la quemadura con mimo, pone un apósito en mi brazo y lo venda. Me receta unos calmantes para el dolor y me manda para casita.

Con unos dolores del terror y el brazo vendado busco una farmacia de guardia.

Como siempre en esos casos, la más cercana está donde el diablo perdió el poncho. Tras comprar lo que necesito, regreso a mi casa. Estoy dolorida, agotada y cabreada. Pero cuando llego a la puerta del portal de mi casa, oigo una voz detrás de mí.

—No vuelvas a marcharte sin decírmelo.

Su voz me paraliza.

Me enfada pero me reconforta. Necesitaba oírla.

Me doy la vuelta y veo que la mujer que me tiene fuera de mis casillas está a un escaso metro de mí.

Su gesto es serio y, sin saber por qué, levanto el brazo y digo, mientras los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas:

—Me he quemado con la plancha y me duele horrores.

Su gesto se descompone.

Mira el vendaje de mi brazo. Después me mira a mí y noto que pierde toda la seguridad. Icegirl acaba de marcharse para dar paso a Shizuru. La Shizuru que a mí me gusta.

—Dios, pequeña, ven aquí.

Me acerco a ella y siento que me abraza con cuidado de no rozar mi brazo. Mi nariz se impregna de su olor y me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo. Durante unos minutos, permanecemos en aquella posición hasta que yo me muevo y entonces ella acerca su boca a mis labios y me da un corto pero dulce y tierno beso. Nunca me ha besado así y mi cara debe de ser un poema.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —me pregunta.

Vuelvo en mí y sonrío.

¡Me ha besado con ternura!

Le entrego las llaves de mi casa para que abra.

—El portal tiene rota la cerradura… tira de la puerta y abre.

Deja de mirarme y hace lo que le pido. Después me agarra de la mano y subimos juntas en el ascensor. Al abrir la puerta de mi casa veo que mira alrededor y murmura:

—Pero ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

Sonrío. Sonrío como una tonta, como una imbécil.

—Limpieza general —respondo mirando el caos que nos rodea—. Cuando me cabreo, esto me relaja.

Ríe por lo bajo y después oigo que la puerta se cierra. Cuando dejo la cartera sobre el sofá, me olvido del dolor y me vuelvo hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me tenías preocupada. Te marchaste sin avisar y…

—Te dejé una nota y, sobre todo, en buena compañía.

Shizuru me mira. Siento que la tensión regresa a su mandíbula.

—No quiero volver a oír eso tan humillante que has dicho de que no eres mi puta. Pues claro que no lo eres, Marcie, ¡por el amor de Dios! Nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás, ¿entendido? —Afirmo con la cabeza, y ella prosigue—: Pero vamos a ver, Marcie, ¿todavía no has entendido que el sexo para mí es un juego y que tú eres mi pieza más importante?

—Tú lo has dicho: ¡tú pieza!

—Cuando digo pieza… me refiero a que eres la mujer que más me importa en este momento. Sin ti, ese juego pierde valor. Maldita sea, creí habértelo dejado claro.

Durante unos minutos, ninguna de las dos dice nada. La tensión en el ambiente se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

—Mira, Shizuru, esto no va a funcionar. Seamos sólo amigas. Creo que en el plano laboral podemos trabajar juntas, pero…

—Marcie, nunca te he mentido en nada.

—Lo sé —admito dándole la razón—. El problema aquí soy yo, no tú. Es que no me reconozco. Yo no soy la chica que tú manejas como una pieza. No… ¡me niego! No quiero. No quiero saber nada de tu mundo, ni de tus juegos ni de nada de eso. Creo… creo que lo mejor es que cada una regrese a su vida y…

—De acuerdo —asiente.

Su conformidad me bloquea.

De pronto quiero discutir aquello otra vez. No quiero que me haga caso. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

Veo el dolor y la rabia en sus ojos pero intento refrendar lo que acabo de decir y no abrazarla. Mi voluntad desaparece cuando estoy cerca de ella y necesito mantenerme firme, aunque yo misma me contradiga.

Mi antebrazo me da un pinchazo que me descompone el rostro entero y doy un salto. Me levanto.

—¡Diossss! ¡Qué dolor! ¡Mierrrrdaaaaaa!

Su gesto se contrae y se levanta. No sabe qué hacer mientras yo continúo con mi retahíla de quejidos y palabras malsonantes. El brazo me está matando.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Sí. Voy a tomarme un calmante para el dolor o te juro que me va a dar algo.

Mi brazo palpita y el dolor se vuelve insoportable. Camino por el salón como una loca hasta que Shizuru me hace detenerme.

—Siéntate —me ordena—. Llamaré a un amigo.

—¿A quién vas a llamar?

—A un amigo médico para que te vea el brazo.

—Pero si ya me lo han visto en el hospital…

—Da igual. Yo me quedo más tranquila si te lo mira Andrés.

Estoy tan dolorida que no me apetece hablar. Veinte minutos más tarde suena el telefonillo de mi casa. Shizuru lo atiende y un minuto después aparece ante nosotras un hombre. Se saludan y el recién llegado se queda mirando el estado de la casa. Entre risas, Shizuru cuchichea:

—Marceline estaba haciendo limpieza general.

Se miran y sonríen. Y en ese momento, cabreada por cómo me duele el brazo, murmuro:

—Por mí no se detengan. Si creéis que está desordenado, les doy permiso para que lo ordenéis. La escoba y la pala están a vuestra entera disposición.

Mi mala leche los hace sonreír.

Al final, el recién llegado se me acerca.

—Hola, Marceline, soy Andrés Villa. Vamos a ver, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Me he quemado con la plancha y me duele horrores.

Asiente y coge unas tijeras.

—Dame el brazo.

Shizuru se sienta a mi lado.

Siento su mano protectora en mi espalda y eso me reconforta. El médico corta mi vendaje con cuidado. Lo observa un rato, saca una especie de suero y lo echa sobre mi herida. Un alivio momentáneo me hace suspirar. Luego coloca unos apósitos mojados en ese líquido y vuelve a vendarme la herida.

—Te duele mucho, ¿verdad?

Hago un gesto afirmativo con mi cabeza.

No lloro porque me da vergüenza y ella lo nota. Shizuru también.

—Te inyectaré un calmante. Es lo más rápido para el dolor. Pero este tipo de heridas es lo que tienen, que son molestas. Tranquila, pasará pronto.

No rechisto.

Que me inyecte lo que le dé la gana pero que me quite ese horroroso dolor.

Mientras lo hace, lo observo. Ella me mira y me guiña un ojo con complicidad. Tendrá unos treinta años. Alto, moreno y una bonita sonrisa. Cuando acaba, cierra su maletín, saca una tarjeta y me la entrega mientras nos levantamos.

—Para cualquier cosa, sea la hora que sea, llámame.

Miro la tarjeta y leo «Doctor Andrés Villa» y un número de móvil. Asiento como una tonta y meto la tarjeta en el aparador del comedor.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

En ese momento, Shizuru, me pasa la mano por la cintura en una actitud que me resulta posesiva, pone una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le dice:

—Si ella te necesita, yo te llamaré.

Andrés sonríe, Shizuru me suelta y se dirigen hacia la puerta. Durante unos minutos, los oigo que murmuran algo pero no entiendo lo que dicen. Quiero que el dolor me abandone y eso es lo único que me interesa.

Vuelvo a tirarme encima del sillón. El dolor de mi brazo comienza a bajar de intensidad y siento que vuelvo a ser persona. Shizuru regresa al salón y habla con alguien por el móvil mientras mira por la ventana.

Cierro los ojos. Necesito relajarme. No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco así, hasta que oigo sonar la puerta de mi casa. Veo a Tomás, el chófer de Shizuru, entregarle un montón de bolsas. Cuando la puerta se cierra, Shizuru me mira.

—He pedido algo de cena. No te muevas, yo me encargo de todo.

Hago un gesto con la cabeza y sonrío. ¡Genial! Necesito que me mimen.

Sin levantarme del sofá, oigo a Shizuru trastear en la cocina. Un par de minutos después aparece con una bandeja donde lleva platos, tenedores, cuchillos y vasos.

—Le he pedido a Tomás que comprara comida china. Si mal no recuerdo, te gusta.

—Me encanta. —Sonrío.

—¿El dolor ha disminuido? —pregunta con seriedad.

—Sí.

Mi respuesta parece aliviarla.

Observo cómo Shizuru coloca en la bandeja todo lo que ha traído y no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Parece mentira que aquella joven que coloca los platos y los vasos sea la misma Icegirl implacable que aparece en ciertos momentos. Su gesto ahora es relajado y me gusta. Me gusta verla y sentirla así.

En cuanto acaba lo que hace, regresa a la cocina y aparece con la bandeja cargada de cajitas blancas.

Se sienta a mi lado e indica:

—Como no sabía qué era lo que te gustaba, le he pedido a Tomás que trajera de todo un poco: arroz tres delicias, pan chino, rollitos de primavera, tallarines con soja, ensalada china, ternera con brotes de bambú, cerdo con champiñones, fideos chinos con verdura, langostinos fritos, pollo al limón. Y de postre, trufas. Espero que algo te guste.

Sorprendida por todo lo que ha dicho, murmuro:

—Madre mía, Shizuru. ¡Aquí hay comida para un regimiento! Podías haberle dicho a Andrés que se quedara a cenar.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Por qué? Parece simpático…

—Lo es. Pero quería estar a solas contigo. Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

Resoplo y susurro:

—Tramposa. Estoy dopada y soy presa fácil.

Sonríe como respuesta.

—Come.

Ojeo todos los paquetes y me sirvo en el plato lo que me apetece. Todo tiene una pinta estupenda y, cuando lo degusto, aún sabe mejor.

—¿Dónde ha comprado Tomás esto? ¿De qué chino es?

—Lo ha preparado Xao-li. Uno de los cocineros del hotel W.

Me la quedo mirando, incrédula.

—Estás comiendo auténtica comida china. No lo que en ocasiones creo imaginar que comes.

Le hago un gesto de asentimiento, divertida por lo que acaba de decir. Ella y su exclusividad.

Shizuru está de buen humor y yo me alegro horrores. Estar con ella así, de buen rollo, es una maravilla.

Cuando llega el momento del postre, va a la cocina, trae unas trufas y las deja ante mí.

Coge una cuchara, parte un trozo de trufa y la pone ante mi boca. Sonrío, abro la boca y tras hacer un sinfín de gestos con los ojos y la boca, murmuro:

—¡Diossssssssss! ¡Qué rico!

Shizuru sonríe y vuelve a meterme otra trufa en la boca. La paladeo. Disfruto y me dispongo a pedir más, cuando ella se me adelanta.

—¿Puedo probarla yo?

Asiento. Pasa la trufa por mis labios, se acerca a mi boca y la chupa durante unos segundos con delicadeza hasta que dice, separándose de mí:

—Deliciosa.

La miro. Me mira y sonreímos.

Ese tonteo idiota es tan sensual que no quiero ser su amiga, quiero ser algo más. Y cuando voy a lanzarme sobre ella, desesperada porque me bese, me interrumpe:

—Marcie, hace un rato has dicho que…

—Sé lo que he dicho, olvídalo.

Shizuru me mira… Piensa… piensa y, finalmente, añade sin cambiar su gesto:

—No vuelvas a decir eso de que yo te considero mi puta, por favor, Marcie. Me destroza pensar que tú piensas eso de mí.

—Vale… Se me fue la boca. Lo siento.

Sus dedos perfilan mis labios con delicadeza.

—Marcie… tú para mí eres especial, muy especial. —Nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos. Al final cambia el tono de su voz y prosigue—: No puedes marcharte de mi lado sin darme una explicación y esperar que yo no me vuelva loca de preocupación. Prefiero que llames a mi puerta y me digas «¡Adiós!», a creer que estás y que no estés. ¿De acuerdo?

—Si no lo hice, fue porque que no quería llamarte idiota o algo peor.

—Llámamelo, si lo necesitas.

—No me des ideas —bromeo.

Sus labios se curvan.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a marcharte sin decirme nada.

—¡Okeeyyyyy…! Pero que conste que pensaba regresar para continuar con el trabajo.

—No hace falta.

—¡¿No?!

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Ha surgido algo.

—¿Me has despedido? Pero ¡si todavía no te he llamado gilipollas!

Shizuru sonríe y me introduce otra trufa en la boca, para que me calle, supongo.

—He anulado las reuniones de la semana que viene y las he dejado para más adelante. Regreso a Japón. Hay algo de lo que me tengo que ocupar y no puede esperar.

La trufa y la noticia me revuelven en el estómago.

¡Se va!

Pienso en Akane. Ambas juntas en Japón. El aguijón de los celos vuelve a picarme.

—¿Regresaras con Akane? —pregunto, incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

—No, imagino que ella habrá regresado hoy. Y, en lo que concierne a Akane, es una colega de trabajo y amiga. Sólo eso. Me confesó esta mañana la visita a tu habitación y…

—¿Has pasado la noche con ella?

—No.

Su contestación no me convence.

—¿Has jugado esta noche con ella?

Se recuesta en el sofá y asiente.

—Eso sí.

La imito. Pero mi humor ha cambiado.

—Me gusta jugar, no lo olvides. Y tú debes hacerlo también.

¡Oh…! ¡Qué bonito escuchar aquello!

Me tenso, pero no me puedo quejar. Ella siempre ha sido claro al respecto y no lo puedo negar. Pero como soy una cotilla, insisto en interrogarlo.

—¿Lo pasaste bien?

—Lo habría pasado mejor contigo.

—Sí, clarooooo…

—Tú me proporcionas un inmenso morbo y un maravilloso placer. Actualmente, eres la mujer que más deseo. No lo dudes, pequeña.

—¿Actualmente?

—Sí, Marcie.

Eso me gusta, pero me disgusta al mismo tiempo. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca o soy masoquista profunda además de atontada?

—¿Entre todas las mujeres con las que juegas —pregunto, deseosa de saber más—, existe alguna especial?

Shizuru me mira.

Entiende perfectamente mi pregunta. Pone una mano sobre mi muslo y añade:

—No.

—¿Nunca la ha habido?

—La hubo.

—¿Y?

Clava su intensa mirada en mí y me traspasa con ella.

—Y ya no está en mi vida.

—¿Por qué?

—Marcie… no quiero hablar de ello… Pero sí deseo que sepas que sólo tú has conseguido que coja un avión y te busque con desesperación.

—¿Eso debe alegrarme? —pregunto sarcástica.

—No.

Su contestación vuelve a desconcertarme. ¿A qué estamos jugando?

—¿Por qué no debe alegrarme?

Shizuru piensa y medita bien su respuesta.

—Porque no quiero hacerte sufrir.

Aquello me deja sin palabras. No sé qué contestarle.

—Quizá sea yo la que te haga sufrir a ti —contesto, con todo desafío que hay en mí.

Me mira… lo miro…

Tras un incómodo silencio, suena mi móvil. Es Miriam, mi amiga de Concepción. Me levanto y, y le digo que estoy en Santiago y que ya la llamaré. Shizuru no se ha movido. Se ha limitado a mirarme casi sin pestañear. Mi brazo está mejor. No me duele, así que vuelvo al ataque.

—¿Por qué crees que puedes hacerme sufrir?

—No lo creo… lo sé.

—No me vale esa contestación. ¿Por qué?

Shizuru me observa en silencio. Tengo la sensación de que estoy a punto de explotar, como una cafetera a presión.

—Tú eres una buena chica que merece a alguien mejor.

—¿A alguien mejor?

—Sí.

Me muevo inquieta. Sé de lo que habla, pero quiero que se exprese con claridad.

—Cuando te refieres a alguien es…

—Me refiero a alguien que te cuide y te trate como tú te mereces. ¿Quizá ese tal Lich ?

Escuchar aquel nombre me deja sin palabras.

—No metas a Lich en esto, ¿entendido?

Shizuru asiente. Volvemos a quedarnos en un más que incómodo silencio.

—Mereces a alguien que te diga bonitas palabras de amor. Te las mereces.

—Tú ya lo haces, Shizuru.

—No, Marcie, no mientas. Eso no lo hago.

Intento relajar el ambiente, se está volviendo espeso.

—Vale… nunca me dices cosas cariñosas pero me tratas bien y veo que te preocupas por mí. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Marcie… sé realista —endurece su voz—. ¿La palabra «sexo» te da alguna pista?

Sonrío con amargura. Ella se da cuenta.

—Sí, claro que me da pistas —digo, interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir ella—. Me indica que entre tú y yo el sexo es lo que nos unió. Pero cuando dos personas se conocen y se atraen, lo primero que tiene que surgir entre ellos es química. Y tú y yo tenemos química.

—¿Con ese tal Lich también existe química?

De nuevo lo menciona. Eso me molesta. Me enfurece ¿Qué le pasa con Lich ?

—Espero tu respuesta, Marcie —insiste, al ver que no contesto.

—Vamos a ver, ¿quieres olvidarte de Lich de una vez? Eso pertenece a mi vida privada. ¿Te pregunto yo por tu vida privada? —Ella niega con la cabeza y yo añado—: No entiendo dónde quieres ir a parar, no creo haberte pedido nada y…

—Y yo no te daré nada que no sea sexo.

Su tajante respuesta me corta la respiración. No entiendo sus cambios de humor. Tan pronto me mira con devoción como me dice que entre nosotras sólo hay y habrá sexo.

—Me parece muy bien tu respuesta, Shizuru. Soy lo suficientemente mayorcita como para poder elegir con quién quiero acostarme y con quién no.

—Por supuesto, y espero que lo hagas. Pero yo no te he dado opción.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, Marcie. Simplemente me gustaste y fui a por ti. Algo que hago siempre que alguien me atrae.

Aquella respuesta me toca la fibra sensible.

—¡Idiota! —le grito, enfurecida—. En este momento te estás comportando como un auténtico idiota.

No se mueve. No contesta.

Shizuru se limita a mirarme y a aceptar mis insultos.

—Marcie… insúltame si quieres, pero sabes que es la verdad. Fui yo quien desde el primer día que te vi provoqué todo lo ocurrido. En el archivo. En el restaurante donde te llevé. En la habitación de mi hotel cuando miré cómo otra mujer te poseía. En el bar de intercambio de Concepción. Tú nunca hubieras hecho nada de eso. Pero yo te he llevado a mi terreno. Acéptalo, pequeña.

—Pero, Shizuru…

—Hace un rato que me has dicho que no quieres entrar en mis juegos, ¿lo has olvidado?

Tiene razón… vuelve a tener razón.

—Me gusta todo lo que hago contigo —respondo, perdiendo toda la razón que ella dice que tengo—. Tu juego me atrae y…

—Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé —dice mientras me toca la pierna—. Pero eso no quita que yo piense que no soy la mujer que te mereces y que quizá otro u otra te haga más feliz. —Está claro en quién está pensando, pero esta vez no dice su nombre—. Mira, Marcie, me gusta el sexo, el morbo y adoro ver disfrutar a una mujer. En este momento, esa mujer eres tú, pero hay algo en mí que me dice que pare, que tú no deberías entrar en mi juego o…

—No soy la santa que tú crees. He tenido varias relaciones y…

Eso la hace sonreír y me interrumpe:

—Marcie… créeme que para mí eres una santa. Lo que tú has hecho con tus anteriores relaciones, nada tiene que ver con lo que yo quiero que hagas conmigo.

El estómago se me contrae.

Pensar en lo que ella quiere hacer conmigo me reseca el paladar.

—¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?

—De todo, Marcie, contigo quiero hacer de todo.

—¿Hablamos sólo de sexo?

Esa pregunta la pilla por sorpresa.

Sus ojos no me engañan. Sé que hay algo que se guarda para ella y necesito saber qué es.

—No. Y ése es el problema. No debo permitir que te encariñes conmigo.

—Pero ¿por qué?

No responde.

Se limita a acercar su frente a la mía y a cerrar los ojos. No quiere mirarme. No quiere responder. Sé que le pasa como a mí. Siente algo más, pero no quiere aceptarlo.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa?

Así permanecemos durante unos minutos, hasta que yo acerco mi boca a la suya y susurro:

—Te deseo.

Shizuru sigue con los ojos cerrados. De pronto, parece muy cansada. No entiendo qué le ocurre.

—Hoy no, pequeña. Un mal movimiento y te puedo hacer daño en el brazo.

—Pero si ahora no me duele… —me quejo.

—Marcie…

—Te deseo y quiero hacer el amor contigo, ¿es tanto pedir? Pronto te irás y, por tus palabras, no sé si cuando regreses volveremos a estar juntas.

Mis palabras la conmueven.

Se lo veo en la cara. Finalmente acerca su boca a mi boca y me da un dulce beso lleno de cariño.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

Asiento. Quiero que se quede siempre.

Pero sus palabras y en especial su mirada me suenan a despedida e, inexplicablemente, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Shizuru me las seca, pero no habla. Después se levanta y me tiende la mano. Se la tomo y juntos vamos hasta mi habitación.

Una vez allí se desnuda mientras la observo.

Shizuru es alta, muy buen físico y sensual.

En cuanto está desnuda, saca de debajo de mi almohada mi pijama del Demonio de Tasmania, se sienta en la cama y yo me acerco a ella. Dejo que me desnude. Lo hace lentamente y con mimo, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Cuando me tiene desnuda, se levanta y me abraza. Me abraza y me aprieta con delicadeza contra ella y siento que, a pesar de todo lo dicho, se refugia en mí.

Estamos desnudas. Piel con piel. Latido con latido.

Agacha su cabeza en busca de mi boca. Se la doy. Se la ofrezco. Soy suya sin que me lo pida.

Sus labios se posan sobre los míos con una exquisitez y una delicadeza que me pone toda la carne de gallina y después hace eso que tanto me gusta. Me pasa su lengua por el labio superior y después por el inferior, y cuando espero el ataque a mi boca hace algo que me sorprende. Me coge con las dos manos la cabeza y me besa con sutileza.

Su húmeda lengua pasea con deleite por el interior de mi boca y yo le dejo hacer mientras siento entre mis piernas mi humedad. Cuando su dulce y pausado beso me ha robado el aliento, se separa de mí y se sienta de nuevo en la cama. No deja de mirarme y, atraída como un imán, me siento a horcajadas sobre ella.

—Pequeña… —me dice con su voz ronca—. Cuidado con tu brazo.

Asiento hipnotizada, mientras noto las yemas de sus dedos subir por mi columna y dibujar circulitos sobre mi piel. Cierro los ojos y disfruto del contacto y la finura de sus dibujos. Cuando los abro, su boca busca la mía y me besa con dulzura mientras me aprieta contra ella.

Tranquilas y pausados, permanecemos durante más de diez minutos prodigándonos mil caricias, hasta que mi impaciencia hace que me levante sobre sus piernas y yo misma introduzca uno de sus dedos en mí interior.

Mi carne se abre para recibirla y jadeo al sentir su invasión. Shizuru cierra los ojos con fuerza y siento que se contrae para mantener su autocontrol. Lentamente muevo mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás en busca de placer. Espero un azote, un fuerte empellón que me traspase, pero no. Shizuru sólo me mira y se deja llevar como una ola en calma por mis movimientos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —susurro, inquieta—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy cansada, cariño.

Su erótica voz al llamarme cariño, sus palabras y la suavidad de sus dedos al pasar por mi cuerpo me avivan.

¡Ahora lo entiendo!

Intenta hacer lo que le acabo de pedir. Me hace el amor. Nada de azotes. Nada de sexo rudo. Nada de exigencias. Pero en ese momento, hundida en ella, yo no quiero eso. Yo quiero acceder a sus caprichos, a sus reclamaciones. Quiero que su placer sea mi placer. Quiero… quiero… quiero.

Conmovida por el control que veo en su mirada, me dejo llevar por mi placer, decido aprovechar lo que hace por mí y hacerlo cambiar de idea para que me posea como yo deseo que lo haga. Acerco su boca a mis pechos. Shizuru los acepta y los lame con docilidad, con mimo. El calor se apodera de mí, mientras siento que ella ha dejado en mis manos el momento. Me muevo en círculos en busca de mi propio placer y lo consigo. Jadeo. Me aprieto contra ella. Chillo y vuelvo a jadear. Su cuerpo tiembla mientras el mío vibra enloquecido porque su lado rudo y salvaje tome los mandos de la situación y me posea con avidez.

¡La necesito!

¡La anhelo!

Quiero que mis demandas sean las suyas, pero Shizuru se niega. No quiere entrar en mi juego y, finalmente, cuando el calor inunda mi atizado deseo, apoyo mis brazos en sus muslos y soy yo la que me muevo con brusquedad. Busco mi placer, me muero por encontrarlo. Cuando el orgasmo me llega, grito y me arqueo sobre ella y, entonces, sólo entonces, Shizuru me agarra de la cintura con la mano que tiene libre. Siento la tensión de su mano, cómo me aprieta una sola vez hacia ella.

Permanezco abrazada a ella unos minutos.

No entiendo por qué se ha comportado así.

—Marcie… a esto me refiero. Para que yo disfrute en el sexo, necesito mucho más.

Me niego a mirarla.

Me niego a dejar de abrazarla.

No quiero que esto acabe y, menos aún, perderla.

Pero, finalmente, Shizuru se levanta de la cama y me arrastra con ella. Coge un pañuelo de papel de mi mesilla y me limpia. Después se limpia ella. Sin hablar, coge el pijama del Demonio de Tasmania. Me pone el culotte y después la camiseta de tirantes. Ella se pone las bragas. Apaga la luz y me obliga a tumbarme junto a ella. Esta vez me da la vuelta y me agarra por detrás. Teme hacerme daño en el brazo. No hablamos. No decimos nada. Sólo intentamos descansar mientras los dos oímos el sonido de nuestras respiraciones en nuestra despedida.

Me botare a huelga de nuevo, si no tengo comentarios….

Un abrazo

Solange Rodríguez


	23. Chapter 23

**23 Pídeme lo que quieras o Déjame**

Me despierto sobresaltada.

Miro el reloj. Las cuatro y treinta y ocho.

Estoy sola en la cama. ¿Dónde está Shizuru?

Me asusto. No quiero que se haya ido. Me levanto con rapidez. Cuando llego al salón veo que se echa unas gotas en los ojos, se mete algo en la boca y da un trago del vaso de agua. Después se sienta, se pone los cascos de mi iPod para escuchar música y cierra los ojos. La observo durante unos minutos y sonrío.

¡Está escuchando música!

Al oírme, abre los ojos y se levanta.

—¿Estás bien?

Mientras me trago las lágrimas de felicidad por ver que aún está allí, me toco el brazo y respondo:

—Sí. Es sólo que, al no verte, creí que te habías marchado.

Shizuru sonríe.

—Duermo poco. Ya te lo dije.

—Oye… He visto que te tomabas algo, ¿qué era?

—Una aspirina. Me duele la cabeza —responde con una encantadora sonrisa.

Convencida con su respuesta, me dirijo a la cocina. Necesito beber agua.

Cuando abro el frigorífico, veo las trufas y se me antoja comerme alguna. Bebo agua, pongo un par de trufas en un plato y regreso al salón. Shizuru, que está sentada en el sillón, sonríe al verme.

—Golosa.

Divertida, le devuelvo la sonrisa y me doy cuenta de que su gesto es cansado. Normal, no duerme. Me siento a su lado.

—Me encanta esta canción.

Le quito uno de los cascos, me lo pongo en mi oreja y oigo la voz de Malú.

—A mí también. La letra me recuerda a nosotras.

Ella asiente. Yo cojo una de las trufas con la mano y comienzo a mordisquearla.

Sonríe.

¡Dios! ¡Me encanta verla sonreír!

—¿Puedo probar la trufa?

—Claro.

Y, cuando veo que va a darle un mordisco a la trufa que tengo en mis manos, la acerco a mi boca, la restriego en mis labios y murmuro:

—Ya puedes probar.

Vuelve a sonreír. Se le ilumina la mirada y obedece sin rechistar. Sus labios toman los míos y, con una calma y placidez que me pone a mil, los chupa, los lame y lo finaliza con un dulce beso.

—Exquisita… la trufa también.

Cuando dice eso, suelto el resto de la trufa en el platito que he dejado encima de la mesa y me levanto. Me quito el pijama y, sólo con las bragas puestas, me siento a horcajadas sobre ella.

Hasta el momento tenía tres adicciones. La Coca-Cola, las fresas y el chocolate. Pero ahora le sumo una más fuerte y poderosa llamada Shizuru. La deseo… La deseo y la deseo. Da igual la hora, el momento o el lugar… la deseo.

Sorprendida por aquello, se quita los cascos.

—¿Qué haces, Marcie?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Me duele la cabeza, nena…

Como respuesta, la beso. Un beso caliente, cargado de erotismo y lleno de anhelos.

—Marcie…

—Te deseo.

—Marcie, ahora no…

—Shizuru, ahora sí. Te deseo con exigencias. Con demanda. Con pretensión. Quiero que me folles. Quiero que disfrutes de mí. Quiero todo lo que tú desees y lo quiero ahora.

Se acomoda en el sillón y, con cuidado, me rodea con sus brazos la cintura. La miro y veo que no esperaba mis exigencias y que lo vuelven loca. Mis caderas toman vida propia y se mueven sobre ella. Su respuesta es inmediata. Noto cómo sus senos se endurecen y eso me activa más.

Una de sus manos abandona mi cintura para subir por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi pelo. Lo agarra y tira de ella. Sí… ¡ésa es Shizuru!

Mi cuello queda totalmente expuesto ante su boca y lo chupa. Lo lame con ansiedad, con capricho y me hace suspirar de placer.

Su otra mano abandona mi cintura y llega hasta mis pechos, que quedan ante ella. Su boca carnosa se dirige hacia ellos. Los chupa. Los devora. Me mordisquea los pezones y los endurece. Me aviva. Me suelta el pelo y puedo volver a mirarla a la cara. Sus manos están a cada lado de mis pechos y, con reclamación, los junta y los aprieta para meterse los dos pezones en la boca.

—Me vuelves loca…

—Tú a mí más, aunque a veces eres una gilipollas.

Sonríe. Me pego a ella.

—Marcie… tu brazo. Cuidado. Vas a hacerte daño.

Su preocupación por mí me chifla. Cuando va a tomar las riendas de la situación, le sujeto las manos y susurro cerca de su boca:

—No… Shizuru… tu castigo por no haber cooperado conmigo hace unas horas en mi cama, será que yo mando.

—¿Mi castigo?

—Sí. Creo que voy a tener que empezar a castigarte como tú a mí.

—Ni lo sueñes, pequeña.

Su mirada cargada de erotismo consigue enajenarme.

Durante unos segundos, se resiste a dejar que sea yo quien lleve la batuta, quien la posea, pero al final noto que sus manos regresan a mis piernas y, mientras las pasea por ellas, murmura:

—De acuerdo… pero sólo por hoy.

Decido jugar a su juego y me dejo llevar por el morbo. Cojo sus manos y las retiro de mis muslos mientras le ordeno.

—Prohibido tocar.

Gesticula. Quiere protestar y frunzo el ceño.

Cuando veo que se queda quieta, me agarro los pechos y los acerco a su boca. Se los ofrezco. La obligo a que primero me chupe uno y después el otro y, cuando mis pezones vuelven a estar tiesos, se los retiro de la boca y sonrío. Shizuru gruñe.

—Dame tu mano —le pido.

Me la entrega y la paseo por mi pierna hasta llegar a la cara interna de mis muslos. Le dejo tocarme y pronto introduce un dedo bajo mis bragas. Dejo que se encapriche más de mí y, cuando se anima, lo obligo a que saque el dedo y se lo llevo a su propia boca.

—Resbaladiza y húmeda, como a ti te gusta.

Intenta cogerme de nuevo por la cintura y le doy un manotazo.

—Prohibido tocar, señora Fujino.

—Señorita Abadeer… modere sus órdenes.

Sonrío, pero ella no. Eso me gusta.

Subo mi mano izquierda hasta su cuello, la meto entre el sillón y ella y le agarro del pelo con cuidado.

No quiero que le duela más la cabeza. Su cuello queda expuesto totalmente ante mí, mientras siento el latido de su corazón.

—Señora Fujino, no olvide que ahora mando yo.

Saco mi lengua y le chupo el cuello. Me deleito con su sabor y finalmente acabo en su boca. Adoro su boca. Le devoro los labios y oigo un gemido gutural salir de su interior.

—Me encantan tus ojos —murmuro—. Son preciosos.

—Yo los odio.

Me hace gracia su comentario. Shizuru tiene unos maravillosos ojos que estoy segura que causan furor allá por donde vaya. Cada segundo que pasa me siento más alterada, acerco mis pechos de nuevo a su boca y, cuando ella me los va a chupar, se los retiro. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, me escurro entre sus piernas y, con cuidado de no darme en el brazo, meto mi mano bajo sus bragas, toco sus labios, mis dedos se empapan con su humedad.

¡Oh, Dios! Es impresionante.

El poderoso latido de aquel clítoris hinchado hace que la vagina me tiemble de impaciencia. Y cuando acerco mi boca hasta su rosado capullo y me lo introduzco, la siento temblar a ella. Mi lengua, deseosa, pasea por su todas partes y le reparto cientos de dulces besos cargados de erotismo y perversión. Juego mimosa hasta que sus jadeos por lo que le hago me hacen mirarla y veo que tiene la cabeza recostada en el sofá y los ojos cerrados. Su mandíbula está tensa y tiembla de gozo. ¡Oh, sí… sí! De pronto, noto sus manos en mi cabeza y digo para que me escuche:

—Imagina que estamos en el club de intercambio y alguien nos mira y se muere porque tú le permitas tocarme, mientras me haces el amor con la boca delante de ella. ¿Te gusta?

—Sssí… —consigue decir mientras enreda sus dedos entre mi pelo.

Noto sus caderas moverse y su clítoris se acomoda aún más en mi boca. Eso me da fuerzas para continuar mientras siento cómo todo ella se contrae de placer. Con delicadeza, mordisqueo y me paro en una finita tela. Mi lengua se desliza por ella consiguiendo que Shizuru se mueva y resople y más cuando finalmente la agarro con mis labios y tiro de ella.

Como si de un helado se tratara, la chupo, la degusto. Recuerdo la trufa que hay sobre la mesa y sonrío. Cojo un poco con mi dedo, lo unto en su clítoris mientras me recreo y murmuro que otro día será ella quien unte esa trufa en mi clítoris para que otros me chupen. Shizuru jadea, muerta de placer.

Con mi otra mano libre le agarro sus senos y se los toco. Shizuru tiene un espasmo, después otro y sonrío al oírla resoplar.

Anhelante regreso a ella. Vuelvo a mimar su intimidad con mi boca, está muy húmeda y palpitante por lo que decido subir y bajar mi lengua por ella mientras el sabor a trufa me hace disfrutar más y más. Le enloquece lo que hago, lo que le digo, así que lo repito una y otra vez hasta que sus jadeos son más continuos y fuertes. Sus caderas me acompañan, sus dedos en mi pelo se tensan.

La sensación me embriaga. Estoy poseyéndola con mi boca y me gusta tenerla entre mis manos y bajo mi merced. Pongo una de mis manos sobre su vientre y le clavo las uñas. Eso lo hace jadear más mientras sus caderas no paran de moverse. Agarro su clítoris endurecido con mis dedos y comienzo a masturbarla muy fuerte, como a ella le gustan, mientras fantaseo sobre lo que otra mujer me estaría haciendo a mí.

El cuerpo de Shizuru se contrae una y otra vez, pero se niega a dejarse llevar.

—Súbete en mí, Marcie… Por favor, hazlo.

Su voz implorante y mi deseo por ella me llevan a obedecerla. Ella se recuesta en el sofá, acomodo sus piernas y las mías, nuestros clítoris se unen. Estoy mojada y resbaladiza. No acoplamos perfectamente y las dos gritamos.

—¡Dios, nena, con lo que dices me vuelves loca!

Mimosa y dispuesta a todo, la miro.

—Eso quiero… Jugar contigo a todo lo que quieras porque tu placer es el mío y yo deseo probarlo todo contigo.

—Marcie… —jadea.

—Todo… Shizuru… todo.

Noto cómo comienza a mover sus caderas el roce es cada vez más frenético. Enloquecida, me sujeto a sus hombros mientras ella me agarra con posesión del culo y con su demanda me hace subir y bajar, mientras me mira y me come por el deseo.

Muevo las caderas frenéticamente y tiemblo mientras Shizuru, con movimientos devastadores y duros, continúa llevándome hasta el clímax.

Mis pechos saltan ante ella y, cuando su boca me agarra un pezón y me lo muerde al tiempo que se sigue moviendo, un orgasmo devastador toma mi cuerpo. Mientras, ella me colma de largos roces hasta que no puedo más y lo oigo sisear mi nombre entre jadeos y contracciones. Cuando todo acaba y quedo sobre ella extasiada y húmeda, me doy cuenta de una gran verdad. Estoy total y completamente sometida y enamorada de ella.

**Un abrazo**

**Solange Rodríguez**


End file.
